Little Archangel
by GraspingBlu
Summary: I curled into a ball and tried to think, I knew this had to stop but I can’t lose the last of my family. Tears streaked my face and I heard a loud bang and jumped gasping. Staring at the phone I made my decision. AU.
1. Chapter 1 Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to biddy429 for beta-ing!

Little Archangel

Chapter 1 - Decision

I curled into a ball as I lay on the floor of my roomand tried to think, _this had to stop but I can't lose the last of my_ _family, life is so unfair and so cruel_. The tears streamed down my face unheeded. Suddenly I heard a loud bang and jumped up with a gasp. It was then that I realised that the noise must have been Phil hitting something as he backed out of the driveway. I looked around the room and my eyes spotted the telephone, I made a decision right there and then. I reached for the telephone and began to dial the only number I knew by heart. The phone was answered after the first ring, a deep voice answered "Hello, Swan residence."

"H...h...hello, Uncle Charlie?" I fumbled as I spoke loud enough for him to hear me.

"Bella, is that you, how are you, it's good to hear from you, how are you and how's that old man of yours?" He asked as he did every time I called. I totally ignore his questions, eager to say why I am calling.

"Ere m Uncle Charlie, I need your help, please" I said as my throat clogged up with unshed tears. I had never really gone to Uncle Charlie for help before but I thought he was my mum's brother and he would understand. I truly expected him to say no and hang up the phone without any further conversation. I heard a movement which sounded like a shuffling noise, I then realised that it was early morning in Seattle.

Uncle Charlie's voice boomed through the telephone laced with concern "Bella, what's wrong, what's happened, is Phil okay, are you okay?" At that moment in time the tears that I had tried to hold back once again poured down my face until I was sobbing so hard into the phone that I was totally incoherent. I vaguely heard Charlie speak down the phone in an urgent voice "Bella, Bella are you okay, tell me what's wrong and where you are and I'll come and get you!" He sounded so anxious. I managed to take a big breath of air into my lungs and tried to explain a little.

"It's o.....o....okay...... Uncle.....Charlie, there is noth...ing wrong with Phil, its.....its _me_ who has....the.....problem,......that needs your help" I manage to stutter between hiccups!

"Oh Bella, what has he done, what can I do to help, I will do anything, just tell me!" His calm and controlled voice soothed me enough to reply.

"I'm in Jacksonville with Dad, Uncle Charlie" I said, "I need to get out of here Uncle Charlie, I have to get away, _can I come and stay with you for a while_!" I was really frantic and beginning to hyperventilate at this point.

"Bells, calm down please, you will make yourself sick, take deep breaths and then tell me what's happened. I will get the first flight and come to get you okay? Now, tell me please?" I tried my best to pull myself together, I shake my head in refusal, although he cannot see me, I really don't want to tell him, he will be so angry but I need to tell him so that he can help me, I take a gulp and then begin to speak.

"Oh Uncle Charlie, dad's never sober anymore and he is always so angry, its really hard be near him" I whispered. Well, I wasn't telling a lie, it was the truth I just wasn't telling him everything. Charlie seemed to understand that there was more to what I was telling him but he did not seem to want to push it just now.

"Okay Bells, here is what you are gonna do, pack a few things in an overnight bag and get yourself to a hotel for the night, as soon as you have a room phone me on my cell to let me know you are ok. I've got a call to make to my work and then I am heading to the airport to catch the first flight available to Seattle. I will meet you at your hotel and then you're coming back to Forks with me, okay?" His tone left me no room to argue not that I was going to go against anything he asked of me. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders as I realised he was going to save me.

"Okay Uncle Charlie, I will do that, I will see you soon then" I replied ready for the change he promised.

"No probs Bella, take care now and don't worry about anything, its all gonna be okay now" said Charlie. I hung up the phone and for the first time in almost a year and a half I felt like things might be exactly what was promised. Charlie could and would save me, so I rose and proceeded to pack my bags. I felt quite weak and exhausted but I managed to find a hotel, and phoned my uncle to let him know where to find me. I ran a nice hot bath and relaxed for a while before crawling under the covers and closing my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to biddy429 for beta-ing!

Chapter 2 - Explanations

The next morning I woke early after a very restless and painful night, I got out of bed, with some discomfort; I showered carefully taking my time and dressed in comfortable clothes. I was still too stressed to think about breakfast so sat just staring out of the hotel window, not thinking of anything in particular. I did not seem to have the ability to focus on anything; I was in way too much pain to think of anything else.

As I sat there looking down at the street below and at the people walking about, familiar faces floated through my mind and in turn each pain brought a new wave of pain both mentally and physically. The worse of all was my father and I winced at the pain that his image caused me. I needed to start a new life and make myself a promise to try and forget about all of this and hopefully put it behind me. I may never be able to forgive but somewhere I should be able to forget at least. I needed to try and live again as it was the only way I could survive so the answer would be to bury the past and live for the future.

After a while I lay on the bed and some hours later I began watching mindless TV. I did not like being alone, even in a building full of people I felt so alone that it would not surprise me if I was the only person alive on planet earth at this given time. The sounds of the TV show washed over me but I didn't hear the words merely the sound of the voices as I drifted.

KNOCK KNOCK

I virtually jumped out of my skin at the sound of the knock on the door; I stared at the door afraid of who might be on the other side. Slowly I moved to the door and tried to be absolutely silent, there was no voice to follow the knock so I had no idea if it was Uncle Charlie or someone else. I wouldn't let anyone but Charlie in and I certainly was not about to ask who it was!

"Bella?" a strong voice called through the door, "Bells can you open the door?" as soon as I heard his voice utter my name I virtually ran to the door and pulled it open. Charlie stood there looking at me as if he had never seen me before; it has been over three years since we saw one another. There was no welcoming smile from him, he just nodded to me and I held the door open wider to allow him to enter the room.

"Hi Charlie" I said my voice barely a whisper and not carrying very far. He slowly walked into the room and looked at me, really looked at me. I blushed and shut the door and locking it before moving away. This action was not lost on him and his frown deepened and I blushed even more.

"What did he _do_ to you Bella?" he asked as he pulled me into his arms and I stiffened trying to keep myself from crying again. This only made him hold me tighter and before I knew it the tears came. He held me secure for a while until the teats subsided slightly then moved us over to sit on the bed, his hand rubbing circling motions on my back the entire time. My uncle cradled me to his chest in a very protective and caring manner. He let me cry until I had nothing left and finally I looked up at him my eyes red and swollen.

"I'm sorry." I apologised looking down and my hands.

"What are you apologising for Bella?" I was saying sorry for crying and wrecking his shirt, Charlie looked at me and placed one finger under my chin, raising my face so that I was looking at him. "Bella, no apologies are needed, I don't need any! What did he do Bella? This is worse than I thought and from the look of you there is something you have not told me isn't there?" He said and I nodded in agreement.

"Em, I don't know how it happened, he was a mess after mom but he pulled himself together at first for us... but then he didn't even try at it later..... he was gone a lot and then when he was there he was always drunk and always so angry. He always apologised the next morning but now he's never sober, ever." I answered my voice wavering the entire time as I tried to explain my father's actions. I wanted to defend him but I couldn't anymore, he just scared me now.

"He hits you?" Charlie said, appalled and I nodded moving to show him the bruises and his expression darkened even more. I stared at him and he looked up at me and hugged me fiercely to his chest. "I will sort this out, I promise you and thank you for telling me Bells" He said and I clung to him just as fiercely. He was going to save me and hopefully this nightmare was going to end.

****

_The plane journey to Forks.........._

I looked out the window as the plane began its decent and thought about how my life had changed in the last month and a half. Charlie had forced Phil to admit what he had done and he is going to be charged with assault. He is pleading guilty and had agreed to pay recompense to me as ruled by the Courts. Oh, yeah you can beat your daughter up and get a fine to pay but only if you were once a star base ball player, you even get the opportunity to settle out of court and keep it from the press, yeah that's how to do it. Nevertheless, its $700,000 or thereabouts. I still wasn't pleased about the turn of events even if I know that it was the alcohol and his pain that brought out the violence in him, he had hurt me and caused me unnecessary pain and for that I can't forgive him.

Charlie had recommended that Phil check into rehab for at least 3 months and Charlie went with him to the clinic to ensure that he kept his word. So at least for now, I was safe!

I am on my way with Charlie to his home in Forks, Washington where he is the Chief of Police. Charlie asked the Court if he could be my legal guardian until my 18th birthday which was coming up soon, the Judge asked me if that was what I wanted so I agreed. I was so pleased that I was given the opportunity to say what I wanted and expressed my delight in telling both the Judge and Charlie that I would love to live in Forks with him.

When I was little I used to visit my Uncle Charlie for the summer, then after a while and as I got older it turned into "when my dad wanted to get rid of me for a few weeks." It all stopped around four years ago and I only got to see Charlie very briefly or not at all. I knew that things had just gotten more complicated but I missed seeing my uncle who could always make me smile. When the overhead lights flashed to indicate that we could remove our seatbelts, I looked over at Charlie and he nodded and then until everyone else got off the plane. The night I had phoned Charlie, Phil had broken a couple of my rib so I was still in pain and trying to cope with it and getting jostled by other passengers would just suck.

"Come on kiddo." Charlie said as he stood and made his way down the aisle, I followed behind trying to move steadily in a way that I hoped would not cause me as much pain, which seemed impossible. Luckily I managed to get off the plane without causing further pain to myself.

"Hey I can carry a bag you know, I'm not an invalid" I offered and Charlie smirked but kept the three bags tightly in his grasp, he did however slow down so that he could walk beside me. "Just an offer" I said and he chuckled.

"Bella if it wouldn't cause you more pain I _would_ let you carry a bag" he said and I nodded trying not to laugh, but it hurt just doing that even! We walked through security with Charlie carrying our bags and headed out to his cruiser which had been parked in the car park.

"I made an appointment for you at the hospital here for tomorrow." He said putting the bags in the boot of the cruiser and I sighed. Doctors are okay but sometimes I swear they just like poking you and asking if they are causing you any pain and all that after you tell them it hurts!

"Sounds horrible" I said and Charlie laughed and I smiled with him. It was a comment I had always made about doctors and hospitals but I still found it amusing. The drive was long and I was sore and cranky by the time we reached the house. I love my uncles' house because it's a simple two story house on the edge of a trail that leads into the forest. The trees here are amazing everything is so green that it's almost alien, but it is precisely what I want, to be as far from Jacksonville as possible and anything that reminded me even remotely of it!

"I figured we could go shopping for a car after the hospital" Charlie said conversationally and I nodded, I would spend money on anything right now just because I hated that it was Phils'. Charlie just glared at me when I reached for one of the lighter bags from the car but I stuck my tongue out at him, he just laughed so I wasn't in trouble "Don't hurt yourself Bells" he said opening the front door.

"Charlie, if I don't hurt myself there's nothing for the doctor to do tomorrow." I said whinnying while grinning; Charlie just shook his head knowing I was just trying to bug him. I like to be random, it's been my habit for far too long and I didn't really want to change. Charlie knew me so well anyway and I think he was quite glad that a part of the old me was still there making him smile!

We had reached my bedroom by now and Charlie stopped just inside the doorway and said, "I didn't have the chance to update your room for you so we'll have to do that tomorrow. Seems like there's lots to do tomorrow so maybe you should eat dinner and call it a night then Bells?" he asked and I nodded, I back down to order something for dinner. I have a feeling if I don't cook this will be a nightly thing.


	3. Chapter 3 Hospital, Cars and Money

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Biddy429 !!!

Chapter 3

"Bella? Time to get up." Charlie's voice called through the door as he knocked softly, and I rolled over.

"What time is it?" I groaned back and he chuckled opening the door. Charlie always knocked on my bedroom door before entering my room, even as a little girl and for as long as I can remember. Mind you if I didn't want him to come in for whatever reason I was quick to let him know about it! I looked up at him frowning, I am normally a morning person so I must have slept like the dead as I really did not feel like waking up, and it must be really early for me to feel like this!

"9 am" He answered and my eyebrows shot up. I _never_ slept till 9am; I was always up at 7, sometimes earlier. Charlie just laughed at my expression and turned to leave. "Oh and I'm making eggs for breakfast, how many for you?" I held up two fingers as I yawned and stretched. After Charlie left my room, I looked out the window; I noticed that it was grey out, _so much for waking with the sun_. I stumbled out of bed and kneeling down to look in my bags for something to wear I pulled out a tank top and a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans that were loose-ish and comfy. Not stylish but no one had ever accused me of that so this worked fine for me.

I washed and dressed quickly then ran a brush through my hair. I still had a few bruises that warranted the long sleeved sweatshirt and the padding seemed like a good idea for my very sore ribs! I went downstairs to the kitchen, sat at the table and Charlie placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me and told me to dig in. He was worried about how thin I was so I tried to eat everything on the plate.

"Great breakfast Charlie" I said clearing my plate. My appointment was at 10am so unless we wanted to be late we had to leave now. Charlie grabbed his keys and we were off. I realised just how small this town is when we pulled up at the hospital, it had always seemed big when I was little, but now it looked like a big clinic rather than a hospital, also a little worn but not in disrepair.

"No need to be frightened Bella" Charlie chuckled and I realise that I must have looked terrified!

I glared at him and just shook my head – "frightened, me, are you kidding? Let's get this show on the road" I don't think I was fooling him somehow. I haven't been in a hospital in nearly two years and I felt a pang of sadness before pushing the thought away. I smiled up at him and he knew where I had gone. I will not think of the past I will not. Moving forward not looking back, that was what I was going to do. I chanted over and over as I entered the little hospital and let Charlie ask the receptionist where we needed to be.

We were directed to the main ER waiting area and each took a seat on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. We sat and waited neither of us talking as I did my best to not look at anyone. It took just over 20 minutes for a nurse to call my name and ask us to follow her to an examination room. Sadly that's all she did do and promptly left us there waiting for Dr. Cullen to arrive. Charlie looked pleased to discover it was to be this Dr Cullen so he must be a good doctor or a fishing buddy.

"Dr. Cullen's a good man Bells. I have heard nothing but good things about the man. He and his wife have five teenagers, they will be going to school with you" He commented probably trying to get me to loosen my grip on the arms of the chair I was sitting on. "There's no reason to be this worked up Bells, I know it's hard to be in this environment but really..." he cut himself off as the door opened and the doctor entered. He had short blond hair, his skin was pale and he had honey coloured eyes, full of compassion. He looked young really young to have teenage kids, I mused!

"Chief Swan it's nice to see you again" he said, his voice professional but not cold. He was young but not cocky and had a good reputation. His eyes moved to me and he smiled at me expectantly.

"Dr. Cullen, Charlie please, and this is my niece Bella. She'll be staying with me from now on" Charlie said his voice turning a little harsher on the last part and I blushed. Nodding my head in welcome as my throat felt tight I tried to relax.

"Carlisle then and it is a pleasure to meet you Bella, welcome to Forks" he said with a kindly voice and I relaxed a bit more. "Now what can I do for you?" he asked and I tried to focus on the sound of his voice and forget where I was.

"Bella has a couple of broken ribs and I just wanted to make sure the journey from Phoenix didn't make anything worse. Her doctor in Jacksonville suggested that it could happen" Charlie said as he took my hand in his and I smiled up at him though it probably looked more like a grimace. "Bella has a hard time with hospitals" Charlie explained and I silently thanked him for saying only that.

Somehow I don't think I would mind Carlisle knowing about... everything but I wasn't ready to have that conversation. Pushing aside my anxiety I tried to think of this as a giant clinic not a hospital not where people constantly died. I knew I had to look a mess, a little too pale, sweating and fidgeting like I was.

"Well I can assure you Bella there is nothing to fear but if you could hop up here and let me have a look then we can get out of here quicker" He said and I nodded returning to reality and feeling a bit calmer. Climbing onto the examining table I shifted and grimaced as a wave of pain hit me, "Are you alright Bella?" he asked and I nodded taking deep breaths. "Okay if you could take off your sweater and pull up your shirt so I can have a look?"

It was easier to move myself when I knew where and what would hurt. As I lifted my shirt, I could feel Carlisle stiffen and knew he could see the bruises that most people would have missed at first glance. I blushed knowing that my ribs were still rather multicoloured. Carlisle moved towards me and gently laid his cold hand on some of my bruises.

"Bella how did you sustain these injuries?" Carlisle asked and I looked at Charlie. What doI say, I begged silently and he shrugged, it was up to me, here goes......

"My er, my father" I said simply not even trying to lie. "That's why I moved to Forks" I finished and he nodded grimly. He very gently pressed on my ribs but it didn't hurt nearly as bad as when the doctor in Jacksonville had examined me.

"Well they seemed to be in the right positions but should be wrapped to protect them" Carlisle said "it needs to be firm but not too tight, it might be best if Charlie helps you wrap them rather than you doing it by yourself" He said as he worked and I nodded. I don't think I could even attempt to wrap them myself. Once he had finished he stood back lowering my shirt, "I would like you to come back in a couple of weeks to check on how they are healing but other than that I think your good to go?" he said and I nodded pulling my sweatshirt on.

"Thank you Carlisle." Charlie said and I nodded climbing down from the table with a wobble to which Carlisle looked at me curiously.

"Not the most graceful" I said blushing deeply, "thank you Dr. Cullen" I said and he smiled.

"Please call me Carlisle and your most welcome Bella. Have a good day you two." He said before leaving us in the small room. As we walked out into the parking lot I thought about how much better a doctor Carlisle was compared to most of those in my past.

"Now let's go buy something expensive but not too flashy" I said and Charlie laughed with me as we drove off to the car lot.

****

"Oooh, I like the dark green one" I commented and Charlie just shook his head. It had come to the point where I had told him the colours I liked and he could pick out the car. I really didn't care what it was but it needs to expensive. "Okay I like the California one" I said looking at Charlie who just grinned at me stupidly.

"You mean the Ferrari California" Charlie said as we turned to the sales guy that had been following us making useless suggestions. He looked between me and Charlie and looked confused.

"Yeah I want that one" I said sounding bratty and spoiled, Charlie laughed but didn't correct me. "What colours do you have?" I asked looking at my finger nails. "Cause I want it to be dark green or blue" I said doing my best not to sound totally valley girl. Charlie was doing his best not to start laughing but he was starting to turn a funny colour. I suppressed the giggle building in the back of my throat.

"This way miss" The guy finally managed to say and I rolled my eyes and walked in front of him. Finally Charlie broke out in laughter and I smiled evilly. The poor guy looked so confused. "Is something wrong sir?"

"Nah, ignore him, he's nuts" I said. "So can I pay for it all at once and get some kind of deal?" I asked and he started to look suspicious. "I will be paying with a debit card" I said and the guy looked at me like I had turned into a vampire or something. "It's only around $250,000 right?" I asked and he nodded at this point just gaping at me. "Well then I have that in cash if you would prefer" Charlie and I had discussed this earlier and thought cash might work better than debit, I really didn't like carrying this much money though it's kind of asking to be mugged. Charlie started laughing again when the guy looked confused and led us to his manager.

****

"That poor guy." I said laughing as I waited with Charlie for them to do whatever it was after the papers were signed and the money paid.

"He's probably wondering where you got that kind of money" said Charlie. Sure he wasn't loaded but I knew he did okay for himself. Sides I have money enough for the both of us even if he could never have bought me this car I knew he would have helped me buy something if I needed it. 

I shrugged and said "none of his business is it – just because we didn't come in here wearing designer clothes it doesn't mean we don't have the cash to buy one of their cars, does it! Anyway, the money doesn't mean much to me so I don't care how much I spend!" Just at that moment my beautiful new deep blue California drew up alongside me – the colour didn't really bother me – as long as it had an engine I didn't care, I just smiled and thought, well at least I have this!

"So do I call her California or name her something more unique?" I asked Charlie and he smiled at me shaking his head. "What do you think or Cally?" I said and he looked at me sharply and I agreed, "Nope, maybe Nia?" I asked and he shrugged. "Nia it is then." We walked up to the manager who held out the keys to me.

"You are now the proud owner of this beautiful car" He said and I smiled at him.

"Hey, its not just any car, it's my car and her name is Nia, oh and thanks for your help, gotta be going now" I said taking the keys. The sales guy had sorted out the insurance and stuff for me, and there was a full tank of gas so maybe we could have some fun on the drive home! Charlie stopped me and I turned to look at him.

"Remember you need other things too, we could pick up some bedding for you on the way home" he said laughing at my excitement. I nodded and made sure to follow behind the cruiser we drove to the store. It was fairly close to the dealership another sign of how small this town is.

"Okay Charlie, lets shop!" I called from my car as I locked it and walked him smiling. At least some of the awkward tension and stilted conversation had eased. I grabbed some blue bedding and other knickknacks for my room. I had chosen a small desk and bed side table, neat zebra garbage can, CD player and little rug. We managed to load Charlie's cruiser to bursting and then I noticed an electronics store and figured I might as well get rid of all of the cash I had, Phil's money burned in my pocket.

I pointed to the store and Charlie nodded so I went on ahead to see if they had a laptop. I was quite good with computers so maybe I would get them to set up a wireless connection for me at Charlie's, he had suggested a dial-up connection and I cringed at the thought of it – just goes to show how behind the times this little town is!!! Maybe they didn't have wireless available yet; oh they must have surely, its 2010! The tech guy said that they could send someone to hook us up and deliver the laptop so I paid for it all along with additional insurance which would not go wrong.

After most of my 'I'm so sorry about beating you' cash was spent we went and deposited the rest in the bank then went home to get my room in order. As far as I was concerned there was still far too much left of it for my tastes but there was so little I really needed. Tomorrow I would go grocery shopping and cook for Charlie and I but tonight pizza would have to do. Charlie as usual watched the game and ate his pizza in silence, I handed him a can of Vitamin R which he took absently, his full concentration now on the game! This was Charlie's world now and no one can intervene! For some reason I liked that he didn't put on any pretence with me and was just himself.

I sat back and thought about what the future might hold for me. I had spent nowhere near all the money he had given me but at the same time I felt like I should give it back and yell at him for thinking it made anything better. Phil would try to apologies after the rehab session I just didn't want to think about what that meant. Would he think that since I had spent the money that I forgave him? Knowing that there wasn't anything I could do I settled for going to bed and kissed Charlie good night after my second piece of pizza.

My room looked nice and more like me now so I flopped on my bed and regretted it instantly as pain shot through me. I lay still for a short while and let the pain pass, I smacked my head for forgetting about my stupid ribs. Staring at the ceiling I thought about nothing and everything and with tears in my eyes I changed for bed and curled up as best I could and tried to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Appointment

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Biddy429 !!!

Chapter 4

_**Appointment**_

I woke up crying, I had been dreaming but they were good dreams, or at least they were! Dreams full of sunshine and happy times. I turned my head and looked at the window, yes, another grey start to yet another grey day in the dreary, dull town of Forks. Don't get me wrong, I was really grateful to be here, safe and sound, away from Phil but I was used to the sunshine and warmth of Jacksonville. Sometimes life just sucks!

As I lay there I thought of my predicament and immediately felt the need to scream, it was hard trying to suppress the scream. I had to get a grip; there were more important things in my life I had to deal with other than the weather! Maybe I should do more instead of looking out of a window all of the time or surfing the internet, maybe I should make an effort to do something I might not feel this frustration.

I really did not have any interest in anyone other than Charlie, but then again, I did not know anyone other than Charlie in this godforsaken place. I really did need to give myself a good shake, I had been here for three weeks now and all I am doing is wallowing in self pity and loathing. I hadn't even tried to meet new people or even some of Charlie's friends.

Charlie knocked on my door spoke softly as he opened the door and entered my room, "Bella, are you awake? You have an appointment in 2 hours with Dr Cullen" He smiled at me as he spoke and I sighed. He was worried and it was over me and my lack of interest and energy.

"Oh, Hi Charlie, I'm just about to jump in the shower, shouldn't be too long" I told him smiling at him and trying to lift his worry. Charlie walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. My attempt had done nothing to easy his worrying, he had already suggested therapy much to my dismay. I told him what had happened the last time I tried this so he dropped the subject. I sighed and rolled over onto my back to look up at him, I knew he was trying to do what was best for me but he really had no idea what that was. I don't think I knew either!

I sat up in the bed and mumbled "sorry" Charlie looked at me and before either of us could say another word he gathered me into his arms and gave me a reassuring hug. My safe haven against the world, my Uncle Charlie. How much longer was I going to hurt the man that had become a father to me? I would apologise until I stopped hurting him even if he said he didn't want my apologies how else was I going to tell him that I didn't mean to be hurtful?

"Hey there, nothing to be sorry for Bells, I'm just worried that this might not be the right place for you" releasing me to look at my face more clearly.

"I think I should go to school, what do you think?" I said and he smiled at my complete lack of enthusiasm. I had never really enjoyed school and certainly did not find the "fun" in it! "Its a necessary evil and then I suppose it would give me something to do with my time I guess" I said. Maybe going to school and meeting people my own age would be good for me, I might make some new friends. It would give me something to do at least.

"That's the spirit" Charlie said ruffling my hair as I smiled at him. "Now girl, get yourself dressed and ready to go to the hospital, you need to be ready to leave in an hour and a half. So, if you're not ready I will be leaving without you, got it?" he said and we both laughed. Charlie left and I dragged myself from my bed, grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Exactly an hour and a half later I was ready to go, I came downstairs and stood by the door, standing to attention and making a mock salute at Charlie. He laughed at my idiocy, it was nice to laugh and joke around sometimes.

I had been ready for the last thirty minutes, it had only taken me an hour to shower, dress and brush my hair, the rest of the time I spent lounging on my bed not really thinking of anything at all. I had to get the timing right for Charlie, he said be ready in an hour and a half so here was an hour and a half later and ready to go. I smiled when he saluted me back and then we were off. The rain was torrential and it was becoming very difficult to concentrate and focus on the road ahead, I was so glad that Charlie was driving and not me!

We pulled into the hospital parking lot, Charlie parked the car as near to the hospital as possible. We then ran for the doors as quickly as we could, it was a feeble attempt as by the time we got into the hospital we were both dripping wet. People looked at us though we were mad and that we were the only people who were running to get out of the rain! We reached the front desk and the receptionist did not even look up as we came to a stop in front of her.

She looked up but she was not smiling, she asked "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I have an appointment this morning with Dr Cullen, my name is Bella Dwyer" I replied.

The receptionist turned to her out dated computer and finally replied "Oh, yes I see, can you please take a seat in the waiting area and I will let Dr Cullen know you are here?"

"Okay" I said and both Charlie and I headed towards the seated area.

Just as we took our seats Dr Cullen walked into the room "Ah, perfect timing Bella, Good morning to you both" he said reaching out his hand to welcome us both. "Would you both like to follow me?" he said as he opened a door leading to an examination room. We both entered the room and Carlisle indicated to the examination table where I should sit. "How are you feeling today Bells?" he asked,

"Good, I'm thinking of starting school next week" I told him and he smiled at me nodding his head.

"Well that's good. Hopefully you will meet my children. What grade are you?" he asked

"I'm in grade 11 so that makes me a junior." I said smiling at him.

"Oh very good, that means you're in Edward and Alice's year. They are my youngest two. Rose, Jasper and Emmet are seniors" He said I looked at him a little confused as to how he could have children and look so young. He must have realised what I was thinking as he laughed and went onto explain.... "Rosalie and Jasper are twins their father was my wife Esme's brother. When he passed she took custody of them, Edward, Alice and Emmet are our adopted children" He explained and I nodded as it made more sense. I was beginning to think he had started having a family at the tender age of 10!

"Cool, maybe I will have some classes with them" I said hoping they were as nice as their father. Carlisle smiled and indicated to me that he was about to start his examination. Carlisle then asked me if I wanted Charlie to remain in the room during my examination, I agreed to this.

Carlisle pushed and prodded gently before saying "Everything seems to be healing very well. I commend you on taking care of yourself Bella," I blushed at the compliment. "Well I don't think you'll be needing my services any longer and it's such a shame to lose such a good patient" He said smiling and I grinned back. I fixed my shirt and hopped down from the table, luckily I kept my balance this time! I smiled at Carlisle as we walked back down the hall, I was still carrying my dripping wet coat from earlier and it seemed to be making small puddles on the floor.

"Bye Carlisle nice to see you again." I said as we parted and he smiled at me before turning and walking into the nursing station. It was still pouring with rain so instead of putting on my soaking wet coat I held it over my head and ran to Charlie's cruiser. During the drive home neither of us talked but we were both pleased with the trip and couldn't wait for me to start school.

I wonder if I'll get along with Alice and Edward and if I'll have any classes with them. It would be nice to have some close friends for a change, friends I could rely on, friends that wouldn't leave me in the lurch. If either of them were anything like their father then I think they will be very reliable friends to have! I could not bear getting new friends then losing them over something stupid and being punished by them for things happening out with my control.

No, no, no Bella, don't do this again I say to myself, it's a new life, a fresh start, I need to get myself together and be more positive. I have not even met any of them yet and I am already making problems and condemning them!! Get a grip Bella! Sides it's not like their the only people in the school, I'm sure I'll meet someone to talk to during school.


	5. Chapter 5 High School

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Biddy429 !!!

Chapter 5

High School

The week passed slowly but I enjoyed the time I spent with Charlie and tried to not get worked up that I would be going to high school in a few days. I made almost every dinner for Charlie and I though it took a bit of work at first to think of things that I could make that we would both want to eat. I also concentrated on trying to get my body back into the cycle of waking early, being active throughout the day and hopefully being tired enough to fall asleep the minute my head hit the pillow. It was quite hard to do but I tried to persevere.

The Sunday before was the hardest, I was antsy and Charlie noticed but did not say anything but diplomatically tried to avert my attention to things that would calm me down. Unfortunately, none of it worked too well but we decided that we would get together after school at the diner and have a talk. Its nice to talk with Charlie, we seem to be on the same wavelength, it was as if we were really father and daughter, obviously that was not the case but we were blood related.

That night I sat staring out my window, and as I look into the darkness of the night I plead with my mind not to let me dream of the all the things that hurt me, all the horrible things and surprisingly the beautiful things too. I knew it would make no difference but I still hoped as I have every night for years. Tomorrow was my first day of school and this was my chance to feel normal again, one of the crowd, not that I ever was, but this was my chance and I was not going to blow it now! Let me only dream of sticking out there or not making any friends instead of the past.

"Ready for bed Bells?" Charlie asked standing in my doorway.

I looked up at him and said "Oh Hi Charlie", moving away from the window to hug him good night. My pyjama pants were too long and I nearly slipped into him when I stepped off the rug. He grabbed my arms stabilizing me chuckling and I blushed deeply and straightened out. "Yes I am." I answered once he finished laughing which only made me blush worse 'ah embarrassment my old friend.'

He smiled shaking his head and turned to leave the room. He closed the door after wishing me a good night. He didn't say sweet dreams anymore as I have woken him up too many times in the middle of the night for him to think it was possible for me to sleep soundly anymore. As I got into bed I heard Charlie shut the door to his bedroom across the hall from me. I smile at the thought of knowing he is so close by and making me feel safe for a change.

As I lay in my bed, willing sleep to claim me, my mind went around in circles wondering how the people of Forks, more accurately how the students of Forks High would react to me. It isn't common for people to start in the middle of the semester so I wonder if they are going to think I'm a freak. I tried to imagine the worse reaction they could have and ended up giggling as I thought of them calling me a witch, twit, nerd or something equally stupid. Some people are strange but I have no problem with lies they don't hurt as much as an honest opinion that you suck or aren't worth their time.

I don't know what time I eventually fell into a restless sleep, but I dreamed of an angel with the

sweetest laugh, her smile made my heart glow but soon I was alone and the ache in my heart overwhelmed me. I shot up in my bed, drenched in my own tears trying desperately to make some sense of the dream. All I could feel was the pain of loss and the joy of life, so strange, so emotional, and so lost. I looked at the clock and realised that I had another two hours before I needed to get up! I was so not going to get anymore sleep tonight so I got up and headed to the shower. The water flowing over my body seem to ease some of the confusion and the dream slowly dissipated from my mind. I dressed and lay on top of my bed with a book until it was time to go downstairs for breakfast.

I was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of me when Charlie came downstairs. I had hardly touched it; I looked up and smiled my greeting to him. He looked at me and I could see that he knew how I was feeling but he said nothing. He fixed his own breakfast and sat down across the table from me and judging by the way he looked this morning, he had as little sleep as I had. I hated when I kept him awake, it was just not fair. I thought that maybe if I finish my breakfast then that would give him at least one thing less to worry about.

Charlie cleared his throat and spoke gruffly "Bells, are you sure you are up to going to school today, it looks like you have not slept much at all!"

I had walked to the sink to clear my dishes by this time and was in the midst of returning to my seat. "Charlie, you worry too much, I will be fine so please stop worrying about me, I am a big girl you know, anyway it's not like I wouldn't be nervous whatever day I start a new school"

"Well then, I should get going, first I need to go to the office and get my schedule and everything" I said and after a few moments silence, Charlie nodded his agreement. We both reached for our jackets and moved towards the front door. We stepped outside and when I looked at the California and Charlie's cruiser both in the driveway I could not believe how out of place my new car looked in Charlie's driveway! Oh well, you can't have everything can you?

"Try to have a good day kiddo" He called as he got into the cruiser and drove off to work. I waved and nodded at him. Quickly settling myself into my car and setting off for school.

Thankfully the rain was not too heavy this morning so driving was not much of an issue today. I was a little nervous as I had not driven much in the rain at all, but my worries were groundless. I reached the school and as I turned into the parking lot I wondered where to park so I opted for not too close to the front building and closer to the main body of the interconnected buildings that made up the school. Darting up to the main office I walked into a room filled with plants, can they not get enough green in this town I thought!

I approached the woman behind the desk whose head shot up as if she had completely missed the sound of my entrance. She did not speak but looked at me questionably, "Um... Hi I'm Bella, I'm the new student?"

"Hello dear, I'm Mrs Cope. I have your papers for you here somewhere" She said and I waited as she looked through stacks of papers. I would go nuts if I had to work in such a mess but that's just me. "Oh, here you go dear, you need to get each of your teachers' to sign this one and then bring it to me here after school alright?" she asked and I nodded noting which one was to be the autographed one, taking the papers and leaving the office. My locker was close to my first class and I quickly dropped my bag in and went to find the class room and wait for the other students and the teacher to arrive.

"Hi" A voice called from behind me and I turned to look at its source. A dark haired lanky and vaguely nerdy boy looked at me sheepishly and I smiled at him. It was kind of funny that he looked more uncomfortable then I did.

"Hi there, I'm Bella" I said extending my hand out to him. After a moment he took it and shook it vigorously.

"Hi I'm Erik I think we have first period together" he said replied finally letting my hand drop.

"Sweet, nice to meet you too Erik would you like to sit with me or does... umm... Mr Kelsing have a seating plan?" I asked nearly forgetting the teacher's name, Erik smiled again.

"No, no seating plan and I would love to sit with you" he said. I relaxed a bit when no one made anything other than a casual glance in my direction. As the class progressed I remembered the slip I needed to get signed and got up to go and do so when Erik frowned and I looked at him confused. "Where you going?" he asked trying to hide his hurt.

I explained quickly trying to erase his hurt expression, "I've got to get my slip signed I'll be right back" I said showing him the paper and he relaxed again. The kid thought I had changed my mind and was going to sit elsewhere! I thought I had problems! Mr. Kelsing warned me that he tolerated no fraternization during his lecture and I mock saluted him and he frowned. This could be interesting if a simple joke gets that reaction from him.

"So what other classes do you and I share?" I whisper pulling out my schedule and he compared his to mine and sighed.

"We have first and last period together" He said and I giggled.

"Well we could have lunch together so we might actually get to talk to each other" I said and he seemed more confident. The kid could use an ego boost and I would happily help him with that if he continues to be nice and not creepy or overly attentive. Class has started and other than eye rolls and soft giggles Erik and I didn't converse the entire period.

Kelsing glared at me a couple of times but I did my best to make him not notice me. My eyes were glued to the board and him while he spoke, thankfully I could multitask and write without really looking at the page. Useful for writing notes and passing notes!

We parted ways for the next class which was Algebra II, I handed the teacher my slip before looking for a seat. The only open seat was next to a small black haired girl that smiled at me but made no move to talk to me. She looked like she was concentrating on something so I let her be.

I noticed that the girl had great bone structure and in the back of my head I mapped her face thinking of a painting that I could create with a pixy faced girl. I blushed and tried to pay more attention to the class. I couldn't nail down a story line that fitted with her so I settled for having mapping her face. Even though I was sitting near the back, most of the class managed to stare at me at some point during the class. No one made any comments however so I just shrugged it off as being the new kid.

The class passed quickly enough and I tried to concentrate on the lecture and taking notes. Having studied on my own from the text books for so long I was going to have some issues with lectures. After this class finished I walked slowly to my history class wondering what this lecture would be like. Having read so many books and articles on different eras in the past I wondered what the focus of this class would be. I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I completely missed my classroom and ended up late.

"Sorry" I said walking in and handing my slip to the teacher. Her sour expression was enough to tell me that I wasn't going to enjoy this class. I looked around and found the only empty seat yet again which was beside a blonde haired boy. I walked over and took my place. A couple of the other people in the class looked like they would have talked to me but I seem to get put next to the kids that really don't want to be bothered. Pushing the thoughts away I looked over at him and dang, the boy had a great face.

If everyone I sat next to were all going to ignore me then thank the heavens that at least they had interesting facial dynamics. That was far more nerdy and artsy than I intended, oh well embrace the dorkiness I thought shrugging to myself! As I thought more about this I realised that the pixy and the blonde guy's faces would work well together, as a couple I mean. Again I couldn't think of a story line but knowing I could put them together was nice.

Realising that I hadn't been paying any attention to the lecture I turned my focus back to the teacher as she talked on and on about... nothing. I quickly glanced around me and found most of the students were trying to stay awake. Lovely, my first history class and I get the teacher that can talk about nothing for an indefinite amount of time. I glanced at the boy next to me and made a sad and horrified face and he chuckled and nodded. Well that's something, maybe I just have to break them out of their shells.

As the bell rang I extended my hand to the boy next to me and smiled. He stopped staring at my hand and then at my face and I looked up at him and waited for him to brush passed me or to take my hand. He is really tall I feel absolutely tiny next to him; finally he took my hand and shook it gently.

"I'm Bella what's your name?" I asked as he let go of my hand.

"Jasper" he said and smiled slightly at me and I grinned at him. He looked confused and a little startled by me but that's nothing new.

"Nice to meet you Jasper hope to see you next class" I said walking towards the door and out into the corridor. I was proud that I at least had his name now and that he seemed to not mind me too much. As I walked to my locker I thought about how his face had seemed pained the entire class and especially as I spoke to him. Maybe he's really shy and is uncomfortable around people. It's a good thing then that I only spoke to him for a minute or so. He seemed nice just a bit standoffish.

"Hey Bella!" Erik called as he walked towards me and. I smiled and waved at him and the students in the hall looked between the two of us as though it didn't make sense.

"Hey Erik, so are we having lunch together then?" I asked and he beamed at my words and even more so when I took his arm in mine and walked towards the cafeteria needing to buy my lunch.

"Well I thought in the cafe since its raining" He said still completely happy and I nodded smiling.

Walking into the cafeteria was like suddenly being an exhibit in a zoo, unnerving and not much fun. One girl looked at me like I had killed her pet hamster or something but I ignored it as a boy with blond hair and a slight acne problem came running towards me. Erik's face fell but I tried to ignore it for now. I got the feeling that there was a lot of puppy love in the air and I was the puppy! I really hoped that Erik and this new guy were not close!

"Hi Erik!" He called and then his gaze shifted to me and I felt the beginnings of anger as I realised he looked like starved man and I was his first meal. Not that it wasn't flattering but having never met him before that look was way too forward, almost like a leech. "Who's your friend Erik?" he asked never looking away from me. I definitely didn't like him. Why do I have the feeling I was going to have a problem with him if he got the wrong idea? Best to just stay away from him I really hope he and Erik aren't close.

"Mike." Erik sighed and then he seemed to be suppressing his disappointment before continuing, but I cut him off. Yes they weren't friends!

"My name is Bella. Mike and I was on my way to get my lunch with Erik if you don't mind" I said politely but sternly indicating that he was not welcome at all. Mike didn't hear it so I rolled my eyes and took Erik's arm and pulled him forward in the line. Apparently 'leave me alone' means 'follow me' to Mike as he tagged after us and I did my best to ignore his staring at me. Oh yeah this boy was on his way to Creeperville.

Erik was beaming as we made our way through the line, pleased no doubt that I chose him over Mike. Not a hard choice but it seems as though girls usually choose Mike. Erik led me to a table where another girl and boy were sitting at and I smiled at them. I wasn't surprised when they smiled and waved back as we approached. Now I just felt silly for thinking they would treat me as a leper.

I found out quickly that the girls name was Angela and the boy, her boyfriend was called Ben. I introduced myself and felt completely at ease with them. School was going to be better than I had originally thought. Angela and I had third, fourth and fifth periods together and Ben and I only had lunch or fourth period together. I was disappointed when Angela mentioned that the only available seat wasn't next to her and that Mr. Varner wasn't going to change his seating plan.

"So who am I sitting with in Bio II?" I asked and she looked behind me and pointed subtly to a table that held five astoundingly beautiful people. Wow and I thought I would stick out here. I noticed the pixy girl and Jasper were at the table. Now that I thought about it they were extremely beautiful and I had just been caught up in their faces to notice the whole package. They were sitting together and I really hoped they were together as they really suited one another.

"They are the Cullens, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster children. You'll be sitting next to Edward, the coppery haired one" She said and my eyes locked on Edward as he turned and stared straight back at me. I blushed and quickly looked away embarrassed at being caught staring.

"It's weird though other than Edward they are all dating each other. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, the blond ones. And Rosalie is dating Emmett and Jasper is dating Alice. It's nice that they found love and all that but it must be weird kinda being siblings you know?" she said wistfully. Angela was not being mean or nasty about it she was genuinely concerned at what other people seemed to think of them and treat them. I however was really happy that I was right about Alice and Jasper!

At that moment I knew Angela and I could easily be close friends. If I let her in that is, I'm not sure but if anyone is going to be a close friend I would like it to be her. I smiled at her and nodded my thanks for the information. She smiled back and got up gesturing that we should head to class or we might be late. We walked in a comfortable silence and I was thankful to Erik for being friends with such a nice girl and introducing us, though I am sure we would have met eventually. It's nice to meet someone so quickly – it will make everything a lot less painful.


	6. Chapter 6 Biology and Art

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Biddy429 !!!

Chapter 6

Biology and Art

Angela smiled apologetically at me as she took her seat on the opposite side of the room from where Edward was sitting. There goes my chance of sitting near her and passing notes or something. As I walked towards Mr. Varner's desk I noticed Edward move slightly and looked at him. He was rigid and he looked furious and I felt the colour drain from my face. It was obviously me he was reacting too, but why; he was fine a few seconds ago. I tried not to let the pain of his reaction show on my face. I walked forward and took my seat avoiding his eyes at all cost. Two could play this game.

Instantaneous hatred hurts whether or not you know the person. I let his face stay at the forefront of my mind trying to dissect the emotions on his face. Hatred was the most obvious one, but pain, why pain? then want, desire and lust! Lust! Well I was seriously confused now so I just shook them away. How could you want something you hated, or hated something you lusted after or even desired – such contradicting emotions, I am usually quite perceptive to peoples feelings and emotions but this is odd, I get the feeling he wants to hurt me or get rid of me but then something else tells me he wants me and desires me – why on earth???? Maybe he just simply hates the fact that he might want me – oh I need to seriously stop over thinking things! I am nothing special, I am actually a bit of a klutz and a bit nerdy – how silly is he then!!!

I tried to focus on the lesson but having already learned about cell biology from self study, I found it hard to pay attention. Since my new lab partner and I didn't seem to be working out I longed for my previous home school freedoms. I started doodling to try and keep my focus from the boy next to me that hated me. I drew Alice and Jasper, Jasper's arms around Alice's tiny waist they looked so happy together that I forgot about Edward sitting rigid next to me until the bell rang and he sprinted out of the class.

Looking after his rapidly vanishing form I shrugged and let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. Angela came and stood next to me as I gathered my stuff.

"What was that about?" she asked and I shrugged looking at with a confused expression on my face.

"He obviously doesn't like me" I answered and pulled her out of class with me.

"He's normally pretty okay, I mean a bit of a loner, other than with his family, but that was odd" she commented and I looked at her and she half smiled at me. "Maybe he ate something bad at lunch" She finished trying to make me feel better. I don't know why it bugged me so much that he reacted so negatively towards me. His family were distant, well Alice and Jasper were a bit but they weren't mean.

"Got to get to art, see you Angela" I said as we parted.

As I entered the art room I thanked my lucky stars that Charlie had gotten me out of the mandatory gym classes by mentioning my ribs and creating some other affliction. I handed my slip to the teacher and took a seat in the relatively empty class. They were working with pastels and I smiled at the teacher asking if I could join in and she smiled at my obvious enthusiasm.

Soon I was covered in splotches of pastel paint stuff and had nearly finished my angel. I hadn't realised it but half of the class had moved to sit nearby to watch me work, most of them transfixed at my incomplete creation. I ignored them and continued working until the bell rang. It was then that I realised that we had reached the end of the school day.

"Feel free to stay and complete your piece dear" Mrs. Talbot said to me as the class cleared and I tried to think of what I was going to do with the incomplete work. I smiled at her and thanked her gratefully as I completed the piece and after a half hour stared at it.

The perfection of the face and eyes that haunted my dreams lay before me and I felt the tears flow from my eyes as I tried to control the sadness that filled me. I looked around and was thankful that there was no-one else in the art room. Swearing to never create such a thing again I fled the room and only just barely remember to grab my book bag before running to my car.

When I arrived home I realised that I had forgotten to hand in the signed slip, I would do it tomorrow. Showering to get the last of the damned paint off of me I curled into a ball on my bed and cried.


	7. Chapter 7 Jessica

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Biddy429 !!!

Chapter 7

Jessica

"Bells?" Charlie asked as he sat down on my bed, I pushed myself up regretting falling asleep in my clothes. "I knocked but didn't think you heard me, bad day, yesterday?" he said with a wry smile, obviously noticing that I was still wearing yesterday's clothes. I adjusted myself I nodded and stretched.

"I killed it" I commented leaning forward to rest my head on his shoulder. "I made three friends, Ben, Angela and Erik. My classes are okay, too early to tell yet about the teachers. I did start a conversation with a boy in my history class, Jasper and it went well. Then, after lunch I managed to make my first enemy in Biology, and then later in Art I decided to draw a picture of..." my voice faded as I thought of the picture and tears began to fill my eyes, I rubbed my fists over my eyes to wipe away the tears and sniffed.

"Ah!" Charlie said and hugged me to his side and I looked up at him. "So you have a nemesis?" he said lightly and I chuckled. I loved that something as silly as that could get me to smile and laugh with him. "So you going in your tights today?" he asked and I was in stitches as I pulled away from him and slapped his arm playfully feeling much better.

"Of course!" I called as I shooed him from my room, both of us still laughing. I decided to wear my superman shirt and tight red pants thinking I would get a kick out of being super today. That and for the jokes I could make, the uncoordinated overly cheesy supergirl! Charlie was nearly on the floor laughing when he caught sight of me in my supergirl outfit! Both of us had tears in our eyes as he left. I pulled my black sweater on top and tied my high tops and then peeking out the window I grabbed my coat and prayed that my shoes were waterproof.

****

I parked my car in the same spot as yesterday and decided that this was now MY spot. I grabbed my bag from the passenger's seat and ran into the cafeteria hoping Angela, Ben or Erik was there. Sadly no, so I sat down and looked over my English text, we were currently studying 'Hamlet' so I read over the parts that I was supposed to last night. It's a good thing I've already read almost everything Shakespeare.

"Hey" A nasally voice said from across the table and I looked up at the girl who had glared at me yesterday. I smiled and closed my text book.

"Morning" I said in return and she sat down. I wonder if I was going to get lectured or if she was going to make amends.

"I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday, I'm Jessica" She said smiling at me and I realised she was going to pretend that yesterday didn't happen. Fine with me, I really did not want to have yet another nemesis, as Charlie put it!

"Hi I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you Jessica" I replied, keeping my tone light and friendly, she smiled again and began to ramble on and on about all the gossip at the school. I never once had the opportunity to talk inwardly cringed and made a mental note not to let this happen again! She was definitely the school gossip and SO not going to be a close friend, not like Erik, Angela and potentially Ben.

"So why are you sitting with the nerd herd?" she asked suddenly and I realised that she was offended that I choose them over her and her friends. I hadn't realised that I had the option but it wouldn't have changed my choice anyway.

"Erik was the first person I met when I arrived and he seemed really nice, he introduced me to some of his friends and we ended up all having lunch together, they all seem really nice, is there a problem with that?" I answered trying not to talk down to her. She was the one that glared at me like I had skinned a puppy.

She replied quickly "No, not really, it's just that they keep to themselves and don't really mix with us popular crowd."

I just looked at her and then after a couple of seconds said "Well, I like them and I think its pretty rude of you to refer to them as nerds, I am not into hanging with the popular crowd anyway so I prefer their company" _That'll sort her out I thought!_

"Just to let you know, Ben and Angela are totally a thing and they will ignore you after the newness of your being there fades, oh and Erik, sure he's nice but he is a total Dork." She said with a tone of total dismissal. I think she actually expected me to accept her information as final proof that they sucked and that I should be her friend. I was right, we were never going to be friends!!

A second later Erik walked into the cafeteria and spotted me sitting with Jessica, he looked disappointed but not surprised. I packed up my books and got up to go and talk to him, suddenly I had a killer idea, who really needs another airheaded mean fake friend?

"Oh my god!" I screeched as I ran towards him, hopefully not scaring him too much. As soon as I got near enough to him I threw myself at him. He stumbled slightly and looked at me oddly as I grinned at him. "Oh Erik, Jessica was just telling me, why didn't you say anything!?" I sang as I grabbed his hands and danced us around the cafeteria. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us both wondering what on earth was going on!

"Now we can be Dorks together!" I said and Erik just laughed shaking his head at me. No one said a word but I heard a few people laughing quietly around the cafeteria and I thought to myself "that'll sort her out!"

"Your nuts." Erik said as he and I walked to English, I nodded and smiled at him. "Sorry she was bugging me so I decided to do something crazy and really annoy her. She really thought by telling me shit about you, Angela and Ben that I wouldn't want to be friends with any of you and be her friend instead, I hate shallow people" I said shaking my head and walking into the class.

"What'd she say?" he asked and I looked around like I was trying to be subtle, there was no one in the classroom and anyone would have noticed me anyways. Erik chuckled at my antics and I sat next to him and giggled.

"Well she said that Ben and Angela would eventually start to ignore me when the newness of our friendship wore off and that you were a dork" I said and Erik looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Ben and Angela only just started going out, Jessica was making fun of them because of the height difference. I tagged along with them when they started sitting elsewhere at lunch" He said and it made more sense to me that Jessica was mad that they decided not to sit with them anymore. She didn't like them and she seemed petty enough to do just that.

"You ditched her and so she was trying to get even by pulling me away from you guys. She seems like a keeper" I said and rolled my eyes. "Sides everyone knows that dorks, geeks, nerds and weirdoes are just plain more fun than the normal people" I said like it was common knowledge.

Slowly people began to enter the class and I noticed that Jessica was in this class too. She glared at me and continued to her seat. Drat I lost a friend being an idiot! The tragedy! I quickly wrote a note to Erik saying the same and he laughed up until class started. As the bell rang I felt eyes on me and shifted to see who it was, Jessica was whispering in the ear of the girl next to her and it was this girls eyes who were on me. I didn't like the look of her and knew that she would cause as much of a problem for me as she could.

"I think I have a new enemy, who's that girl?" I asked Erik as we left class. He looked at me with pity, not a good sign.

"That's Lauren. I would call her the school bitch but she might hear it and come after me" He said and I cringed, _lovely_. We parted ways and I walked quickly to Algebra and sat down next to Alice. I hung my coat on the back of the chair and decided to try and be funny. I took of my black sweater and sat down again. Alice looked at me and giggled I smiled back and took my books out.


	8. Chapter 8 Supergirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Biddy429 !!!

Chapter 8

Supergirl

"Nice shirt supergirl" Lauren laughed as she sat down near the door and thankfully as far away from me as possible. I stood up and did the hands on my waist pose, giggling.

"Drat I've been outed! How could this have happened!?" I called and did the stupidest pondering face I could think of. I scratched my brow and stroked my invisible beard, everyone was laughing uncontrollably. I sat down again as the teacher entered the room and I smiled as the rest of the class continued to laugh, it took the poor teacher a few minutes to get everyone settled. Score "one" to me for making lame jokes!

"Nice" Alice whispered to me just before Mr. Letson began his lecture. I bowed to her and started taking down notes. I had put on a long sleeved white shirt under my supergirl shirt and had left my sweater in my locker, carrying coat. Everyone got a kick out of my outfit today although Lauren and Jessica seemed to be trying to make fun of me. I spoiled their plans by doing it first.

As soon as class was finished we all stood up with the intention of leaving the classroom, I thought to myself, "_they want something to laugh about, well I will give them something"_ and proceeded to deliberately trip myself up and felled flat on my preverbal! "What a world when supergirl can't even walk over a flat stable surface without meeting the ground!" I called and everyone laughed with me. I giggled and picked myself up of the ground and dusted myself off walking quickly to History. Jasper nodded to me smiling as I took my seat.

"Afternoon Jasper, it's another horrible rainy day here in Forks, but at least I'm supergirl!" I said and he chuckled and I giggled with him. He had a nice smile it's a shame it didn't last longer. "Hey, you and Alice make a great couple" I said thinking of the picture I drew yesterday and flipped to it, handing it to him so that he could look at it. He just simply stared at it, almost in awe!

It was as though he could not speak, so I was the first to say something, "you can have it, if you want it, I mean it's on lined paper but it's pretty good" I said and he looked from me to the sheet in his hands and nodded. He wasn't smiling but some of the pained look left his eyes for a moment or so. I hope that means we can be friends. "Hey I have some blank paper I'll make you a better one" I said thinking of how boring the last class was.

"No, no, this is lovely, thank you very much Bella!" said Jasper smiling at me. It was nice to see him smile and I was glad he liked my picture.

For the rest of class whenever Mrs. White would say anything closely related to history I would quickly jot it down. Jasper smiled at me every time I did it so I shrugged and decided to ask him about it later. His eyes were glued to my page as I sketched yet another picture of him and Alice. This time I made Alice more playful and gave Jasper his true smile and I was pleased to hand it over to him at the end of class.

"Hey what were you smiling at when I took notes in class?" I asked as I handed him the second picture and watched as he carefully put it in his bag.

"The only way you could know what information was actually related to history in her lecture was if you already knew the points you were putting down" He said and I blushed realising that was exactly what I had done. He smiled at me but didn't continue.

"Okay so I think I may know more about history than she does. But mostly I just want to make sure I do well in this course even if I could sleep through it and get an A" I replied and he smiled at me again. As I left class I noticed that Angela was waiting by the door for me. "Hey Angela, where do you sit in this period I totally didn't notice you, sorry" I said and she laughed at me and smiled as Jasper brushed past us.

"I sit in the opposite corner to you, and I see you've made a new acquaintance." She said bobbing her head towards Jasper and I smiled at her taking her arm in mine.

"Yup, I plan on making all of them love me, and I am gonna make it incredibly awkward for Edward to hate me" I said laughing and Angela joined me after a moment. "Can we stop at my locker?" I asked and she nodded. "Its funny but I completely forgot I met their father at the hospital the week before I started, he told me I was in the same grade as Alice and Edward" I pondered realising I had gotten my wish; I had a class with Alice and one with Edward. "And yet Jasper is the one I've talked to the most out of all of the Cullen kids" I commented finding it amusing that it was Jasper I was getting to know.

"Why were you in the hospital?" Angela asked looking worried. I was going to have to lie but I was ready this time.

"No worries Ange! I am completely fine. I just managed to trip and bruise a few ribs in the move and my uncle was all paranoid and wanted to check that I was okay" I answered blushing slightly I have never really been good at lying and my blush always gave me away. Angela accepted my answer thinking I was embarrassed not lying. Ange is a good nickname for her.

"Ah" She said remembering my earlier very public trip that morning. "Come on supergirl lets go eat" She said giggling and I chuckled putting my books away and walking into the cafeteria. I was getting used to being an exhibit and ignored the eyes that seemed to follow me.

"Over here girls!" Ben called after we got our food and started looking for them. They weren't sitting at the same table as yesterday; they were at a table down from the Cullen's today. I looked at them and nodded at Alice and Jasper it looked like he was showing her my picture. Blushing I walked towards Ben and Erik and sat down beside them.

"So what's with the supergirl outfit Bella?" Erik asked and I shrugged.

"Oh, I just felt the need for a bit of added strength today. Yesterday ended on a bit of a low note for me" I said honestly not thinking about having to answer the next question.

"You seemed fine in Art." Erik said looking at me confused. I nodded thinking desperately to come up with an answer to the question, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to see Alice standing behind me.

"Hi, umm it's Bella right?" she asked looking at the whole table before her eyes landed on mine. "I just wanted to thank you for making such a beautiful picture of me and Jazz" She said and I nodded smiling at her.

"I'm just glad that I could improve it during History, I did one yesterday on lined paper and thought I would do a better one, I gave them both to Jasper" I answered and she grinned at me. "I hope you don't mind that I drew it without your permission?" I asked realising she would know that I had been looking at her during class yesterday.

"No, not at all, I just wanted to say thanks." She said before going back to her own table. Her movements were graceful and it looked almost like she was dancing. I chuckled and thought of drawing her as a dark haired Tinkerbell and Jasper as Peter. She turned and smiled hugely at me almost like she knew what I was planning. Weird but nice at least she didn't look upset.

"Wow" Erik said softly beside me and I looked at him. "They don't normally talk to other people" he explained on seeing my curious expression. Angela and Ben nodded in agreement as though they were thinking that it was kind of sad that no one tried to talk to them, I know I was thinking that anyway!

"I never realised how no one talks to them" Ange said feeling bad and I shrugged.

"Maybe they like their space, don't feel bad just because you didn't notice. Just be you, and say hi or wave if you see them. No big deal really. It's not like they don't have each other" I said and she smiled at me though it didn't completely reach her eyes. "Sides since people leave them alone I bet they don't get bugged by anyone, I mean people constantly asking them out or picking on them" I said and then tried to imagine Lauren or Jessica bothering the girls.

For some reason I just couldn't see it, Alice may be small but I wouldn't want to cross her and well I think Rose would murder me. I looked at Ange and we both burst into laughter, she was thinking the same. I think Alice and Rosalie could handle Lauren and Jess. The boys looked between the two of us and shrugged obviously not getting the joke.

Soon after Ange and I headed to Biology, I walked in prepared for glaring and hatred only to find the seat empty. Now that I thought about it I hadn't seen him at lunch. Looking at Ange I pointed to my seat she shrugged and I sat down. Why wasn't he here? Did he hate me so much that he had moved out of this class and skipped lunch?

My thoughts stayed on Edward as I sketched out the picture of Jasper. After only a few minutes I realised I was drawing Edward not Jasper... he had that same look of hatred. The sharp look hurt and I moved on to drawing his hair and lips avoiding the eyes at all costs. Deciding to finish it later I looked at the board and noticed that Mr. Varner was going over the functions of the different _organelles _in animal and plant cells. Looking in my text I began to skip ahead to see if I knew all of this terms lesson plan and found that minus a few weird details that I did. This was going to be a long class especially if my lab partner was going to be absent.

"So now he's a no show" I said to Ange as she waited for me to pack up, I have to get quicker at this.

"Maybe he's sic." She suggested again and I nodded but for some reason I knew that he wasn't in class because of me and it made me feel awful. _"why does this bother me" I thought to myself! _We parted as she went to Geography and I made my way to Art. Erik waved at me and I smiled back taking a seat next to him.

"Hey I totally forgot to ask if you finished your piece or not yesterday" He said and I nodded looking around for the paper I had left on the desk. I couldn't find it but it didn't bug me too much.

"Yeah I did" I said, "but it seems to have vanished on me" I shrugged. Erik helped me look for it and finally found it on top of Mrs. Talbot's desk. We looked at each other and shrugged. She must have put it there in order to prevent it from getting wrecked by other students. I left it there and decided I would ask for it back after class.

We took our seats and were waiting for the remainder of the class to filter in before the final bell. I noticed that Mrs. Talbot was looking at me smiling proudly. I wondered what this meant I nudged Erik.

I whispered to Erik, "Why do you think she is smiling at me?" I asked and he looked at her and back to me again.

"I haven't a clue, maybe it's got something to do with the piece you did yesterday?" he said and I nodded maybe.

"Attention class" Mrs. Talbot called and everyone settled down and it became silent. "I would like to announce that our newest student has caught the eye of some of the administrators and has been offered the opportunity to create a mural for the school, you may know whom I am speaking of" she inclines her head towards me and says "Bella, would you be interested in doing this for the school?" She said and the class erupted in hoots and "way to go Bella's" it was weird but I stood up and then everyone noticed my outfit and laughed. It did seem rather appropriate now.

"Settle down class please, settle" Mrs. Talbot said again and the ruckus stopped, Mrs. Talbot continued. "What do you say Bella? It is a great opportunity" She said beaming at me. I nodded and blushed, no pressure or anything! "Great! The mural is to be in the hall way between Buildings 3 and 5" She finished and I realised that was between my history and English classes. I wondered if was that concrete wall that led to the picnic benches no one seemed to use.

This period, art was filled with me making base sketches of ideas for the mural and everyone trying to help. Thankfully there were only 14 other students in the class or I would have been trampled. Erik added nothing only commenting on what looked neat to him. I was thankful everyone else was making suggestions like 'do sporty stuff' or 'more girly' or my personal favourite 'do it more supergirl style' I have no idea what that means but I got a good little laugh out of it.


	9. Chapter 9 Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Biddy429 !!!

Chapter 9

Shopping

I drove from school to the grocery store to pick up some food items. I parked the car and ran into the store, I remembered that other than milk, eggs and cheddar cheese that I had no idea what we really needed. I just decided to buy anything that took my fancy so I grabbed a buggy and started off in the fruit and vegetable aisles.

A few minutes later I realised there was no way we could possibly eat all of what I had chosen before it would spoil. I stared into the buggy wondering what we could live without. Bananas, apples and oranges were definitely staying but what was going to have to go back on the shelves, it was a hard one......cucumbers, carrots, lettuce, avocados, peppers, tomatoes, pears and mangoes. I continue to stare at the items in the buggy trying to come to a decision and no matter how long I stood there I could not make a final decision, what stays and what goes! Oh what a dilemma I have before me!

"Is something wrong dear?" a voice said from behind me and I turned expecting it to one of the shop assistants who had been watching me, probably thinking I had lost my mind! Imagine my surprise when I encountered another customer with a buggy, she was wearing what looked like a dress with a matching in a lovely shade of green. I noticed that it looked lovely especially as she was wearing a set of pearls which accentuated the colour of the outfit even more against her very pale almost alabaster skin. She must have caught me staring at her because I blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, nothing is wrong at all, it is just that I have realised that if I buy all of what I have chosen most of it will spoil before we get a chance to eat it all. I have no idea what to buy and what to put back, it's just too hard to decide!" I said laughing at myself. She walked over to where I was standing, leaving her own buggy unattended.

The woman stood and peered into my buggy and said "Hmmm it _is_ a lot of fruit and vegetables. How many are you shopping for?" she asked and I lamely held up two fingers. "Really, only the two of you, it looks like you are about to feed an army? A very healthy army too!" she said smiling at me. _I thought to myself "who is she, why does she want to know what I am buying and how many for – what is it to her anyway – maybe that's what they do here in Forks, some people are just plain weird"._

I felt the need to explain my predicament to this woman, why I could not understand, "Well, I know my dad and I will be able to do justice to the apples, oranges, bananas, carrots and cucumbers" I said moving them to the upper section of the buggy. "The main problem I have is the lettuce, tomatoes or peppers. I like salad but my old dad Charlie is a meat eater more than anything" I said and then continued again, "I love avocados, mangoes and pears but Charlie doesn't" so, you could say I'm a bit stuck!" The woman looked at me and then looked at the contents of my buggy once again.

"Well, some advice is what you need. Now, please don't take this the wrong way but is money a big concern? " she asked and I shrugged.

"No not really I'm just used to..." I told her and then realised that had had been bargain hunting! I was so used to buying what was on special or a better deal I had done it on instinct!

"Well dang! I was shopping like I did before when I only had a bit of money." I said relieved as I changed around the produce and lessened the load considerably. Removing the extras and only buying what I wanted instead of the 2 for $5 deal for lettuce and the two batches of 3 for $4 for the peppers. I adjusted a few of the other items in the buggy also and it looked like veggies for two instead of five. "Thanks, I never would have figured that out on my own" I said happily.

She smiled back said "I am just happy to have been able to help you dear" and we each continued with our shopping tasks. We spent the next few minutes looking at items on the shelves and chatted quite amiably to one another about some of the products on the shelves. Dairy was next and I started bouncing slightly. She giggled at me and I smiled.

"I have a thing for chocolate milk, it's just yummy!" I told her as I left the cart and went to grab a jug of skimmed milk and another of chocolate milk. She raised her eyebrows and I shrugged. "I could drink this myself in a day if I'm not careful" I told her and she shook her head at me.

"That may not be the best thing to boast about" She said picking up two jugs of milk, one whole and one skimmed. I looked at her questionably.

"How many are you shopping for?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Seven including myself" She answered and my eyes must have looked as though they were about to bug out of my head.

"Wow, a lot of mouths to feed" I replied and she chuckled as we each continued to pick up various items, like butter, cheese and such. When she picked up three block of butter I knew she had to be a baker. "So you bake?" I asked she looked at me startled for a moment before nodding.

"It's what I do with most of my spare time, why do you ask?" she said looking confused that I knew she baked. I smiled and pointed to her buggy.

"You have icing sugar, castor sugar, flour and now you have lots of butter" I said and she smiled at me. "So what's your favourite that you like to bake?" I asked and she seemed to think about it as I added some items to my buggy. I have no idea how people live without making cookies, fresh cookies rule. "I like cookies... all types really but I am the best at brownies" I said holding out a couple of boxes of brownie mix.

"I am more of a cake and pie maker" She said and I laughed at the way she said that. It sounded so much like a nursery rhyme that I couldn't stop myself, realising I had just burst into laughter I calmed my self and blushed embarrassed. I hope I hadn't offended her by laughing at her.

"Sorry it was just the way you said that, it was a bit weird" I said and quickly continued, "It reminded me of a nursery rhyme... though I can't recall which one right now" She nodded at this and but didn't seem to mind my laughter. We continued to shop together until we both filled our buggies however on looking at my own I realise that I had put a lot more into my buggy than I had intended!

"You certainly have bought a lot this evening dear" She commented as I piled the food from the buggy onto the conveyor belt. I smiled and realised I had massively over bought but it would not go to waste.

"Yep but Charlie's cupboards were nearly bare when I got here." I answered and she shook her head. "A girl's got to care for the boys or who knows the trouble they could get into" I said and she laughed at that.

"I agree completely" She said as I finished loading up the conveyer belt. "I don't know what trouble mine could get into if I didn't mind after them" She said thinking of her family. I smiled at her and wondered what hooligans she had at home. She had the same pale features as the Cullens but its best not to assume things based on appearances.

Once through the check-out I waved at her and headed out into the rain to put my purchases in my car. Once I had unlocked the boot, the first things I put in were the items in boxes. Paper, cardboard and rain don't mix well so I moved as quick as I could and when I was finally finished I was drenched through. I then had to return the buggy back to the store so I ran back with it and as I did so I saw her leave the store.

"Hey since I'm already drenched through why don't I give you a hand?" I asked bouncing around trying to keep warm in the cold rain. She looked at me and being in a supergirl mood I grabbed her trolley and almost skipped to the black sedan that she pointed to. She was smiling at me and shaking her head as she ran with me to the car.

"I don't like the idea of you out in the rain dear" She said in a worried and motherly type of way and I beamed at her.

"Oh, it's okay, I love the rain!" I said actually meaning it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a cold weather person but there is nothing more natural than dancing in the rain in the summer – it's so exhilarating" Quickly noting which bags had boxes I grabbed them as she opened the trunk. Carefully I pushed them in towards the back and grabbed her bags as she turned towards me. I smiled at her cheekily and she passed me the bags and I loaded her trunk.

"Thank you for your assistance my dear" She said as I walked with her to return the buggy. I knew I had to look like a drowned rat by now and once we were under the store front I took off my coat and sweater. She chuckled when she saw my shirt and I blushed.

I smiled at her ruefully and said to her "What can I say, it's my duty" I said striking another horrible pose before giggling. Quickly I put my coat back on and wrung out my sweater. "Dang thing soaks up the water" I commented and once again she chuckled and shook her head.

"It was lovely to meet you dear" She said and I offered my hand.

"I'm Bella" I said, "it was nice to meet you too and thanks again for solving my produce conundrum" I said smiling.

"Not a problem dear, I was only too pleased to have been able to help you, oh and silly me, I'm Esme Cullen, Dr. Cullen's wife" She explained and I smiled widely at her, I had been right.

"Neat and it was lovely to meet you! I met your husband already at the hospital say 'hi' for me? " I answered as the rain decided to come down even harder. I stared at the sky for a moment. "Well that's just mean" I commented, "You could have waited until we were already in our cars" Esme chuckled and I looked at her. "Well it is just plain rude" I said smiling.

"I'm sure it wasn't on purpose dear and I'll pass your message on to Carlisle." She said and we got into our respective cars, being me I managed to slip and land on my butt just as I opened the door. I laughed as I laid back on the ground for a moment. It's a good thing I'm on my way home. Esme looked at me and nearly came over to me as I waved at her in her car.

"I'm fine!" I called giggling, "Well that's all of me dripping wet now" I said pulling myself up and opening the car door and slipping in. I started up the car and was glad for the leather interior; _at least the driver's seat won't have a giant wet stain on it_. I reversed out of the space and drove home very carefully making sure that I stayed in the right lane. Even with almost no one else on the road I was nervous, the rain always made me nervous when I was driving.

By the time I got home my head was hurting from trying to see through the rain. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway and I decided to make him help me with the bags only grabbing 3 or 4 on my way in. I managed to stay upright even on the slippery walkway to the steps and front door but nearly lost it on the porch. Thankfully Charlie grabbed me before my butt could hit ground for the second time.

"Gees Bells." He said laughing and I pushed passed him into the warm house.

"_You_ are getting the rest of the bags" I said pointing at him and began stripping my wet clothes off as I ran up to my room. On my way I also shouted "I am soaked through and in need of a hot shower" I had reached my bedroom when I heard him running out to the car and cussing at the weather. I chuckled to myself at this! With a huge grin on my face I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over my cold skin and before long I began to get warm again.

Sometimes even Supergirl got cold and being a super hero was not all it was cut out to be! Can't have it all ways, can I?


	10. Chapter 10 Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Biddy429 !!!

Chapter 10

Pain

I slept quite well for the first couple of hours then the dreams of my angel had me waking up every 10 to 15 minutes. At about 3 am I gave up and laid on my bed just staring out the window. Mondays suck I decided staring at the darkened window that reflected my own image back to me.

"Bells?" Charlie called from the other side of the door, I jumped, startled, then promptly fell out of the bed landing painfully on the floor, "oooof". "Are you alright?" he asked opening the door and moving quickly to my side, I was too shocked to respond. I tried to move but felt a stabbing pain from one of my ribs and gasped.

"Right, we're going to the hospital, now Bella." He said leaning down to help me up and I nodded moving slowly. I was in too much pain to bother to change out of my pyjama's and yesterday's supergirl top, so I just pulled on a zippered sweat shirt.

Once ready I was ready, Charlie helped me down the stairs and out into the car. My ribs were killing me and I tried to sit in a way that did not put too much pressure on them. It was really hard to do as no matter what way I moved or turned, it was really painful. Charlie was eyeing me nervously, and he drove very carefully, making sure not to hit any bumps and taking turns real easy. I tried to smile at him but I think it came out more looking like a grimace than anything else.

"Almost there Bells, how you doing?" he asked for about the twentieth time and I just nodded each time he asked me. _I thought to myself "Oh Charlie, I love you dearly but please please stop fussing over me"! _I tried to take really shallow breaths but the pain was too much, I was trying my best to breathe through the pain but it was getting harder and harder. Then I felt the tears begin to pour down my face, Charlie looked like he was freaking out and I tried to sooth him only to hurt myself further.

We arrived at the hospital and parked near the ER Department. Charlie came around to the passenger door and helped me out to stand on the sidewalk. He assisted me to walk, or in my case wobble, to the ER. He was lovely about it all, opening and holding doors for me, keeping his arm around me in case I fell or hurt myself further. The pain was that bad that I was beginning to see black spots float in front of me. It was not long before someone approached us in an effort to help and eased me into a wheelchair. I was taken straight through to casualty.

I was taken through to Triage and after a while shown to an examination room. I managed to hobble from the wheelchair and up on to the examination table and waited for the doctor to come and examine me. The pain was beginning to ease slightly, probably because I was now lying down and a bit more comfortable.

The door opened and closed and I heard a soft voice near me saying "Bella? Bella its Dr. Cullen can you take a breath for me?" his voice sounded faraway but I did my best to do as he asked. My body went into spasm as the pain shot through me and in an effort to protect myself I moved to wrap my arms around my ribs but Dr Cullen was holding my wrists to my sides. Finally I let go of the scream that had been building.

"Make it stop!" I pleaded, gasping for air. I couldn't think clearly at all, and all I could feel was a sharp pressure and the blinding pain. It didn't hurt _this_ bad before, or did it, _oh, it hurts so much!_

****

"Is she going to be okay?" Charlie asked with a worried tone to his voice.

Carlisle did his best to reassure Charlie that I would be okay, "She'll be fine Charlie, we will take care of her, I know its hard but try not to worry too much, she is in the best place right now"

"I've heard screams like that before, what do you think happened?"

"Well, one of the broken ribs very nearly punctured her right lung. When she moved onto the examination table the rib must have moved somewhat and started digging into her back muscles. Also, as she has more than one broken rib, one must have dislodged further up just missing her lung as I said. It is excruciatingly painful when that happens.

"But her lung IS okay?"

"Yes, all in all Bella is really lucky that there wasn't any more damage. I will need to reset the broken ribs and wrap them again. It will hurt no doubt especially for the next few weeks and she will need some pain meds. It will however heal in time but she must be careful."

"Thank god," said Charlie. _Then thinking to himself Charlie said, "oh Bella, you have been through so much with that drunk of a father and now this, its just not fair at all, wait till I get my hands on that son of a b............"_

Carlisle set to work re-setting and binding my ribs, it was a painful process but much needed.

A short while later I moved slightly and gasped, I opened my eyes blinking in the brightness of the room. My eyes adjusted slowly and I noticed Charlie and Carlisle, both of them looked deep in thought and both looked equally worried. _It's just a few ribs, for godsake!!_

I looked between them both and thought to myself "who died?" I tried to push myself up and so that I could speak to them however before I got to do that properly, Carlisle was making me lie back down again and I began to struggle. "Bella you need to rest, you are going to hurt yourself more acting like this, please lie back down" Carlisle said in a tone that brooked no argument.

I complied with his request and looked Charlie, I said "Ch...Ch...Charlie, w...wh...what's wrong with me, tell me please, why does it hurt so much?" I pleaded. Charlie shook his head slowly and did not reply I spoke again "Cha...Charlie, your scaring me, please tell me?" so many thoughts flashed through my mind, _was I dying? Was there going to be another surgery_? and I promptly burst into tears.

Charlie rushed to my side and took my hand and said soothingly "ssshhhh Bella, its all right and your fine, no serious injury."

I couldn't take in what he was saying but his tone soothed me "I'm okay? No... no surgery? I'm... not going... to... die?" I asked trying to slow my breathing.

"Carlisle set your ribs your fine and don't you dare start thinking like that girl" He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

Charlie looked at Carlisle for some indication as to why Bella would be acting like this. Carlisle realised what Charlie was thinking by the expression on his face and said "Its the pain meds Charlie, some people react oddly to them, she will be fine after a good nights sleep" Charlie nodded at this.

Carlisle spoke once again "Perhaps it might be a good idea to admit her for tonight, just as a safeguard and for observation?" Charlie looked up a Carlisle and then back to Bella and mused.

Bella looked absolutely shattered, she needed a decent nights sleep and maybe this was the answer tonight, he replied to Carlisle without lifting his eyes from Bella's sleeping form saying "Yes, I think that might be a good idea Carlisle, she may not like the idea but I think it's what she needs right now" nodding.

Carlisle picked up Bella's medical charts and started writing some notes, whilst doing so he said "Okay then I will go and have the necessary paperwork done to have her admitted, if that's okay with you. You can stay for a while Charlie but unfortunately we don't have the facilities here in Forks to accommodate families overnight."

"Oh, that's okay Carlisle, I know she will be in safe hands, I will stay until she is settled and then head home myself" Carlisle just nodded in agreement and headed out of the room to arrange for Bella's short stay in the hospital.

Charlie stayed with Bella for a while until she was moved into a private room. Carlisle could pull strings in the hospital and he managed to get a private room for Bella. He felt that it was the least he could do for the Chief of Police's niece. Once Charlie was sure Bella was sound asleep he left and headed home in his cruiser. He would return the next morning and hopefully Bella was more settled by then and feeling more refreshed, poor girl had been through enough lately.

Bella slept the sleep of the dead, or so she thought, maybe she _was_ dead, it was so quiet! Very slowly she opened her eyes and she could see _nothing,_ absolutely _nothing! _ Well, that's it she thought, I am dead! _"Why can't I see anything, where am I, why is it so dark, I must be dead!" _She reached out her hand and felt at the end of the bed, _"oh, I am in a bed", _she thought, her hand came into contact with a hard object, like a bedrail!

"_Why on earth would there be a bedrail on my bed, what on earth is going on, where on earth am I?"_

"_Enough of this" _thought Bella,"_I need to get out of here, NOW"_. Bella instantly pulled herself up into a sitting position, still unclear of where she was, she did know that she was not in her own room. She was correct; she had a bedrail on either side of her but could not understand why. The need to get out of this bed was imperative.

She easily worked the bedrails but every time she moved she hurt, how on earth was she going to get off the bed having no idea how far the ground was. A thought came to her"YES, she would pull the blanket to the ground and see if it was far, so she did. The ground was only a short distance away but it hurt quite a bit but she could work through the pain there was no other option. It was quite easy to stand and she was very pleased with herself.

The only problem now was, what did she do now and where did she go. She needed to know where she was before she could do another thing. She began to walk away from the bed, her hands reaching out to grab at her surroundings as it was so dark. She stubbed her toe a couple of times and quick movements only made the pain in her ribs hurt even more but she was determined. She eventually came up against something hard "_what on earth is this now_" she thought!

She grabbed something hard and which felt like metal and before she knew what was happening she had managed to swing her body around the other side of the bed and land in the floor in a heap! Her head struck the cold hard floor with a thud and she cried out in pain! She tried to move and pick herself up but her body refused to co-operate. She moved her head and a wave of nausea hit her, but before she could be sick she felt a stabbing pain in the back of her eyes and then the blackness overtook her.

What she did not hear was the door crashing open and two nurses running in to find out what the noise was in the middle of the night. They found Bella lying on the floor unconscious and the blood pressure monitor that had been attached to Bella lying near her head splattered in blood. Obviously she had came into contact with the machine in the dark and lost her footing, she then fell and the monitor had fallen on top of her thus knocking her unconscious!

One of the nurses reached to the emergency phone just at the door of the room and paged Dr Cullen who arrived within minutes. "What happened nurse?" the nurse explained what she thought had happened and they set about getting Bella from the floor onto her bed. She was beginning to come around, her eyes opened slightly and she began to scream.

"Where am I? What's going on?" she screamed backing up slightly. Her arms were flailing all over the place and both Carlisle and the nurse were having a great deal of trouble trying to calm her down.

"You're in the hospital Bella." Carlisle stated calmly. Her eyes were too wide as she began to frantically look about the room.

"Where's Clara? Tell me where she is!" Bella screamed she was totally hysterical.

Carlisle spoke to her softly "Bella, your okay, Clara is not here, hush now or I will have to sedate you" Bella just stared wildly at him and continued to scream for Clara. Carlisle was almost beside himself and could not understand what was wrong with her. He spoke to the nurse urgently, "Nurse, go and call her uncle for me please, he needs to be here, maybe he will be able to calm her down" The nurse nodded to Carlisle and left the room, almost running to the nurses station to call Charlie.

When Charlie got home he had opened a can of Vitamin R, sat down on the settee in front of the flat screen television and decided to watch a game of baseball. He must have been tired as he completely missed the game, never got to drink the Vit R and woke up fully dressed on the settee to the annoying sound of the telephone ringing. He heard the ringing but his brain did not realise what it was.

He stood up and staggered sleepily to the kitchen where the telephone was. He picked up the phone and said groggily "Swan Residence." He did not recognise the voice on the other side of the phone and as he was still half asleep he did not understand what the voice was telling him!

"Mr Swan, this is Forks General, Dr Cullen asked me to call you, its about your niece Bella, she has had a fall and is quite agitated, can you come please?"

He listened to what the voice was telling him and suddenly it all fell into place "Oh my God, Bella, is she okay, is she hurt, please tell me she is okay?"

"Mr Swan, yes she will be okay but at the moment she is quite confused and Dr Cullen is concerned and thought it would be best for you to come and be with her!" the nurse informed him.

"Yeah, I will come, I am on my way, tell Dr Cullen I will be there as fast as I can". With that Charlie hung up the phone and made his way out to the cruiser and drove to the hospital.

****

On his arrival he went straight to the private room occupied by Bella. He knocked on the door and he heard Dr Cullen ask him to come in. When he entered the room he could not believe the sight before him. Bella sitting up in the bed, the tears running down her cheeks, sobbing wildly, she looked so distraught and she seemed quite manic.

Dr Cullen was sitting beside her trying his best to console her without any success. Charlie noticed a syringe sitting on a silver tray near the bed, obviously Carlisle was intending to sedate her at some point but wanted Charlie to try and console her before he went that far. Bella did not like needles of any description and would not cope well with this. Charlie moved slowly towards the bed, afraid in case he would frighten her. Looking into her eyes he realised that they were wild with fear and uncertainty.

He spoke softly to her "Bella sweetheart, its Uncle Charlie, what's wrong honey?"

"U....u.....u...ncle......Cha.....Charlie, oh U......u....uncle Ch.....Cha....rlie, Clara, wh.....wh...

...wh....where is sh.....sh....she, I w....w...woke up aaaand sh.....sh....she w...w..wwas ggone, wh.....where is sh...sh.....she?" Bella's voice was ragged and broken.

"Bella, Clara isn't here." Charlie answered simply and as I looked at him I realised. Everything came back to me and I let the tears overwhelm me. She wasn't here, she was never here. My head turned and I looked at Charlie trying not to sob and hurt myself. He moved and kissed my forehead and brushed at my tears ignoring his own.

"I'm sorry honey" he said and I nodded looking at Carlisle to see if he was really going to stick me with that needle. Instead both he and Charlie helped me sit more comfortably and I pushed myself into Charlie's arms desperate to feel safe. He rubbed my back and soon the tears stopped.

"Sorry" I said wiping at his shirt. I felt like crap but Charlie looked every bit as bad as I did. Carlisle looked between us but said nothing. I needed to know what was happening, "Charlie, why am I in this room, I don't really remember much. I mean, I remember coming to the hospital to get my ribs bound but all I really remember after that is the pain and then falling asleep, after that all I remember is Clar........."

I could not continue but Charlie knew what I was asking him. "Bella, you were in so much pain and you were quite upset last night, Dr Cullen thought it would be a good idea to keep you in overnight just as a precaution, you woke up confused and disorientated and tried to get out of bed in the dark, you fell and hit your head. You managed to knock yourself unconscious and when you woke up you were very distressed. Dr Cullen had the nurse phone me to come in and be with you so here I am! How are you feeling?"

"Er, well a bit better I suppose but I think I want to go home now" I looked over at Carlisle for his agreement, he simply nodded in agreement. He probably wanted rid of a looney tunes patient who probably was the clumsiest person on the planet! I looked at Charlie and said "Right, when do we go?"

"As soon as your ready honey" said Charlie. "_why do I get the feeling there is something he is avoiding talking about, no matter, I will get it out of him some way or other" I thought to myself._

"Well Unc, give me five minutes and I will be ready" I told him simply.

"Okay Bella, I will go sign the papers so that we can get outta here then eh?"

"Okay Unc!!!" He looked at me and laughed at my attempt at humour "unc" indeed!!!! Charlie and Carlisle both left the room and I quickly got ready to leave the hospital. I was so pleased that Carlisle had not needed to give me that injection – needles and I did not mix – hated them, horrible things – gah!

I was ready quickly and walked out to meet Charlie at the nurse's station. He was talking to Carlisle as I approached. "Hi" I said and Carlisle turned to look at me.

"Take care of yourself, Bella, I don't want you getting hurt just to be my patient" he said and I smiled weakly at him. It hadn't crossed my mind and yet because I am co-ordinately challenged I bet I would be seeing him again soon. "Oh you need to come back next week so we can do another CT scan to make sure that the rib stays where it's supposed to be" He added as we walked in front of him out into the corridor.

"Cool. I wish I could say that I enjoyed staying the night here, but I didn't, sorry no offence!" I told Carlisle and he laughed.

He replied "None taken Bella, I'm just glad your feeling better today. Oh and Bella, Charlie has some painkillers for you. Make sure to take two an hour before bed tonight, they will help you sleep" Carlisle stated eyeing me. So I crossed my heart he chuckled at that and I smiled.

"You and Jasper have a similar laugh" I commented randomly and he looked at me smiling. "Of course you have to dress like supergirl in order to get him to chuckle but still" Carlisle seemed to get a kick out of that. "Hey you can say you've treated supergirl now." I said smiling at the thought of him actually saying that to anyone.

"Indeed I can" He chuckled and then continued, "It's nice to know that Jasper seems to be enjoying school a bit more" He said smiling at me, I could tell he loved his children and wanted the best for them as I looked into his eyes.

"Well I torture him regularly, but yeah" I said and he looked at me confused and I shrugged smiling. Charlie looked between the two of us and chuckled.

"She's an evil kid Carlisle. Don't doubt her ability to torture almost anybody close enough to her" Charlie said and I elbowed him.

"Yup" I said shaking my head. Uncles, jeez they tell everybody far too much. "Better get going before the rain drowns us" Carlisle looked amused and Charlie shook his head following me as I headed for the exit. "Nice to see you again and thanks for everything" I called sarcastically and giggled even though it stung a bit. Carlisle looked confused but smiled and waved as we left.

"Did I embarrass you?" Charlie asked as I pouted at him on the way home. I stuck my tongue and smiled at him. "Good"

"Jeez, it's already 2pm!" I said and Charlie laughed at my expression of horror.

"Bella you were in so much pain yesterday, Carlisle thought it best to keep you in overnight as a precaution. You woke up in the middle of the night, you were confused and disorientated and managed to fall out of your bed and hit your head, not like you at all is it? Anyway, you got a concussion and you were out for a while and when you woke up you had a panic attack. They phoned me to come and be with you, scared the willies out of me Bells. Carlisle said that you were fine and fixed you up, so here we are, your out and on your way home now, its all over so relax" he said looking at me like he was thinking _don't make me regret letting you come home._ I held my hands up in surrender which surprisingly didn't hurt in the slightest, mmmmm good pain meds!!!

****

We had been back home for a couple of hours and the pain meds I had taken in the hospital were beginning to wear off so I took two of the painkillers that Carlisle had given to me, Percocet to be exact. I was sitting uncomfortably on the couch staring at Charlie who was staring right back. I let it go and closed my eyes trying to adjust myself so that I could get more comfortable and try and get some sleep. Opening my eyes after a few minutes of failure I looked up at Charlie who was still staring at me.

"Oh for pete's sake what?" I asked and he chuckled before turning back to the game. He was staring at me just to get a reaction, what a man!

"Want me to help you up to bed?" he asked and I nodded not trusting myself to go up the stairs alone. Even if I managed to catch myself it would hurt to bend, damn if I fell I wouldn't stand a chance in hell of helping myself and I would end up back in the hospital. Helping me stand we walked slowly up the stairs and once in my room he took a seat at the end of my bed while I looked for my other pyjama bottoms.

"You're going to have issues at school tomorrow Bella." He stated as I finally found them and tried to pick them up with my toes and not bend. Finally I gave up and pointed to them and he got them for me. "I don't like the idea of you home alone either so I'm not sure what we should do." He said and I nodded.

"How about I call Erik and Ange and see if they are willing to babysit me at school tomorrow and maybe until these damn ribs are healed enough to let me fend for myself" I suggested.

"Smart thinking Bells" He said reaching for my school bag and pulling out my cell phone and handing it to me. He left me to dial the numbers.

"Hi Angela?" I asked and there was a pause before a young boy hollered out 'Ange!' Must be one of the twins she talked about at lunch. "Hey which are you Isaac or Joshua?" I asked and got a grunt.

"I'm Josh" he answered cautiously and I giggled slightly.

"Well I'm Bella one of your sister's friends" I said and the boy grunted and I heard the phone switch hands.

"Hello?" Ange said and I smiled.

"Hey Ange, I'm looking for a favour, I managed to hurt myself and had the pleasure of spending the night in the hospital, don't worry I'm fine, well as fine as I can be! So, I was wondering if you could help me out at school tomorrow and for a while" I said quickly.

"Are you okay?" she asked concern filling her voice and I smiled at her.

"Yeah, you know how I bruised my ribs in the move?" I asked and got an 'umhm' and continued on, "well it was broken and I fell off my bed last night and end up in the hospital. They kept me in and guess what I had another accident while I was there and was apparently attacked by hospital equipment! Lucky me eh? Anyway, Dr. Cullen thinks I managed to move it and he reset it and bind it but I'm not really able to bend or carry, its too painful for that"

"Sure Bella, I would love to help you out, but we don't have many classes together" She said obviously worried about the times she couldn't help.

"Oh, well I'm going to ask Erik too, so that just leaves me on my own for one class" I replied and she seemed pleased so I promised to see her tomorrow morning when I hung up and dialled Erik's number.

"Hi is Erik there?" I asked and was startled when I heard a soft gasp on the other end.

"Hello?" I asked wondering what was going on.

"I'm sorry. But who is this?" she said and I cocked and eyebrow wondering why it mattered.

"I'm Bella Dwyer." I answered a little put off by this woman and her questions. "Is Erik home?" I asked again hoping she would tell me.

"Oh yes certainly." She said as she called out for Erik. I was certain I understood where his lack of confidence came from now.

"Hello?" he asked and I giggled.

"Hey your mom sounded weird, do you not get lots of girls calling you all of the time? I mean am I not just part of the hoards that constantly call you? Cause if you have told me I would have come over instead." I said and I could practically see his mouth hanging open at my accusation.

"Yeah likely, Bella likely" He said chuckling; I guess he figured out my joke.

"Well I called to ask you to do a huge and painful favour for me, are you up for it?" I asked purposely not telling him what.

"You weren't in school today did you want me to get your work? Cause I did already." He answered and I was touched by his kindness.

"Thanks really but I was thinking more along the lines of babysitting" I said and I could tell I had stumped him this time. "I managed to break a rib and ended up in the hospital overnight hence me not being at school. But I'm coming back tomorrow on painkillers and all, so I was wondering if for first and last block and also escort me to second period if you could help me out. I can't really bend or lift anything."

"Seriously, I would love to help you out Bella!" he said and I was puzzled by his obvious excitement at helping me carry my books. People are weird and I just hope he doesn't have a crush on me because that would be real awkward.

"Thanks see you at school tomorrow?" I asked. As I hung up I was still baffled at his desire to help me carry my books class to class. Boys are odd.


	11. Chapter 11 My Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Biddy429!!!

Chapter 11

My Hero

I woke up in my own comfortable bed and made sure I didn't move too much. It was a dull ache, not the pain it had been yesterday, but sore all the same and I didn't want to push my luck and hurt myself any further. Charlie and I made a deal, he'd help me in and out of bed, same with the stairs and I could go back to school. I felt it was a bit unreasonable but I caved when Charlie looked really worried.

Instead of getting up I thought about what I would wear today. I looked at the floor by my bed I noticed a pair of skinny jeans was close by. I'm not what you would call a tidy person! Deciding to be bad and yet not too bad I managed to snatch them and wiggled into them. Not too hard while lying down, but what else would I wear something that I could just slip on over the wrappings for my ribs? Green!, yeah the green t-shirt I got before we left Jacksonville would be perfect. It's a deep green and Charlie said it looked really good on me. Looking out the window I thought of my grey vest to go with it, and my UG boots.

After another few moments of boredom lying there in my bed I picked out a bracelet and my heart necklace to go along with my outfit. I was putting loads of thought into my outfit that I would not normally do but it seemed to pass the time until Charlie knocked on my door and helped me out of bed. He was really unhappy about me changing my pants without him, until I looked at him like he was nuts. I said to him "Jeez Charlie, I need some independence!" Then we laughed and I finished getting dressed.

It didn't look like it was going to rain but I double checked with Charlie and grabbed my grey vest with the little bit of fur lining instead of my coat. All in all I looked more put together then I did on most days. Maybe this whole picking out my clothes first thing would catch on. Probably not, but for now I was going to look put together.

I got to school a good 20 minutes early and found both Erik and Ange waiting for me. Charlie told me that until I had healed enough to drive myself he was going to do the honours. They looked at each other and the cruiser obviously realising only now that I wasn't able to drive. Laughing they both walked over to the car and chatted with me as I waved bye to Charlie Erik grabbing my bag for me and we walked into the school.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I go to my locker and put that thing in there" I said and they laughed at my reference to my bag. "What? It totally is a thing" I answered to their laughter and achieved my goal of making them laugh harder. I managed to suppress the giggles.

"Okay, let's go put that _thing _away" Erik said as we stopped in front of my locker. Quickly I opened it and he threw it inside and I made a face and petted the bag and they were laughing really hard. My smile was huge but still I managed to suppress my laughter, no need to hurt myself. Taking my purse out I put my meds and pens and pencils in it.

We sat in the cafeteria talking about what I was and wasn't allowed to do until it was five minutes before the first bell rang and we parted, Erik and I walking slowly towards English. Gladly taking my spot Erik spoke to Mr. Kelsing about how I injured myself and was going to either be early or a little late to my classes for a while so as to avoid the hurry and get bumped.

"Ms. Dwyer? I will need a note from your doctor in order for the tardies not to go into your record" He said shooing Erik away from the desk. I looked through my book and pulled out a note from Charlie and handed it to him as he approached my desk.

"Sorry this is all I have today, I'll get Car... Dr. Cullen to write me a note at my next appointment I have one with him on Monday". I said and he frowned at me. It was then that I realised that I had forgotten to take my painkillers so I got Erik to get my purse from the floor and hunted through it. Pulling out the prescription bottle of pills and my water I took out my two and went to put the container away. Mr. Kelsing's reached out his hand and stopped me, I looked up at him as he took the bottle from my hand. I just sat there totally amazed!

"Excuse me! That is my personal property" I stated and reached to grab the bottle back as my face contorted in pain, I tried to breathe past it. The movement only caused me more pain and discomfort and in doing so I dropped the pills I had been holding in my hand. Erik looked at me concerned reaching was on the list of don'ts.

"Don't be so dramatic Ms. Dwyer" Mr. Kelsing said coldly and successfully grabbed the bottle from my hand. I didn't fight him as I was still trying to breathe. Erik on the other hand stood up, as bold as brass, and took the bottle from Mr Kelsing then stared down at him. Erik was taller than Mr Kelsing and did not have much trouble doing this.

Erik came into his own at that point, his protective side to the fore, "Are you really that stupid man! Jesus! She is doubled over in pain and you act like she stubbed her toe. She has broken ribs, come on Bella" he said helping me to my feet and stuffing my meds back into my purse. "We're going to talk to Mrs. Levington" he finished scowling at Mr. Kelsing who now looked shocked and totally amazed!

"Your nuts" I sniggered, leaning on him as we made our way to the office.

"Hey you guys okay?" a smooth voice called from behind us and Erik turned to look at the source. It was Edward Cullen and he was jogging towards us.

"Yeah, we're fine thanks, she just needs to catch her breath and I'm going to talk to Mrs. Levington about student rights" Erik responded angrily.

"No... need to... get yourself in... trouble Erik" I said gasping through the pain. He rolled his eyes and Edward chuckled but moved forward to help support my weight by taking my other arm. "Thanks I just really... need to sit down" They nodded and walked me into the office and I sat gingerly down on one the chairs.

"Bella have you taken anything for the pain" Edward asked as he sat next to me, Erik looked between the two of us and went to the desk to ask to see the principal. I nodded and pointed at my purse, he picked it up and said "your pain meds are in here?" I could not speak for the pain but nodded to him. He then asked "do you mind if I........?" Obviously was asking my permission to look in my purse to get my pain meds out, what a weird guy he was, nice and gentleman like but still weird! I nodded again; I was beginning to feel like a nodding dog by now! "Percocet?"

"Pretty strong stuff, how many?" he asked and I nodded holding up two fingers. "When?" he asked again and I tried to think and held up four fingers. "Hours?" he asked and I nodded my head. "Time to take more?" I nodded feeling rather like a mime. He rose and walked over to the water fountain and got me some chilled water to take with my meds but I was still controlling my breathing trying to lessen the pain by keeping it steady and not too quick. He opened the bottle and tipped two pills out into my hand, I popped them into my mouth and he very kindly raised the cup to my lips and held it while I took a few sips of the lovely cool water. I then breathed "thanks" to him. He just sat beside me quietly.

"Miss? Are you alright?" a female voice called over Edward and I looked up at a youngish woman and tried to smile. The pain was beginning to fade.

"Yeah I'm feeling a little better, I just moved the wrong way when Mr. Kelsing took my medication from me and I tried to grab it back" I answered my voice steady and calm. She looked confused and appalled.

"Did he know that you needed it?" she asked trying to make the situation less extreme. I nodded.

"Yeah I needed to take two because woke up during the night and had to take two because of the pain so I needed to take more as soon as I got to class but he didn't seem to believe me that I have broken ribs that are very painful." I answered blushing realising that she would do something about my accusation.

"mmm, I see, well Ms Dwyer that's really very inappropriate and it will be dealt with" she said formally and I realised she had to be the principal as I saw Erik smiling behind her. Well dang I went and ratted on Mr. Kelsing. Somehow I doubt this would bother me too much. "I think you should get to class now Ms Dwyer, and you too Mr Yorkie and Mr Cullen and be assured that this matter will be dealt with immediately, good day!" and she inclined her heat towards us and walked away. I smiled at her retreating figure and felt quite smug, I looked towards Edward who was already helping me to my feet.

Looking at him I realised that he seemed genuinely concerned about me!. How odd, last week he hated me. Maybe his father told him about me and now he feels sorry for me, I hope not!. That wouldn't be anything new but I hoped that he didn't know about well, what Carlisle knew. No I know Carlisle wouldn't break my trust like that; if Edward knew anything it was just that I was hurt. Edward had chosen to change his attitude towards me, now to figure out why and for how long. The three of us walked back down the hall and we stopped outside the class that Erik and I were due to attend and I begin to wonder how bad my English grade is going to be considering Mr Kelsing's new opinion of me, I might even fail!

Erik had opened the door and was waiting for me to walk through it into the classroom. He looked at Edward and smiled his thanks for helping me. I looked at Edward and my eyes met with his "Thank you for helping me Edward", I could feel the blush creeping up into my face then and I noticed that his eyes were no longer black with hate but they were now a beautiful topaz colour. I wondered then if I had only imagined them to be black! Slowly I turned and headed into my class and took my seat completely unfazed by Mr. Kelsing's glare. Yup, I was definitely going to fail English, though I wondered how he would do it creditably.

Everyone's eyes darted from Mr Kelsing and myself who had yet to restart his lecture. He was certainly not impressed at my so called "tardiness" and no doubt seriously unimpressed by the fact that two students had just interrupted his lecture! I had my book and pen ready whenever he should decide to start however. Erik was getting angrier and angrier and I could tell that if something didn't happen soon he was was going to pop. I could almost taste the tension building in the classroom and then suddenly the door opened and the principal walked in. She really didn't look like a principal; she looked really nice, more like a favourite auntie!

"Mr Kelsing I need to speak with you at once please" She said her voice flat and full of authority. It was quite shocking to hear her address a colleague like that and it was at that moment that I realised that although she may look like a nice person she would brook absolutely no nonsense from any of her staff or students alike, she was professional to the core and carried with her an unmistakeable air of authority. He must had known that it was something to do with me because he glared at me before he stalked out of the class.

The Principal turned to the class before departing and said "This period will be independent study until I find a replacement English teacher for you therefore I am trusting you all to behave and study quietly" then she turned and followed Mr Kelsing out of the room. Quite a few pupils turned to stare at me whilst she was saying this, obviously they knew that I had gotten Mr Kelsing into some sort of trouble, I blushed and ducked my head.

"Wow" I said once the door closed, Erik smiled at me saying

"He deserved it Bella and I really hope they fire him and not just remove him from this class" Erik said plotting evilly. I just shook my head at him.

"Hey there, tell us what happened?" the blond girl behind me asked, all you could hear in the classroom then was a lot of mumbling, most of the students were agreeing that they wanted to know the full story, so me being me, decided to enlighten them all!

I settled myself comfortably and then I began my story, "Well, I came to class early to tell Mr. Kelsing that I had an accident and broken a couple of ribs and because of this I would possibly be either early or late to class, to avoid getting hurt. I also wanted him to know that the discomfort and pain could possibly slow me down a bit so to bear with me for a while. He didn't seem to believe me for some reason and then when I took the bottle of painkillers from my bag so that I could take two he took them from me. Me being me, I stupidly reached to grab it back. He took the bottle back of me but I had already hurt myself at that point and Erik stood up to him on my behalf" I told the class.

Everyone was staring at Erik and the class erupted in "way to go Erik" about at least a dozen times. I did not relish being centre of attention but when I looked at Erik's face it was positively glowing – he was never the centre of attention and was clearly in his element!

****

As Erik walked me to my second period I began thinking about Edward and his sudden kindness. I found it quite hard to understand and couldn't put the two "sides" of him together, the one that hated me instantly and the one that was sweet and worried about me. Maybe the boy was bipolar and having an off day or perhaps missed his meds that day and hadn't realised it until he returned home, somehow I didn't think that would be the case however! Maybe he was just plain moody and the next time I seen him he would be that horrible mean guy I met that first day! I wondered if I could be friends with a boy that I didn't understand and whose first impression was pure blinding hatred? I would just have to wait and see.

I had no answers to these questions and as I sat down in Math after parting with Erik at the door. Mr Letson took the news much better than Mr. Kelsing but in all honesty it really did not matter how Mr Letson would have reacted, anything at all would have been better than Mr Kelsing. He just wished me well and hoped that I recovered soon. He also said that if I needed to leave the room or was in any pain or discomfort just to let him know as he was not having any of his students feeling unwell during class. He certainly did not ask for any doctor's letters or anything, what a difference between two teachers, virtually night and day!

"Hi Bella" Alice called as she walked into the class, "I heard about the whole thing with Mr. Kelsing, that sucks!" She said taking her seat next to me. I smiled and nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, he really had no reason to go off on me like he did, but who knows what's going on with him. Maybe he is going through a rough patch in his own life but he shouldn't really bring that into work if he is! I'm just sorry he didn't handle things better" I answered thinking about how some things go from bad to worse depending on how you react "a doctors letter, I wasn't about to refuse, he just didnt give' me much chance!" I rambled and she nodded.

"I totally agree with you Bella, he could have dealt with it all much better, it is such a shame" Alice answered and I smiled it was nice to not have to convince people to see things the way I did.

"At least some good came of it, Erik is a hero and has been getting some well earned recognition and pats on the back from people" I commented and we giggled together. Relaxing a little into my chair I smiled, pleased that I could do this without any pain for a change!

Our attention was called back to the class work and Mr. Letson had given us an assignment to work on, when I noticed what it was I rolled my eyes, quadratic equations was something I learned a long time ago. I opened my book and there in front of me was a note from Alice!

_**Boring!**_ I smiled and nodded my agreement and wrote back quickly. _**Tell me about it. I did these ages ago**_**!** She chuckled silently and we passed notes back and forth about our favourite and not so favourite subjects until the bell rang. I was glad that Alice and I seemed to get along as I was a bit worried that it might have been awkward because of Edward. Well, I thought to myself he apparently doesn't hate me so I guess he wouldn't get between us being school buddies.

"Hey you need a hand with your books?" Alice asked.

"Well it is on the list of things I'm not allowed to do. So if you really don't mind?" I said contemplating just carrying them myself. Before I could do anything more Alice had scooped them up and laughed at the pout on my face as we walked to the door. As we reached the door Jasper was standing a little to the left and reached to take the books from Alice.

"Since I am actually in her class and don't have to go the other way why don't I take these?" he said and I smiled as Alice frowned but nodded. Just then the perfect idea for a picture of them came into my head.

"Oh!" I squeaked and turned to Alice. "I have to draw a picture of you two as Alice in Wonderland and the White Rabbit, or maybe the Mad Hatter! Oh, it would be so cute!" I said and Alice smiled happily whilst Jasper cringed!!!

"I agree!" she said before kissing Jasper and parting ways.

"You two are really perfect together" I said to Jasper as we walked along and nodded in agreement "She must be a lively force when she gets going" I said thinking about her bouncing in her seat during class and just now.

"That she most definitely is." He agreed as we walked into class.

"No killing me Ange! I am not carrying a thing see!" I exclaimed holding my hands out as she smiled and shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you Bella?" she asked and I shrugged taking my seat.

"Thanks for helping me out Jasper" I said smiling as I sat down next to him. "Now I need to get to work on paying back your kindness with crazy acid trip pictures of you and your girl!" I said as shook his head at me. I took notes in class the same way I had done before and Jasper smiled every time I scribbled something just as before but this time I didn't manage to finish the picture.

"Okay, okay, I admit it! I am a history nerd okay!" I said to him as the bell rang. He shook his head before leaving class as I packed up. Angela stood in front of my desk and waited for me to finish arranging my stuff. "Perfect, now I can throw it in my locker." I said as she picked it up and we walked out of the room.

Once we got to the cafeteria we sat down at the table just down from the Cullen's, I noticed that Erik was nowhere to be found. I wondered where he was until I noticed the large group gathered around the table in the far left corner. Jessica, Lauren, Mike and his group crowded the table. I smiled at the thought of him getting the attention he deserved. Erik is a nice guy and I knew he was enjoying being my hero for a while. Angela followed my eyes and giggled.

"At least he didn't suck us into that mess" she said and I nodded my agreement with a mouth full of tuna sandwich. We chuckled over what other heroic tales he might be spinning before finally clearing the table to get to Biology and avoiding the rush.

I felt someone touch my arm gently and turned slightly to see who it was, and I was quite surprised to say the least, "May I walk with you to class?" Edward said from behind me and all I could do was stare up into his eyes and try to remember to speak!

"S....sure" I said as I stood and looked around quickly for Angela, when I spotted her she smiled and waved me ahead. Edward picked up my books and we exited the cafeteria.

"How are your ribs?" he asked and I proceeded to trip over my own feet but he caught me before I could meet the ground.

"Oh, thanks, sorry, and my ribs are fine... though I really ought to learn how to walk again" I muttered blushing a deep red. I was never this uncoordinated not since I took ballet, gymnastics and stuff. So much for growing out of the ability to actually trip over nothing, well it wasn't as bad as it used to be!

"That might be a good idea to avoid further injury" He replied smiling at me. His eyes were light and at ease. It was so hard to place the black eyes on his face now. I wondered what it was that had changed him so drastically.


	12. Chapter 12 Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Biddy429 !!!

Chapter 12

Him

As I took my seat next to him, I decided then to ask him what was wrong. I turned around and looked him in the eye. I had already calculated what line of questioning I was going to take which would lead me to my ultimate question. When our eyes met however all my plans disappeared into nothing and I completely forgot what I was going to say or do, heck I could have forgotten my own name! Wow, his eyes!!!

"Bella?" he asked smiling at me but with a concerned look in his eyes!

"I was just wondering, what's with the sudden shift in you. I mean the first day we meet, you death glare me and now you're being sweet and really nice to me" I blurted out and blushed deeply remembering how I was supposed to be subtle about this. He looked hurt and I immediately regretted my plan and my blunt words. I stared at my books and tried not to think of how stupid I had sounded. I thought to myself "_how stupid am I?"_

"I'm sorry about that, I had just found out about some family problems and I didn't mean to take it out on you" He said, avoiding eye contact with me. Was he lying? I pushed that thought away, no surely not; well anyway at least he wasn't mad that I was being quite rude!

I decided to be flippant, "No worries, I was just planning on becoming friends with your entire family and making them all love me so it would make it really awkward for you to hate me. I must say however, you have foiled my evil plans, because now you do not seem to hate me after all, how could you?" I said rambling on about nothing and yet somehow embarrassing myself. I smiled up at him once again and was lost in his eyes, they glowing just like some of Renee's amber jewellery.

"Well I am very sorry to ruin all of your evil plans" He said chuckling. I managed to look away as a happy smile crept over my face. Just then, Mr. Varner entered the room with a few students behind him carrying a bunch of work sheets in his hand, I just knew today was going to be an easy class.

"Worksheet time!" I cheered with false enthusiasm. Edward chuckled at my actions. We were told to work our way through worksheets he had handed out. I quickly read over the instructions and almost groaned aloud, it was so easy! Finishing the work in less than 20 minutes I tried to not to draw attention to the fact that I was done. Nothing is worse than letting everyone know you were finished long before them, they would all take it the wrong way and think I was showing off!

"Done?" Edward asked looking over at me and I noticed he had finished too. I nodded and began to work on my sketch of Jasper and Alice; Edward looked over and smiled whilst I finished it. Edward whispered quietly "Looks great, I'm sure they are going to love it. Actually they were showing the first one to us all at home after you gave it to them." I blushed at the praise and thought about how rude I was for only doing drawings of Alice and Jasper.

"I guess it wasn't very nice of me to only do one of them" I said thinking to myself that I could probably do one with Emmett and Rosalie then another of Esme and Carlisle, but if I did one of Edward it would have to be a solo as he does not seem to have a partner like the rest of them and maybe I could just do a family one. I was completely lost in my thoughts until the bell rang, then I got up, organized my books and looked around to see where Erik was.

Just then Edward walked over to me and said "Would you like to walk with me to next class, I could carry your books for you?" he asked and I smiled at him nodding. It was less work for Erik and he had seemed happy to help. I don't suppose he minded much otherwise he would not have asked, I was pleased that he had offered and I would not have refused him but I did wonder why he was being so nice! I wish I could just accept someone being nice to me at times without reading too much into it! I walked out of the classroom then with Edward at my side.

"Edward?" I asked as we walked, he looked at me obviously waiting for me to continue, "I was wondering..." I started to feel the blush rise in my cheeks, I stopped and tried to think straight. I was trying so hard thinking of how to phrase the words I wanted to say, I managed to trip over nothing, I didn't hurt myself, thank god but I just rolled my eyes in self disgust. Edward put a hand out to steady me and when I managed to straighten myself up I said "That day in class, when we first met I could have sworn your eyes were black, did you get contacts?" He seemed startled at my question.

"No." He said his voice cold and his face blank like a mask and I was confused by the sudden shift. We had reached my next class, Erik was standing by the door so Edward handed him my books then turned and walked to his own class.

Erik and I just stared after him. "What's with him?" Erik asked.

"Dunno, but he sure is odd, talk about blowing hot and cold..." I commented and just shook my head as Erik chuckled and we walked into class. I could not get it out of my head how confusing Edward was, one minute he was being nice and pleasant and then he seemed quite sour, just when I ask him a simple question, I mean it was _just_ about a pair of contacts........ or was there something else, something he didn't want anyone to know, maybe he was sick, like _dying_ sick.

Oh, I hope not, how crass would he think I was? No, it couldn't be that, but then again he was _pale_, no, his entire family were pale, almost eerily pale. I wondered if he would do or say something else that might lead me to find out what was wrong with him, if there was something wrong. I hoped I would get to talk to him again, ask him more questions and find out what was or was not bothering him. Maybe he had a secret, I hoped I could find out if he had, even if it was sad or painful, no matter, I wanted to find out and now I had a mission. I would find out everything there was to know about him and complete my mission. Yes, that's what I was going to do!

Why was I so obsessed with Edward? As I drove home that day I couldn't get him out of my head. I had a pad full of sketches of him and his family to prove that. Embarrassing as it was to admit, I had been drawing his whole family since it had occurred to me that what could be wrong with him might be true of the whole family. I mean they were not genetically related and yet they were similar in ways that didn't make sense.

Their eye colouring was similar, but from what I have seen so far this seemed to be common amongst them, as did the pale skin not to mention how beautiful each of them were. Very odd indeed. Maybe they were fey, mythical and immortal. Maybe they all suffered from the same debilitating illness and Carlisle had adopted them all for that reason then on a more sensible note I thought perhaps they were all born as partially albino, but that too did not seem right however it was the best I could come up with considering I had absolutely no information to go on. Besides it was far more logical than they were all dying of the same disease or all had the same illness or were mythological creatures. Pushing these random thoughts away as I pulled into the driveway I walked into the house thinking of what I would make for dinner. I felt like having finger food tonight and began to cut up vegetables and fruit. I was busily preparing the good and began to cut up the meat and cheese when I remembered the last time I had done this and before I knew it I had sank to the floor and was sobbing uncontrollably.

I didn't hear Charlie come in, "Bella?" Charlie's voice called out to me and he knelt down to wrap me in his arms as I tried desperately to suppress the emotions. "Let it out Bella, you haven't dealt with anything since Jacksonville and that's not healthy" He said as he rubbed circles on my back. I let the heartbreaking sobs tear from me as I collapsed in his arms. Everything that I had done my best to bury came up again and I mourned.

I don't know how long we sat there huddled together in grief but at least a tiny bit of the pain I had felt had gone.


	13. Chapter 13 The Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Biddy429 !!!

Chapter 13

The Accident

Sometime during my breakdown I had fallen asleep and Charlie had carried me to my bed. I woke early the next morning, fully clothed. Charlie must have removed my shoes but I felt quite grubby having slept in my clothes all night. I lay there for a while thinking of everything that had happened recently. Going to high school, making friends and drawing again. All of it was so much more than I had done in the past few years. It was new and old, comforting and yet disconcerting but somehow it also felt wrong. For some strange reason I got it into my head that if I moved forward and forgot the past as I had been trying to do since the night I had called Charlie, I would lose. I mused, Phil was still my father and even while I hated him I loved him too. There was so much of my life that I had nearly lost because of what had happened and so much I was not going to let myself lose for the same reason.

"I will not forget, not that I could have, but I will remember them, and him. I will live for them and think of them and hold them in my heart always." I vowed to my empty bedroom. An ache that had become a part of me faded and I knew that this was the right choice and that I had been in pain for so long and so blind that night. I managed to stand up and walked to my window, strangely enough without hurting myself or causing myself any discomfort whatsoever. I opened my window and sat on the ledge and felt the stillness of the early morning and was at peace.

I leaned my head against the cool window frame and thought of my childhood and the things and people I missed. Tears ran down my cheeks but I made no move to rid myself of them. They were gone but I was still alive I would live on for them. Clara would have loved Alice and Jasper. Edward, well she would have pushed him towards me. She always knew who I liked even when it was inconvenient and embarrassing. At times she knew me better than I knew myself! I did miss that!

As I thought of her, I made her a promise "I'll find out Clara, I'll ask him all those silly things you would have asked him. Maybe just maybe I'll tell him" I whispered to her and could almost see her giggle at me. "I wonder what Edward would have made of you" I smiled at that knowing everyone loved Clara, it was her innocence and understanding that brought out the truth in the people around her. Finally I moved back to bed to sleep the two hours before I had to ready myself for school.

I dreamt of my angel and this time and for the first time in ages I didn't wake with unbearable sadness.

I had watched her play with those I had newly met and I longed for her but with a smile.

Charlie hugged before leaving for work saying that this weekend he had a surprise for me. I wanted to frown at him and tell him no, but he had a grin on his face that told me this surprise had taken a bit of planning and that I wasn't going to get out of it. Not that I wanted too, the weekends were long and maybe this would pass the time better.

Looking at the calendar I noted that it was April 23rd, time sure goes slowly. I had only been here for a little over a month and it already felt like half a year. It was nowhere near as painful any more to get dressed, I could do all those things without any help now so I pulled on one of my loose comfy skirts in black and noticed my 'I really dig vampires' shirt and decided for some reason that I absolutely had to wear that shirt today and paired it with a long sleeved grey shirt underneath. I probably looked 12 but I really didn't care.

Realising It might be cold I carefully pulled on a pair of light grey stockings. With a quick look in the mirror I shrugged and headed downstairs and had a bowl of coco puffs. As I ate all I could think of was count Chocula in those stupid commercials it had me grinning to myself for a few minutes before I put my UGGs on and my coat and headed for school. It was cold out and I noticed the slick icy roads and was not happy. Nia and I would have fun driving to school today.

I was still ten minutes early when I arrived even with my really slow pace. I hung out by my car not really wanting to go into English too early. I listened to my IPod and leaned against my car while I waited for the time to pass, my mind still on count Chocula and last nights revelations. Nearly everyone was at school as I turned off the music and put my IPod in my bag.

I looked up and noticed Edward staring at me, his face a mask of horror as his eyes flicked away from me. Turning I saw a battered black van sliding towards me fast. There was no time to move and I braced myself and shut my eyes. Something slammed into me but not at all from the angle I expected. I put my arms out to brace myself but before I knew it I was somehow pushed to the ground, my arms now flailing in the air and my body hit something hard. All I remember thinking was that it should have hurt but somehow it didn't hurt at all and I seen a hand reach out and hold the van back from me, wait, how could that be. I was then moved out of the way but someone and it was then that my eyes met with my saviour.

I stared at my saviour and realised just who he was, my saviour was Edward Cullen! He had simply pushed the car back from me, his hand making an indent in the metal. He looked down at me with deep concern in his eyes. Although it all happened so quickly I still managed to marvel at how he had managed to get to me so quickly and save my life in such a short space of time. Then I was aware of his cold but strong arms around me and because of my stupid thoughts of Count Chocula this morning all I could think of was that maybe Edward was a vampire!!!

"You! You just saved my life!" I said not knowing what to do in this strange situation. "How did you do that?" I asked confused and with the adrenaline still coursing through my body. "That was amazing..." I ramble and he chuckled as he moved as far from me as he could in the tight space.

"Are you alright?" he asked his voice clipped and almost angry. I nodded mutely trying to understand why he was angry.

"I...I'm fine." I finally answered as a thought struck me. "I won't say anything" I told him and this only made him stare at me, "I promise." I told him as he stared at me again. It was an unnerving look that was almost hostile and I hoped it was not completely directed at me.

"Say anything about what Bella?" he asked his voice so formulated for me to think him unaware of exactly what I meant.

"You were nowhere near me Edward and you managed to stop the van from hurting me" I said pointing lamely at the van. Turning my head I noticed that Nia was not in a drivable condition. "Crap, Nia!" I said without thinking about it and Edward looked at me oddly then.

"I think you hit your head Bella" He said and I rolled my eyes at him and reached over to pet my car. "I was standing next to you Bella" He said though it really just sounded desperate to me and I knew I was reading something that was in his voice but in my own knowledge.

"My head didn't even touch the ground Edward but nice try, Nia is my car and she has died so please pay her some consideration Edward, or would you not mourn your car's departure" I said bitingly. I had told him I wouldn't say anything but he was still defensive. I would prove that I wasn't going to tell on him anyway.

After a second or two I realised that people were calling my name so I called back to them. They were trying to get us out since the cars had formed a little mound on top of us. I was considering just asking Edward to push the cars back when they broke through and quickly got us out from our steel cocoon.

There were cheers when I stumbled out, obviously none the worse for wear and I glared at Edward daring him to say I hit my head again. Thankfully he kept it to himself but I still had to go to the hospital to check that my ribs were still okay. I didn't bother to argue when the EMT's, and complied with their requests to get into the ambulance. When Charlie arrived on the scheme he too climbed into the ambulance. I cringed when he started bothering the EMT that was helping Tyler so after a few seconds I managed to calm him down and persuaded him to drive his cruiser to the hospital.

Once we were safely ensconced in the ER and Charlie was back at my side he spoke to me with relief in his voice "I am so glad that you're okay Bells" I rolled my eyes because as far as I'm concerned, with Edward's help, I was in no danger today. Carlisle came into the ER just then with Edward at his side, Charlie got up to shake his hand in welcome, "Carlisle" Both of them eyed my shirt, I blushed and wrapped my arms over the design which only seemed to make Edward very uncomfortable.

"Bella your x-rays came back fine so there's no reason for you to stay. You are really lucky that you only sustained minor bruising on your forearms" Carlisle said as he checked my bruises and finally smiled down at me though it was less open then before.

"Yeah it was really lucky that Edward was standing next to me, he totally saved us" I said smiling at Edward who still looked a bit off. Carlisle quickly turned his attention to the sedated Tyler next to me.

"I should get you home Bells, let you rest and all after your run in with near death" Charlie said laughingly.

"Nia is gone huh?" I asked and sighed and pretended to cry as I giggled. "What a world!?" I gasped and finally fell into full laughter. Charlie rolled his eyes but chuckled with me.

"It's a good thing we insured the crap out of that car" He commented as we walked slowly out of the hospital. Nearly everyone had come to see if I was okay, most likely taking advantage of the chance to skip school. I smiled and waved to Erik, Angela and Ben.

"We're so glad that you're okay!" Angela said hugging me lightly as she spoke the boys nodded then hugged me before we parted. They were going back to school but I was going home to rest it appeared, or so Charlie thought! Charlie dropped me off at home and I went indoors and did the laundry and cleaned the house a bit until he finally came home and then we lazed about and watched random movies making comments like 'wow some boobs' and 'ab shot.' It was fun.

When I finally went to bed I thought about Edward and wondered if my first thoughts were right. Was he a vampire? If he was then his whole family was, and then there were so many things that didn't make sense. Like out during the day, Carlisle being a doctor, and stuff. I let my thoughts drift to radioactive spiders, superhero stuff, Fey and mutants.

I dreamed of Edward that night, every so often he would change into something else mythical but most of the time he was a vampire. Even as a vampire I felt a pull to him and in the end he either bit me and we turned into bats and flew off into the night together or he changed into a prince and we lived happily ever after.


	14. Chapter 14 Mural

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Biddy429 !!!

Chapter 14

Mural

The next three weeks flew by and with each passing day I seemed to become more and more frustrated by Edward. Since the day of the accident when I was almost killed, he hadn't spoken a single word to me, he hadn't even made eye contact. I had kept my promise I stuck to his story but he still gave me the cold shoulder.

When I confronted him two days after the accident he was hostile and angry. It felt like things had gone back to the first day we met. His only comment was a simple "I hope you enjoy disappointment" when I asked him for the truth. Why was I lying for a guy that was currently treating me like dirt? Oh yeah he saved my life and I owed him hugely, it had nothing to do with the massive crush I had on him. I don't know when it happened but my best guess is the day of the Kelsing event. For all his posturing and avoidance all he did was confirm my theory that he was other, and now I was hunting for the answer as to what exactly. The current theories were vampire and some sort of immortal being, vampire was winning.

Alice and Jasper were pretty much the same after a day or so of awkwardness but I guess they just wanted to be sure I wouldn't say anything. Things settled with us, Alice and Jasper seemed to have no lasting issue with me. It made sense to be cautious, I felt that Edward on the other hand was overreacting and I was going to really yell at him if he didn't stop it soon.

Charlie's surprise was the best ever, he had bought me some painting supplies, I would go with him when he went fishing and he fished and I painted. It became a regular thing on the weekends, as long as Charlie was not working. We would sometimes spend the day between two different places and Charlie would catch our dinner!

It was good having these "bonding sessions" as I called them, we would talk about when I was little and how often we visited Forks during the holidays the rest of the time we would just have fun and enjoy the quiet time together. These weekends spent with Charlie were the only thing that made Edward being an idiot tolerable.

We had just returned from one of our trips and were sitting on the back porch watching the sun go down, I was so lost in my thoughts I did not hear Charlie say my name "Bells?"

I looked over at him and said "Oh, sorry Charlie, what were you saying?"

"I was just saying that you seem to be coming home from school in a worse mood. Is there something wrong?" he asked leaning towards me in his seat I was sitting on the porch steps and raised my head to look up at him. . Should I tell Charlie the truth? It wasn't my secret to tell but I could perhaps tell him the basics?

"You know Edward saved me from the accident with Tyler's van?" I asked and he nodded grimly, "Well since then he hasn't been talking to me at all and he won't even look at me when I sit next to him in Biology. It just really bugs me, I mean it's not like I'm pushing myself on him but he treats me almost like a leper" I said sighing.

"Do you like this Edward?" Charlie asked looking uncomfortable and I thought about his question.

"Yes I do" I answered, I liked him a lot, vampire or not. "But I know he doesn't feel the same. Alice and Jasper treat me the same but I just don't understand why he feels the need to be so mean" he really mustn't like me knowing the truth about him and his family. Would they move to avoid me telling their secret? I never would so it's a moot point but does he want to leave? Alice and Jasper obviously trust me not to tell or else they would be acting like Edward.

"Maybe he likes you too." Charlie said and I looked at him like he was nuts. "Just a thought, sometimes boys are meanest to the girls they like" I thought about it but shook my head. Not only did it smack of grade one school behaviour but it didn't make sense at all for Edward to like plain old me. The mere thought of that was almost ridiculous!

"No way Charlie, if he does like me then why would he treat me like this, ignore me, I think he is just being stupid. All boys are stupid if that's the case!" I scoffed shaking my head at Charlie.

"Some boys are just like that Bells" He said chuckling and I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Come on lets order dinner, I don't feel like fish or making dinner now, how about Pizza Delivery?" I said and he nodded following me into the house.

As I made my way over to the phone I decided that I was going to talk to Edward tomorrow whether he liked it or not! It was time to face the music!

****

The next morning I all but bounced out of bed when my alarm went off, thankful for my ribs not aching. It was lovely to just be able to move again without pain all the time. Every once in a while my body would remind me it wasn't completely healed yet but I was still overjoyed. I grabbed my black jeans and long sleeved deep blue shirt and my long brunt orange vest and headed to the shower. As I stood under the shower, the hot water jets seemed to soothe away my concerns of confronting Edward and I began to feel more positive about the day ahead.

Running a brush through my hair I tried to tame the wildness into some sort of order but failed so I caved and pulled the front of my hair back and walked down stairs. I was halfway downstairs when I realised that I had stupidly forgotten my socks so ran back up the stairs and quickly fetched them.

"Morning Bells" Charlie said, whilst reading the morning paper and eating his breakfast of toast and eggs.

"Morning Unc" I replied. Since my arrival I had been trying to get Charlie to eat healthier and without him realising I had managed to swop his usual white bread to whole wheat! I grabbed a bowl and gave myself a huge helping of Raisin Bran, at least it was sweet and crunchy, but I ate it as quickly as I could because it certainly did not look all that appetising, oh well, need to do the health eating!

"When's the final doctor's appointment?" I asked knowing it was today or tomorrow.

"Today at 4" Charlie answered and I pondered who I was going to beg to take me. Probably Ange but if she's busy with Ben then maybe Erik. "I can give you a ride if you want."

I shook my head and said "No, your too busy, I can get someone from school to take me so don't worry." My car wasn't ready yet and I really wasn't into the temporary car I was given, a bit grubby and not really my style at all, if I had a style that was! Well something that could make it to school was definitely my style. Needless to say I left the car there and let Charlie drive me to school. It was less embarrassing.

Charlie dropped me off nearly an hour too early for school but it had become routine and was actually beginning to enjoy the free time to sketch and finish any homework I hadn't the night before.

Sometimes I worked ahead but I had realised that for some classes it just made it harder, well harder to stay awake. If it wasn't raining then I would sit on one of the benches and enjoy the changes in the light as the sun rose over the trees. Even through the clouds it was pretty most mornings.

Today I had brought some chalk and was going to begin my outlines for the mural. It had taken me a fair bit of time to come up with something appropriate and neat. Eventually I just contacted an artist online that I knew and asked her if she had any suggestions.

She told me to just draw whatever I felt and it would be right. I had no clue what I was going to do but I knew that it wouldn't have too much colour to it. I didn't want something that students would see and be reminded how little the sun shines here.

I sat down and thought, yes, rain, the mural would have rain... the image of a girl standing under a structure trying to avoid the rain with her umbrella and gum boots on came to mind. Maybe a more futuristic setting, colder with the only colour being the greyish blue of the umbrella, yes that would work.

I picked up the chalk I had brought with me and began to sketch my idea on the wall. Working on the girl and the umbrella first, I made her boots stand out more by having her coat and white dress end above her knees. Her skin was pale and striking against the darkness of her coat and the environment I imagined. I was unable to fill the full wall without the use of a ladder so I stuck to mapping out what I could reach and as I drew I liked the dark circle that seemed to surround her and made the rainy industrial background brighter.

Once I had finished all that I could do I stood back to look at my work. Mmmmmmm, I thought, not too bad for a rough sketch although it was a bit too basic for me but it would be better when I had the correct paints and better tools. I moved further away so that I could test how the image would look from a distance and I was pleased that it drew the eye but disappointed that it wasn't overwhelming.

"You are very talented" His velvety voice said from behind me and I turned startled that I knew the sound of it so well and yet hadn't heard it in nearly a month. Blushing I looked back at the piece, I felt it was rough and good but really not deserving enough for his compliment.

"It's just a draft" I said trying to sound nonchalant and also trying to ignore my stomach which was doing cartwheels. Looking around I noticed quite a few students standing around looking at my draft. I pulled out my cellphone and realised that there was another 15 minutes before school started. Lots of people were here early today, must be something in the air!

"Beautiful, drawn only in chalk and yet it looks as though it could be a finished piece" He said and some of the others nodded and my blush deepened.

I quickly packed my things and moved to put my bag over my shoulder when I felt it being taken gently out of my hands. "Wh…..what are you doing?"

"Bella, I thought you had sore ribs, I am carrying your bag for you" he answered simply.

"Oh" I said, "thank you" and let him take the bag. As we walked towards the school building quite a few people stopped me and told me that they couldn't wait for me to finish the piece. I was overwhelmed by their reactions and merely nodded my thanks.

We reached the lockers and Edward handed me my bag. I felt him staring at me intently, I could almost feel his eyes on my skin, he moved closer to me. I could almost smell his scent he was so close and I felt safe for some strange reason having him so near. I opened my locker and placed my bag inside and removed my books.

"I wanted to apologise for being rude to you." He said and the sound of his voice sent a shiver up my spine, thankfully my heart managed not to stumble.

"You merely said that I was talented" I said playing dumb as I composed myself to look less like a girl drooling over her crush. Even I knew it was impossible to not react to him in some way. He chuckled and seemed hesitant.

"I was apologising for my behaviour towards you before today" He said and I nodded at him as I rearranged my books in my arms.

"Ah" Was my great come back, "You could grovel and beg" I said attempting for humour until he actually dropped to his knees and looked up at me like a cute puppy. I blinked a few times and tried to understand why he was on his knees.

"Please forgive me?" he said and he smiled the most breathtaking crooked grin I have ever seen. Most of the time his smiles didn't seem to meet his eyes but this one did. Blinking rapidly like a moron I nodded and he stood again. "Good" He smirked and I felt like melting into the floor. My blush was so deep I was certain my face would remain bright red forever. I noted that no one else seemed to notice us and was thankful for one less embarrassment.

"Okay" I said trying to understand what was going on. "So why the turnaround with the mood swings, cause I am way passed confused" deciding on the truth rather than wrongfully amusing someone. Edward smiled and chuckled leaning against the locker next to mine.

"I have decided that I'm not going to stay away from you any more" He said as if that meant he had made a decision on a major thing in his life. I cocked an eyebrow and gestured for him to continue.

"Have lunch with me today" He said and I looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Right so according to the laws of Edward Cullen we are friends now?" I asked hoping he would say yes. He smiled his crooked grin and nodded again as I watched him, shifting my weight back and forth. From silence to friends, it was what I wanted but it confused me no end as to why now he decided to be friends. "Why? Why now?" I voiced my thoughts and he looked at me with shame and sadness in his eyes.

"I was being unfair to you, my family brought it to my attention last night" he said though it wasn't the whole truth I took it as the new beginning that it might be.

"Good, It was bothering me that you go from hating me, to being sweet to saving my life to being an ass" I said and he smiled at my last comment. "Though I really think your dad should get you tested I think you might be bipolar" I comment and he actually laughed at this. It filled his eyes completely with joy.

"Definitely bipolar" I said shaking my head with a grin on my face.

"Perhaps but will you still join me for lunch?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe, it depends on whether or not you stay happy sweet Edward or if you change into meanie Edward" I answered truthfully. I would not have lunch with him if he was going to brood. He nodded and looked over my shoulder and turning to follow his eyes I found Erik smiling at me. I waved to him and he grabbed Angela and towed her and Ben over to me. Giggling at him I leaned into the lockers. "Hey guys! Oh I need a huge favour!" I said smiling happily. Erik rolled his eyes but Angela and Ben looked confused.

"What now slave driver!?" Erik replied and I giggled like a loon. Angela realised that it was a joke and laughed with me, Ben just cocked an eyebrow.

"I have a doctor's appointment today at 4pm and I was wondering if one of you guys could give me a lift?" I asked.

They all rolled their eyes and Ange said ""Yeah Bella the slave driver rides again!" Edward chuckled from behind me and it took more effort than necessary to not look at him.

"Sorry Bella we would but Ben is picking up the twins from school so that I can get the gift for the party their going to tomorrow" Ange answered looking at Erik pleadingly.

"Sorry, Bella but I have the newspaper today until 6pm, unless you could move your appointment to later?" he asked looking hopeful and sadly I shook my head.

"Nope, sorry it's at 4, can't change it" I said wondering if there was a bus that went to the hospital, surely there had to be one.

"I could take you Bella" Edward offered from behind me. I turned to look at him and noting his offer as genuine.

"That's really nice of you Edward but I'm sure there's a bus that can take me" I said not wanting to force myself on the boy before we were really friends.

"There isn't a bus that will take you to the hospital in time, and I wouldn't mind in the slightest, I'll just visit my dad" he said.

"He's my doctor" I answered and he shrugged, "Fine, but let me pay for gas?" I said pushing out my bottom lip and he smiled shaking his head no.

"It's the least I can do to apologise for my pervious meanie-ness." He said and I caved and nodded as Erik and I moved towards English and Mrs. Jacqueline, our replacement teacher. It only took two days to have her replace ALL of Mr. Kelsing's classes. Erik was practically singing when some other students told him that Kelsing was gone. We took our seats and the bell rang moments after.


	15. Chapter 15 Blood and Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Biddy429 !!!

Chapter 15

Blood and Tears

"Okay class we are going to be reviewing for the Shakespeare test on Thursday. I have a booklet for each of you and we will work through it all in time for the test. That means ten pages a day or so" Mrs. Jacqueline said as she handed out the booklets and as I read over the questions I wanted to ask how this could possibly take three days to learn. It was basic material really and we had been lectured on it when we first started the section on Shakespeare!

Erik smirked at me and we decided to race and see who could get the furthest by the end of class. Sadly he won by 4 questions so I decided to bug him about cheating as we left the class. We had both finished over 25 pages of the booklet though I had coloured some of the diagrams so they would be easier for me to remember. Finally we agreed to a tie and parted ways.

I arrived at my next class, Maths and took my seat near Alice and got out the right books. Most of the class was running late for some reason, so even after Mr. Letson arrived the class didn't begin. A few minutes later he got up and went to look for the missing students. I looked over at Alice who smiled at me.

"I think there are a few students over looking at the mural" she said and I blushed. I mentally berated myself for not realising that everyone had to walk passed that section between classes so everyone would have seen it before lunch if not third period.

"It's only in chalk and yet everyone thinks it's near finished" I sighed as I opened my notebook to the back page and began to sketch out the mural in much greater detail. "I mean really it's a draft, nothing more" I continued as I finished the little sketch and showed it to her. "It only takes a few minutes to do, I just don't understand what everyone is getting so excited about!"

"Wow" She said as she looked at it, "Bella, it's going to look amazing when you do the final copy then" She said and I smiled nodding, "the chalk one is great too" shrugging I gave into the pixie. It wasn't worth the fight; I never really much liked the stuff I came up with. The idea was always so much better then the piece, but then again I am the only one that sees the idea.

A few minutes later everyone came back into the classroom and Mr. Letson looked at me smiling, I blushed and ducked my head hoping that he wouldn't feel the need to comment on it. All of the students gave me a 'thumbs up' or smiled at me mouthing 'wow' and I waved to them all. Praying that it would end there I flipped my notebook back to my section for notes for math and waited for the lecture to begin.

"Class, it is not acceptable to be late for class like that even if most of the student body is late, however I do understand that there was a large section of you did not see the mural this morning and many of you were surprised to see it. Ms Dwyer really should have informed the school that it would be going up today" looking at me pointedly. At that moment I just wanted to curl into a small ball and die when he said most of the student body. I raised my hand in an effort to explain myself, "Yes, Miss Dwyer?"

"Er Sir, Mr Letsonm, that isn't the finished mural, that's only the draft to get administrative approval for the design that was asked for last week" I commented without looking at anyone but Mr. Letson.

"That's a draft?" he asked shocked and all eyes were on me as I nodded.

"Yes I was working on a few ideas but a friend suggested I just draw and let the environment speak, so I was sketching on the wall when I decided to have that as the basic design of the mural. I will of course fix the errors and improve the details and structure of the piece as I do it in the proper materials" I said and everyone was staring at me as though I was insane.

"I must say that your draft has a finished and complete feel to it" he commented and I nodded. I hated when people felt the need to tell me how to do a piece unless it was before I began. "Since that is the draft I can't wait to see the finished design" I nodded when he finished glad that he wasn't going to critique my work after all. "I would however urge you Ms Dwyer to obtain consent from the school even for the draft as you would not like to have such good work destroyed for no reason" said Mr Letson.

I nodded by saying softly "Yes Mr Letson, I will do that in Art today." I hadn't thought that I would need permission to do a chalk sketch but I would definitely do so now.

"Okay back to math." The rest of the class was spent with lecture and quiet chattering about the mural. Alice smiled at me and waved before leaving class.

Sitting in history I rested my head on the desk as I waited for Jasper to arrive. I hated this class so badly that the few days it had been sunny and the Cullens and Hales had been out I almost fell asleep in this class. Thankfully I felt Jasper pull out his chair and sit down. Turning my head I smiled at him and he chuckled.

"That's what you get for doing the mural in the morning Bella" He said and I rolled my eyes and banged my head against the table a few times and he chuckled at my dramatics.

"Next time warn me against it okay?" I asked as I picked my head off the table and opened my notebook and started to add details to the mural sketch I had shown Alice.

"Is that what it's going to look like when it's done?" he asked and I nodded.

"Kinda, I imagine the umbrella blue and the rain more pronounced with the strokes for the back ground all or most being in vertical lines, I want the structure she's standing in to be really dark all around her with the background being bright" I commented as I showed him what I meant.

"It looks kinda depressing." He said as he took in the picture. I nodded I guess it kind of did look sad and lonely.

"That wasn't really what I was going for but yes you are right, it does. I just didn't want some annoying sunny mural that most people would hate. I mean this place is rainy so it fits that the mural would be rainy" I answered really looking at the picture in front of my eyes not in my head.

"I was going for real and hopeful, the background which she will go out into is bright and even though she's standing in the dark her light shows and there is colour even in that colourless place" I said realising the title of the composition could be "Colourless".

"I guess I see that" He said, "I like it nonetheless, it suits this place and your right something sunny would just be irritating"

I smiled at him and soon Mrs. White was babbling on about something random and I took my periodic notes not really paying attention. Suddenly the bell rang and I was startled and nearly leapt out of my chair. Jasper chuckled and made his way out of the class as I packed up, I always seemed to take so long compared to everyone else.

"I really like the draft, I hope they approve it" Angela said and I smiled at her. She, Erik and Ben had been really supportive while I was working on my mural ideas. None of them pushed me to do something just because they liked it. They had been de-stressing me so that I didn't freak out before I even started.

"Me too" I sighed as we walked to my locker and I changed my books then walked to the cafeteria. "Ange, Edward asked me to have lunch with him today" I said not sure if I wanted to join him. Ange spun around and stopped dead in the hall and I nearly walked into her.

"_Edward Cullen_ asked you to eat with him?" she asked her eyes wide and I nodded mutely surprised by her reaction. "You _are_ going to right? I know I shouldn't bug you but you two would be great together." She giggled as I stared at her open mouthed. I never realised that Ange knew I liked Edward or that she could be so insistent.

"Wow, so you approve?" I said and she blushed as I took her arm in mine and started walking again. "I'm judging from your reaction Ange that you think I should say yes?" Ange smiled at me and nodded vigorously.

"I know girly and over the top but still, have lunch with him and see if you guys get along. I mean when I saw him this morning standing next to you and offering you a ride to the hospital, it just seems right" She said as we entered the cafeteria.

She might have continued but every single student in the cafeteria stood up and began cheering. I turned to look behind me to see who the important person was that had arrived to such a welcome and just as I did so I realised that I was that person, I felt my stomach plummet down to my toes at that precise moment. I saw Jessica smiling at me from the corner of my eye, waving me to her table as though I always sat with her and I was her very best friend.

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Mrs. Levington standing behind me, I blushed and she smiled at me happily. Once everyone quieted down enough for her to be able to talk to me she took my hand.

"Bella, we love the mural and cannot wait to see the finished article" She said and the noise began again this time worse than before. Everyone was cheering and I was blushing furiously but then bowed to them getting a few chuckles.

"Thank you." I said to her as she smiled and left the cafeteria. Ange and I smiled at each other as I grabbed a drink and looked for Edward. He waved to me from a table between mine and the one he sat at with his family. Walking over to him I got a few high fives and "way to go's". I smiled and returned the high fives while I continued on my way to Edward as the butterflies morphed to giant birds.

"Hi" he said as I sat across from him, everyone in the cafeteria was staring at the two of us and I finally couldn't ignore it any longer and got up and stood on the top of the table and I dramatically bowed for them. Everyone burst into laughter and I bowed again with a grin on my face.

"Thank you! It means loads that you guys like the mural so much." I managed to get the room quiet and there were a lot of cheers and whoops. "I am honoured that I was asked to do this, but honestly I probably would have eventually done one without any permission so the only difference this way is that I don't need to clean it off! This is the kind of thing I do best and everyone has a talent, most of you guys can do things that I can't, things like walking on a flat surface without your face meeting the ground!" Laughter filled the room but they seemed to get that making a big deal out of it wasn't necessary. I sat down and the cafeteria went back to something close to normal dynamics.

"Nice speech" Edward commented and I looked at him pleased.

"What can I say I will be president someday" I said shrugging, "Nah I just hate it when people make a big deal out of the fact that I draw. Other people can do amazing things too they just don't show it in the same way. I have gotten enemies by letting people treat me differently because I draw and paint" I said remembering Alexis and her meanness to Clara just because I outshined her.

"You still didn't have to do that" he said and I shrugged.

"I wanted too" I replied and looked at him as I played with the lid to my coke.

"You do that a lot. Make fun of yourself to make others more comfortable with you" he said and I shrugged again trying to formulate a response.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean it makes me less of a threat to people and takes away the opportunity for others to make fun of me" I said actually thinking of how often I poke fun at myself. "I do it to make it harder for others to be mean. I guess." Edward looked at me as though he was saddened to hear that I made fun of myself to protect myself from other people.

"People have made fun of you?" he asked his voice angry but not at me. I nodded thinking about how many times people had felt the need to belittle me.

"Yeah, not here though. Everyone has been nice or I have prevented them from being able too. Jessica and Lauren don't like the attention I get from being new" I said and he nodded.

"So..." he said before I cut him off.

"Edward why were you avoiding me?" I asked and he looked uncomfortable. Not the best question to ask but it was the most important to me.

"It is unwise for us to be... friends." He answered and I tried to make sense of this answer.

"Because you're not entirely human?" I whispered hoping he would hear me. As he nodded saddened I reached out to touch his face and he pulled away from me. The action hurt but I could see the desire for my touch in his eyes. "I don't care, but that isn't the only thing is it?" I asked wishing he would just tell me. I was fairly certain he was a vampire or fey and either or they were immortal and not human.

"I am dangerous Bella" He answered and I looked at my hands. I couldn't decide if he had the potential to hurt me but I knew he wouldn't.

"You may very well be but I know from the few times I have been around you without you shutting me out that you mean me no harm." I answered and he looked at me angry and this time it was directed at me.

"That changes nothing" He answered and I rolled my eyes and gathered my things.

"Nice to see you Ed but I'm going to go to class now" I said turning away from him.

"I'm sorry" he said sounding upset and yet accepting, yep definitely bipolar.

"So should I meet you at your car or what?" I said turning around to look him in the eye. "Are you coming to class?" He looked pleased and displeased at the same time.

"I'm skipping today" he said playing with his apple as he spoke. I rolled my eyes again and waited for him to answer my first question. "I'll be outside your class at the end of the day" I nodded and started to walk away.

"Eddy? You really shouldn't miss your meds!" I called loudly across the cafeteria and kept walking as his mouth hung open. I giggled to myself as I walked to class. Sitting in my normal spot I waited for the class to begin. Mr. Varner came in a moment later wheeling in a cart with blood testing supplies and I paled. I had gotten over my whole faint at the sight of blood thing as a kid but I really didn't want to have to deal with blood typing today or ever really.

"Okay so there's a blood drive in Port Angeles next week so I thought it would be good for you to know..." he said and I tuned him out as I drew deep breaths and tried to think of a way to leave the room quickly. I had too many memories tied to blood and crying in class was not an option.

"Mr. Varner? I don't feel very good, can I go lie down in the nurses office?" I asked and he nodded letting me go. Although I was not feeling good, I was not that bad that I needed an escort so I made my way out of the building and sat down in front of my mural. I tried to clear my head and think of anything other than the smell of blood and......death. I closed my eyes to shut them out and let the tears flow down my face.

"Bella?" a voice called softly and I opened my eyes to look up at Edward who was looking at be worried and sad.

"Hey" I spluttered as the tears continued to fall. I focused on him and prayed that the images behind my eyes would fade. All the tests and then transfusions it all flashed before my eyes.

"You don't look so good." He said as he knelt down in front of me.

"Really I thought this was the latest runway look" I said sarcastically. "You were right to skip I really should have joined you" I said and let my head rest on the wall behind me. Wiping the tears from my face I stood up and the world twisted and I lost my balance. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and he looked really freaked out.

"You should go to the nurse" He said and I smiled at him, pushing his arms away, even though I wanted to stay in them forever, I stood under my own strength. A head rush really wasn't anything to go to the nurse about but since I was heading there anyway.

"That's where I was going actually" I said and he walked with me as we went to the office. I felt tired and wanted to curl into a ball and cry.

"Maybe I should just take you home" Edward suggested and for a moment I thought that sounded good.

"No, doctor's appointment" I answered and he smiled at me.

"We could go now and then I could take you home" He suggested and I nodded that sounded good to me. He opened the office doors and I continued to cry so that it would be easier to offer a reason to go home.

"Mrs. Cope?" I asked my voice cracking. She looked at me startled and shocked.

"Oh dear! Are you okay Bella?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I'm having a hard day and I was wondering if it would be okay if I went home early, I've got a hospital appointment today also that I need to go to" I said, my voice shaking. She nodded immediately and looked over at Edward.

"Are you going to take her Edward?" she asked and I noticed that she batted her eyelashes at him as she did so. It was amusing but I didn't let it show on my face.

"Yes, she got a lift to school today as her car is off the road and she is not well enough to travel on the bus" He answered his voice irritated but polite. I wonder how often Mrs. Cope flirted with him.

"That is sweet of you. I hope you feel better tomorrow Bella." She called as Edward led me out of the office. My tears stopped immediately and I brushed them from my face. Edward's presence made me feel better so I smiled at him and he did a double take.

"What? I can act if it's needed and I feel better now that I'm away from the blood." I said as I walked towards his car.

"You are an excellent actress Bella. Where did you learn such a gift?" he asked as he chuckled and followed after me. I stopped and thought about where I had learned to lie, where I had gotten over my blood equals fainting reaction. Edward must have notice the abrupt shift and was rubbing my arms as he retracted his question.

"In the hospital. I learned a lot of things in the hospital" I answered and my voice cracked for real this time. Edward looked angry and understanding which made me wonder if Carlisle had told him.

"Why were you in the hospital?" he asked and I looked at him and then tried to calm down.

"Don't make a stupid assumption Edward, you tell me why we shouldn't be friends and I'll tell you why." I said knowing I was being weird and mean.

"Sorry" I said as he opened the passenger door for me.

"It is I who am sorry Bella. I didn't mean to assume but I am curious about you" He answered as he slipped into the driver's seat. I nodded and the ride to the hospital was short and silent.

He parked the car and I got out and walked up to the entrance stiff and unsure. Finally I stopped before the door and walked away from the entrance and sat down on a bench. I hated hospitals now and today it was too close to my thoughts. Edward sat beside me and looked concerned.

"I hate hospitals" I said blankly and Edward looked at me uncertain what the right response was. "I've spent so much time in and near one that now it just hurts to think about it." I said more to myself than him.

"I wish I could say that you didn't have to go in but you have an appointment." He said and I nodded.

"I know. And I'm not running away. It just reminds me of everything I've lost. I hate it. Hospitals aren't happy places for me, not even when they should be. For me people go in and never come out. Each is an opportunity to loose someone and I can't stand it!"I whispered as tears rolled down my face, hot and relentless. Edward rubbed my back and said nothing.

After a few minutes I finally stopped crying and I looked over at Edward, he nodded and stood up, he held his hand out to me and I took it gladly and we walked into the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16 Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Biddy429 !!!

Chapter 16

Tears

Edward led me towards an office door that bore the name of Dr Carlisle Cullen, he knocked lightly. I didn't hear anything response but Edward opened the door and pulled me inside with him. I looked up and smiled at Carlisle and before I knew it I was waving lamely at him! He simply smiled back and motioned for me to take a seat in front of him.

"Good afternoon Bella" he said then looked at Edward questionably "Good afternoon to you too Edward, now I know the reason for Bella's visit today, albeit a little early!" He said eyeing his watch, he then looked at Edward and continued "I am however intrigued as to why I have earned a visit from you too?"

"Well as you know Bella has appointment in a little while but she was excused early from school due to a dizzy spell that she took during Biology, they were doing Blood Typing and Bella felt a little unwell. I thought it best to come early for her appointment so that I could drive her home" Edward replied. Carlisle had been looking at his son during this short speech but then quickly looked over at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright Bella?" he asked as he stood up and moved around his desk to my side. I nodded quickly and for some strange reason felt quite emotional and found it quite difficult to stop the tears from threatening. Carlisle's voice was so caring and understanding that it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide my erratic emotions from him, it was especially hard with Edward sitting alongside me. I really wasn't sure that I wanted to share this much with him so soon. He reminded me too much of how Phil used to be that I couldn't hide from him.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was filled with concern as he leaned towards me. I kept; my eyes firmly fixed on the ground until I felt him gently lift my chin to make me look at him.

It's always the same when you feel upset and someone shows you some level of kindness and sympathy, it always makes you want to cry even harder, and this was exactly one of those times so, to my utter disgust the tears began to flow freely. Edward was horrified and before I knew what was happening he had wrapped me protectively in his arms whilst my tears turned to heartbreaking sobs. It was really odd because whilst I was so distraught, at the same time I had never felt more safe and secure as any other time in my life, in the arms of a boy I hardly knew!

Carlisle watched over both of us and handed me tissues to blow my nose a few times. His presence was calming and I knew where Edward had learned to be so empathetic. As my sobs subsided, Edward withdrew slightly and offered me another tissue which I gladly took. I wiped my eyes and blew my nose, which I'm sure resembled Rudolph at this point but honestly could not care less!

He spoke quietly then "Are you okay Bella? You gave us both a fright there!" I sniffed and then gave him a wobbly smile and assured him that I was okay.

Carlisle had returned to his own seat, obviously leaving the consoling to his son, and said "Bella, is there anything you would like to talk to either myself or Edward about we would be more than willing to listen and to try and help you." It was a normal offer but I knew that he truly meant it that if I needed them that they would help me, listen to my sad story and to try and help.

I sniffed once again and said "Oh I am sorry, Dr Cullen, I feel so silly, I don't know what came over me" I said mumbling and looking at my hands wringing the sodden tissue between my fingers.

"There is no need to apologise for anything Bella, as long as you are alright" Carlisle said in soothing manner.

"Just lots of memories and a long day I think" I said regaining my composure. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, probably in case I was about to make a fool of myself again I thought! He said nothing but I noticed that he and Carlisle had shared a moment, almost as though they were sharing their thoughts. I decided that I was imagining it so let it go, my emotions were all over the place so maybe I was developing paranoia too these days, I wouldn't be surprised!

Carlisle broke into my thoughts just then "If you're up to it Bella, I can quickly take an x-ray and you can head home?" I nodded relieved that I could get this over with and get out of this place.

"Sounds like a plan" I replied as I stood and he led me to the x-ray room. Trying not to think I lay down on the x-ray table and let him position both me and the equipment so that the x-ray would be taken right first time.

Not thinking simply did not work and my mind began to wander _" before I came here and this whole thing started with Phil and his drinking, the last time I had an x-ray taken it was to ease Clara's worries over how they would make her glow in the dark. I smiled sadly at that, she thought it would be cool but she liked the dark and didn't want to glow all the time. _As I lay there I could feel the tears begin to threaten again, I was so deep in my thoughts that I had not realised that the x-ray had been taken and Carlisle was waiting for me to climb down from the x-ray table.

"Bella?" It was Edward's voice I heard from the doorway, he walked into the room and stood beside me, pulling me into his embrace. My eyes were glassy but the tears never fell even as the memories played before my eyes.

"She didn't want to be a firefly all the time" I said brokenly into his shirt. He looked down at me and I knew he understood at least part of my pain. Wrapping my arms around him I took comfort in his closeness.

"Bella. I don't think you should be alone today" Carlisle said as he moved towards me and Edward. I looked at him and nodded, he was probably right. "How about you two head over to our house and I will give Charlie a call to tell him where you are and that you are staying with us for dinner, Edward can take you home later this evening, if that's okay with you?"

I looked up at Edward to see if he agreed, he replied by smiling at me and I nodded. I looked at Carlisle and said "Yes, thank you, that would be really nice, and thank you for calling Charlie for me."

"You are very welcome Bella, it is the least I can do. Now, you too get out of here, I have work to do" he said smiling at the two of us.

Thankfully my emotions were in control by now and I felt much calmer, Edward looked at me and said "Come on Bella, lets get out of here." He was still holding my hand as he led me from the x-ray room out of the ER exit. We both waved our goodbyes to Carlisle and walked holding hands to Edwards Volvo.

"I'm so sorry Edward" I whispered as he drove us to his house. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow in question. "For falling to pieces" I finished and he shook his head.

"No reason to apologise Bella. I just wish I knew how to make it better" He said softly as looked back to the road. There was no way to make it better, that's what hurt so much. It wasn't long before we had turned into a hidden driveway and drew up in front of a large beautiful white Victorian styled house.

"Wow!" I gasped staring open mouthed at the house. Edward chuckled at me and stepped out of the car and then came over to open the passenger door for me. Still staring at the gorgeous house I took his hand as he led me to the front steps.

"I'm guessing from your reaction that you like the house?" said Edward smiling at me.

"Like it, I _love _it" I replied.

"Well, I will need to tell Esme, she designed it!" Edward continued.

All I could say again was "Wow, Esme _designed this_, really, its awesome, I mean she is an _amazing_ designer!"

Edward opened the front door and we walked into the open entrance hall. The only thing that divided the area was the great stairway, on the right stood a grand piano, behind it a great arched window which threw light into the room in spectacular ways. On the left there were settees and chairs in varying shades of white, the back wall was made from what looked like solid plate glass from ceiling to wall. On the other side of the class a beautiful garden could be seen in all its natural glory, a forest in miniature but beyond you could see for miles, the fir trees and the greenery stretching for miles. It simply took my breath away, so much so that I nearly forgot about my emotional state of earlier.

"Mom?" Edward called as he led me to one of the settees and all but pushed me into it. I frowned up at him but stayed sitting in the comfy seat. Shortly after he called, Esme appeared in the hallway looking at him curiously until her eyes rested on me and her lips formed a little 'oh'.

"Well hello again Bella!" she said as she moved into the room and Edward looked between the two of us. I smiled at her and Edward sat down beside me on the settee.

"Hi Esme, how are the hooligan boys?" I asked and she and I laughed at the comment while Edward shook his head.

"Good, good" She replied as she looked between the two of us. Edward had that same look on his face that he had earlier when we were with Carlisle, it was as though they were communicating but without speaking – strange! Maybe I am really getting paranoid, I shook my head.

Esme broke into my thoughts "So what brings you here today Bella?" she asked and I blushed.

"Bella has had quite a long and emotional day so dad thought that she shouldn't be alone, so we decided that it would be nice for her to visit and maybe stay for dinner?" Edward explained and I grumbled under my breath. Edward smirked at me as if he had heard and I stuck out my tongue for lack of a better response.

"I need to learn never to cry in front of a doctor, they get scared" I mumbled but both Edward and Esme looked at me confused. "Sorry an old comment reused badly" I said blushing.

"Bella, can I ask you something, why do you have an issue with hospitals?" Edward asked and I looked at him blankly. Cocking an eyebrow I looked at him and he sighed. "You were distraught, I have never seen anyone so upset like that did something happen to you in a hospital, did you have a bad experience?"

I just looked at him blankly, not knowing what to say or where to begin. Edward spoke again, this time almost a whisper, "Bella, you mentioned something about Fireflies in the hospital, something about _she didn't wanted to be a firefly all the time and glowing in the dark, _what did you mean? Is it something to do with that?"

I thought to myself then what to say "Well, it's just that I miss her so much, she was all the family I really had, well if you call my drunken father family........." I could not continue as yet again I felt the tears begin to threaten.

"Who?" Edward he asked hesitantly.

"My baby sister, my mom died in labour." I said and Esme gasped and instinctively moved forward to offer comfort to me, "Clara had leukemia she died two days before my 16th birthday."

My voice broke then and I lost control as the tears streamed down my face. Esme wrapped her arms around me and cradled me to her as though I were her child. She rocked me bath and forth until my sobs subsided. I felt her shift and then realised that she had moved to allow Edward to take me into his arms where I belonged.

He whispered soothing words softly into my ear, words that were too low for me to understand but soothing nonetheless. I did not know how long we sat like this for but when he gently moved me back from me to look into my face, it was then that I saw the light shining in his eyes; his eyes were a beautiful amber shade. That was not the most striking thing I noticed about him at that moment however.

My distress suddenly forgotten, I then noticed that the sun had shone in through the massive window behind us and made Edwards skin glisten as though there were a layer of diamonds glistening on his pale skin. I was in awe at this point and gently lifted my hand up to touch his face, he simply smiled at me and said "what is it Bella, what do you see?"

"Edward, what are you, your face, it's......... shining, like...... diamonds?"

"What do you think we are Bella?" he asked and I looked at him in confusion. This was not a time to roll my eyes, I thought to myself. I quickly peeked a look over at Esme and she seemed startle and confused at this turn of events.

"Bella, please?" Edward whispered, I replied quietly.

"Well, I don't know for sure, I mean I have thought about it, I've considered some theories and stuff. It's all just guessing of course but my first guess is some sort of fey or maybe immortals like Dorian Grey. Am I close, even a teensy but?" I asked nervously, my mouth dry. Esme looked at me shocked, Edward looked speculative.

"Fey as in fairies?" he asked clearly amused. I nodded my head and looked at him.

"Immortal, possessing incredible strength, beauty and other powers and gifts" I said and his face fell. "Some even feed off of the energies of other beings and distain consumption of lesser foods" Edward looked thoughtful at that and I smiled.

"Well, am I right?" looking at him expectantly.

"No Bella, you're wrong, sorry to disappoint, but I have another question, Dorian Grey, as in cursed and greedy with an aging painting hidden in the attic, are you sure about that?" He said with a laugh in his voice.

"Well, of course I'm not sure about that, I would not put you in the same category of a fictitious story about a man given a gift and tainted by worldly desires of those close to him, certainly not!" I responded thinking about the horrible story behind a portrait and a lost man.

"Have you any other ideas then?" he asked. I sat and mused for a minute or two, I looked at his skin with the diamonds glinting, beautiful and breathtaking, Esme was the same, so lovely.

"Er, I was thinking..........um, now please don't laugh at me, this one is wa......y out there" I stumbled.

He was getting impatient now, "Bella?"

"Okay, okay, well you are _vampires, _don't get mad at me because I know you go out in the sun and stuff, I don't know about the eating as, well I've never seen you eat so maybe you have some sort of stash of human blood here at home or something....."

He stops me before I make a complete fool of myself, "Bella Bella Bella....!"

"Wha.......t?" I asked not wanting him to start laughing at me or angry.

"Yes, we are vampires, but you have a lot of wrong ideas about us, for a start we do not need to sleep in coffins, stay out of the daylight and hide in the dark, we do not have vats of blood stores in the cellar, we do need to stay out of the sun because of what I look like right now, now THAT would scare people! We do not eat human food; a lot of stuff that people think of vampires are really just myth and fiction. A lot of books have been written about our kind and have made us look really bad to the point that we are evil!" He scoffed, "That and humans seem to like the idea that we can easily be defeated."

I just sat there looking at him with a stupid expression on my face. He spoke then "What do vampire's eat Bella?" he asked me and I actually laughed at him which made Esme smile but Edward frown.

"Edward you have just told me you don't drink human blood so what else is there? I mean I know you obviously don't drink human blood or you would have killed me and half the school by now but then you wouldn't live in one place very long and going to school and being a doctor would be stupid" I said trying to get Edward to stop reacting like I was the one that was immortal and blood drinking.

"Bella" He sighed and I looked at him like he was nuts. Then I realised he wanted me to run away screaming, I giggled as I realised this and the look on his face was hilarious although I personally thought he was aiming for a look of horror! As if I was about to run away from him screaming, as if I could!!

"Edward... if I were going to run away screaming it would have been weeks ago, when you saved my life and I first thought of the whole 'other' thing" I said and he looked at me in anger which quickly changed to happiness, it was amusing for a moment to watch the two emotions fight for control of his face.

"Bella, I do not think you realise, it is very dangerous to know about us, dangerous not only for us but for you too" Esme spoke suddenly although she seemed happy she looked worried, what I would have called a mom face!

It was Edward who spoke again "Bella, we could kill you, does that not worry you?"

"Edward, you could never kill me, you love me too much!" I could not resist saying that just to see the look on his face!

As Edward was in shock at this point, it was Esme that continued with the discussion. "Seriously Bella, you do understand how dangerous we can be, especially to you as you have become so close to us?"

"Yes I do understand Esme, but I also trust each and every one of you, I just know you would never hurt me, none of you would. I have not known you long but you are like a mo.....ther to me" my voice broke on the last words.

"Sorry" I mumbled and she reached out and pulled me into her arms, my head resting on her shoulder as I pulled myself from the past yet again. She rubbed little circles on my back in a soothing motion and I clung to her for a few minutes before letting her go and look down at my hands.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked genuinely concerned, I nodded and looked at her smiling my watery smile. She brushed the few tears gently from my eyes and smiled at me.

"Sorry, you just reminded me of my mom" I said my voice almost hollow. "She died when I was eight."

"Oh what a tragic loss for you, having lost both your mother and your sister" She said as she took my hands in hers. I nodded mutely "Edward fetch a glass of water for Bella please?" she said and he vanished the reappeared in a second holding a glass. I looked at him and cocked my head to the side thinking _okay, speed goes on the list too, _"Edward, don't startle her please" She scolded as she took the glass and handed it to me.

"Thank you, you're such a mom" I said taking a sip of water as she beamed at me. Once I had taken as much of the water as I wanted, Edward reached out and gently took the glass from my hand returning it to the kitchen. Once again he was back as in front of me as though he had never left in the first place – amazing it was!!

"Thank you for the compliment my dear" She said smiling at me, her eyes glowing.

"I miss them both so much" I told her, surprising myself as I did not cry. I had cried so many tears for them, I really needed to stop it, I was not doing myself or them any good whatsoever.

"I can only imagine my dear" She said softly pushing a stray hair behind my ear.

"It really isn't fair at all" I whispered, "I can see them so clearly but never have them here with me." There was no need for words, we sat there quietly, Esme thoughtful and caring, Edward worried and pensive and me, well I was mourning as usual and sad.

I realised that the silence had continued for a short while, I turned and noticed that Edward was sitting on the floor just simply looking up at me. I giggled at the sight of him in a pose that a toddler would have taken so I patted his head in a comforting gesture and Esme chuckled.

"There now, Good boy" I cooed and both Esme and Edward laughed heartily.

Edward did speak at that point and said "Hey, you would think I was some kind of mutt sitting here, and what do you go and do, pat my head!" We all smiled and laughed at his comment.

Esme then rose and excused herself saying that she had to go and call Carlisle. Both Edward and myself sat on the settee just looking at one another, what I saw in his eyes only mirrored the comment I had made to him earlier. Maybe this was my coming home, maybe life would only get better now and I could be happier.


	17. Chapter 17 Clara

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Biddy429 !!!

Chapter 17

Clara

I wasn't sure how long I sat there but school must have finished for the day because before I knew it the entire Cullen family had appeared, well all but Carlisle as he was obviously still at the hospital. Alice sat down next to me and gently wrapped her arms around me. Jasper stood behind Edward, Rosalie and Emmet just stood in the door frame.

"I'm sorry" Alice murmured and realised that she knew and had told the others. I turned my head slightly and looked at her, smiling half heartedly at her little pixie face!

"Yeah, it sucks" I said and she looked confused at my reaction, I always did try and cover up my emotions by trying to be blaze about them, maybe that's why everyone thought I was always the life and soul of the party kinda thing! I continued on "Well at least the pain has ended for her, but I really wish I could have kept her" I finished looking into Edward's eyes and taking comfort from his presence, I squeezed his hands in mine.

"At least there is that" Jasper said and I looked up at him and his so very sad expression.

"Maybe she's a fairy now, dancing on a flower and flying in a place of eternal spring" I said smiling at the image I had created. "Or an angel playing in the clouds, or perhaps a caterpillar slowly changing into a butterfly" I cocked my head to the side and smiled wistfully whilst I continued my musing "Maybe she was born again and has another family to bring joy and happiness to and maybe this time she would have a life, pain free and full of nothing but true happiness" I said and wrapped the images around me until I could almost feel that she was all these things and more.

"She could even be a mermaid" whispered Alice joining in with my thoughts.

"Yeah, dancing in the waves and singing 'under the sea' at the top of her lungs, entirely possible" I said nodding and recalling us both watching the movie together so many times, not that I minded in the least but dad had a hard time with it. Dad had a hard time with everything.

Rosalie spoke then, ever so softly "What about a princess?" Rosalie and I looked at her as Emmet's arms held her close to his side.

I nodded in agreement "Most definitely, she did look like snow white with her pale features and almost black hair but she was Belle." I said remembering helping her through the pain with story after story until well into the early hours of the next morning. "She loved history, true stories, myths and fables" I said smiling at Jasper who looked at me with a gentle smile.

Esme had come back into the room again and walked over to me "I'm glad you can think of her and your happy times" Esme said reaching down to give me a quick hug.

"She was such a happy and loving little girl that it is very hard not to think about all the happy times we had and how much happiness she created around her. I painted an entire hospital wing because of my little archangel, it took me forever. Pictures of fairytales, princesses, forests, castles, undersea kingdoms, mutant ninja turtles, fairies, animals, dinosaurs and many more. All of it magical and all of it just to see if I could make her and the other little patients smile for a little while" I said thinking of how long it took me and how very worth it the whole thing had been. The hospital in Jacksonville still sent me letters from the kids that stayed in those rooms, also letters from their families thanking me for the small amount of happiness it brought to them all.

"That was very kind of you" Edward said still rubbing gentle circles on the palm of my hand.

"Nope, it wasn't really, it was something that I needed to do, it helped them but it helped me more I think" I responded and he looked at me curious. "Well, I spent a lot of my time there and I wasn't dying so I thought to myself that if it had been me stuck in that dreary, scary place then I would like to see something happy and colourful to brighten my days, so you see it was necessary. I honestly don't know how Clara did it, so I had to make it a bit better for her so it wouldn't be so hard for her to cope with."

"Why did _you_ stay in the hospital, was it to keep your sister company?" Edward asked confused as to why I would spend so much time in the hospital if I had not been ill.

"No, I was Clara's donor match, so bone marrow donations came from me and if there had been time maybe even organs" I stated as once again I felt the tears threaten to fall from my already red and puffy eyes. I must look a sight! I felt a cool finger gently brush the tears aside and then a strong arm reach around my waist in comfort. Edward was looking at me with so much emotion in his eyes.

"It must have been so hard on you, knowing you were giving so much of yourself and at the end you could not save her" Rosalie replied.

"Oh, I would have given my heart if it meant I could have saved her, I never minded the constant prodding or constant needles, that was nothing. I just wanted to do what I could, but even then it was never enough" I began to shake in reaction to the thought that I could not save her and felt the arms around me tighten, I continued "Well, it was just me and my dad, she never knew our mother so I took on that role eventually, she was my world and in the end she died and I could not help her, nothing I did helped her, I couldn't save her!"

"Bella, it is not your fault that she died, you did all you could. She was sick and no amount of organ or blood donations would have helped her, yes it was a cruel and horrible thing for a child to go through but is not your fault, not in the slightest" How like Jasper it was to offer such reassurance, always the caring and calmer of their family. I nodded in agreement but I also knew that there would always be some small part of me that would disagree with his words because if I had more to give I would have done it, especially if it had meant that she would have lived. I would have given my life for her.

I looked up at Jasper who was waiting for me to speak, "I just wish I could really accept that I have done all I could, I can't help feeling that I could have done more. You see, she made my world perfect, she made my world a better place, and I failed her so terribly, I could not offer her the world she deserved and I will never forgive myself for that!" At that moment I felt overcome with pain, a pain I could and would not extinguish easily, a pain I would carry with me forever in my heart.

"Bella, it was her time, there was nothing more that could be done for her, nothing more you could do, it's a huge and tragic loss but you cannot blame yourself for her death, she would not want that you know!" Rosalie said as she patted my knee.

"He blamed me" I said "He blamed me for everything, for my mum dying, for Clara getting sick, for Clara dying, for every single thing that went wrong he blamed me for it, so how am I supposed to feel when my own father hates me and blames me for everything that has gone wrong in eight long years since my mother died!"

Just at that I could feel Edward's growls begin obviously angry with my father for holding me responsible for something that could not have been controlled. "He's wrong" Edward demanded.

I didn't believe him and replied "How could my father turn into a monster against his own child if it wasn't my fault? The doctor's told me that she needed a lot more bone marrow that I could give, I didn't have enough to save her and in the end she was so weak that her body rejected what I could give her, so why would he not blame me, as I blame myself?

"The night she died I held her in my arms, we both fell asleep and when I finally awoke in the small hours of the morning she had passed away, I should have stayed awake, if I had then I would have gotten help and she would be here with me today so, yes I failed her, my dad was right to blame me!" I almost shouted at them!

"I had promised her a fairytale birthday party, with beautiful fairy dresses and wings. I had been making her dress for so long and what with the donations I was so tired. I fell asleep and did not even feel her pass away, so what kind of big sister does that make me?" I asked.

"She died before her birthday?" Alice asked saddened and I shook my head.

"It had been a rough year and she had missed her birthday party when she gotten a really bad nose bleed so we had cancelled it until she was well enough to have it. We decided that as it was near my 16th birthday we would make it a double celebration so we made a plan that it was going to be a fairy princess party and we were both to dress up for it."

I paused to think for a few seconds before continuing, "She died two days before my 16th birthday! I so wanted to make it up to her and I never did. We had ordered two cakes and had invited as many people as we could think of including as many of the children in the wing as we could. All of the children were going to dress up, we were going to have a fair princess and prince tea party, she was so excited about it all and it never happened in the end."

"Oh dear" Esme reaching out to touch my shoulder, "That must have been horrid for you" I could hear tears in her voice although she did not cry. I wondered if they could cry, or was that another myth?

"It was kind of you to want share your birthday with her" Edward said softly and I smiled and thought to myself _what kind of party it would be if my sister had not been involved, I loved to include my sister in as many things as I could, that's what sisters did! _

"I always shared my birthdays with her. It made it more fun to watch her smile and to spoil her" I told him thinking of the year before the last.

"We had quite a few dress up birthdays, once I had made her a red cloak to wear as Little Red Riding Hood, dad got to dress up as Grandma and the Big Bag Wolf, I was the Woodsman. It was fun to do and we had goodies in her basket. Dad would get gifts for us both to open. It was great being able to celebrate twice a year; I suppose it made up a little for some of the birthdays she would miss. She was so sick for most of her short life."

"She sounds lovely, Bella" Rosalie said and I smiled at her. I nodded and pushed the feeling of loss away trying to enjoy telling the others about her and trying hard to stop thinking that she was no longer here. I could not stop the images crowding my mind, the picture of her smile, her little body resting in the bed telling stories to the other girls in her room. She was generous, kind and brave. It was hard not to love her; she was in every way an angel, just and caring.

"She's my angel, my very own Archangel" I told them, "I have to believe that she is in a better place or life is just not worth living" It was a sad truth that I knew most would disagree with, if not question me on.

"I agree" Esme said with a sad smile on her lips. "I lost my son just after he was born" she told me and I smiled at her though it wasn't a happy smile. To bring a child into the world, carry that child within you for 9 months and then have it take from you within minutes must be one of the most unbearable things in life, to hold that child and then have it ripped from you – how does someone live on after that, or do they? At that moment I could almost feel the intensity of Esme's pain and what led her to where she was now.

"I cannot image the loss but I think I know what you mean" Rosalie said softly and I nodded though I didn't look away from Esme.

"Did you hold him, did he feel your arms around him, he must have felt his mother's love, he would have known who you were?" I asked so many inappropriate questions but I had to know, had to understand.

I could see that this was difficult and painful for Esme but she nodded and said "I held him in my arms, he knew I was his mother, he would not have been able to see me as he was so young but he would have known who I was."

I smiled at her and said "Well you can be sure that in his short time he knew you and the depth of your love" I was not entirely sure where the words had come from but they felt right. She smiled at me and reached out to me with a small but happy smile on her lips.

"I can only hope so" She sighed and I nodded once again. For a time we each sat each with our own thoughts until Esme moved towards the door. Carlisle must be home, she went to welcome him home and as she reached him she wrapped her arms around him holding him tight to her. He looked worried but hugged her back.


	18. Chapter 18 Fairy Tales

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Biddy429 !!!

Chapter 18

Fairy Tales

"Esme?" he asked after he kissed her head. They were such a perfect match together, so right for one another.

"I was right you two are like Snow White and her Prince, just perfect together!" I said and they both looked at me a little startled and confused. "I was thinking of base designs for painting each couple and well I came up with Snow White and her Prince for you two, I hope you don't mind? It's just something that I do!" Esme smiled at me and looked up at Carlisle who looked pleased. They kissed chastely and then moved into the room, Carlisle's arm around Esme's waist.

"Who are we?" Rosalie asked eagerly and I smiled at her somewhat cheekily.

"Well at first I thought Rapunzel and her prince but then I thought to myself that Beauty and the Beast was a much better description of you both, no offence please Emmett!"

Emmett laughed quite heartily and replied "none taken Bella, I like to think I am a bit of a beast at least in the bedroom anyways" he scoffed. That comment earned him a punch in the ribs from Rosalie, a growl from Edward and a "really Emmett" from Esme!

Rosalie was positively glowing at my comments and I then noticed that she had a beautiful smile but I also knew that behind that smile there was an element of pain, some sort of personal loss which she hid away most of the time, not wanting anyone to get too close. I had always been quite intuitive where emotions and feelings were concerned and this was one of those times, Rosalie's anger simmered below her cool exterior and it reminded me of dad when mom, then Clara had died.

"Bella, Bella, tell us, who is Edward?" Alice asked excitedly and I blushed. I shrugged as I hadn't thought of one for him, why I couldn't say!

"Um, I er don't know, perhaps Peter Pan, the frog prince, the ove_r _generalized prince charming?" I answered and everyone seemed amused by the peter pan comment. I smiled as Edward shook his head though even he couldn't help but smile.

"What about you?" Emmet asked still very amused by my earlier comment. I hadn't ever thought of who I was unless it was in relation to Clara. When she was little I was the prince and everyone else, but as she got older I was assigned to the mother, friend or maid roles.

"I... I don't know, Clara always picked who I was, um I have not really thought about it much" I answered honestly. "I've been prince charming, the mother, all the animals, the villains, pretty much anyone who was needed for the story" I always let Clara be the princess and I was everyone else in the story.

"Oh no, that just won't do" Alice stated as she stared at me. I wondered if she was waiting for something to pop out and go '_boo_.' Rosalie looked at me too though there wasn't the intensity of Alice's gaze in it. Soon everyone was looking at me and I blushed wondering what they wanted.

"Tinkerbell?" Emmet suggested and I looked at him pointedly.

"Yeah, thanks for that one but no thanks!" I said and his laughter boomed in the small room. Arching an eyebrow I looked at him and wondered what was so funny.

"Cinderella?" Alice asked before shaking her head, "Maid, well servant really but with a hateful family and talks to rats, nah!" I chuckled at that and she smiled too.

"Dorothy? From the wizard of Oz?" Rose asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, she ran away from her family to a strange old man, killed someone with her house, then again with water. Besides I like Wicked and Elphaba rules." I stated clearly and smiled. Rosalie nodded and Alice giggled.

"I was going to say Ariel and Jasmine but they don't suit either" Esme commented still in Carlisle's arms. I nodded, I loved the water but being an air-headed daughter that doesn't think before they act and blindly follows a man that she can't talk too, nope, definitely not me! Jasmine was strong willed, bored and playful but helpless and her daddies little girl.

Jasper spoke next, he had been so quiet I had forgotten he was even in the room "I have an idea, Bella you could be Sleeping Beauty and Edward your Prince Charming, coming to awaken you after a hundred years"

Alice began almost jumping up and down saying "Yes Bella, that would be sooooo romantic!" I blushed once again and noticed Edwards head nod ever so slightly! This family was something else really!

"I like Belle or even Mulan, or indeed the princess from the Princess and the Frog story" Edward suggested and I tilted my head wondering what he thought I was like.

Belle was selfless, intelligent and compassionate and loving. Mulan gave everything for her family and fell in love with a man that treated her fairly. She was forced to hide behind gender roles so she hid as a man to be a warrior. The princess in the newest story was strong and determined, devoted and yet able to see what it was that she wanted in life. I was none of these things, and I opened my mouth to tell him so.

"Tiana... I don't know" Emmet says and I looked at him smiling, "what?"

"You know her by name do you Emmet?" I asked and he looked baffled and everyone including him burst into laughter. Emmett just shrugged.

"I don't see you as her, she forgot about love and family in pursuit of her desire for her father's dream" Emmet answered and I looked at him, "I don't think you'd forget that" I stared at him my mouth hanging open. Did he think that I was dedicated and strong and devoted like her but better? Trying to sort my brain out I closed my mouth and blinked a few times.

"I see her more as a princess like from Shrek." Rosalie mentioned and looked at me trying to see something in me that would lean one way or the other.

"Fiona!" Alice and Jasper said at the same time and smiled at one another.

"I don't know Aurora was kind and wonderful and Fiona was brave and smart." Alice commented trying to sort out her thoughts. "But Bella wouldn't wait for some one to come and save her she would have done it herself."

"And she knows her history better than our teacher, not that that's a hard thing to do but still that with her independence it runes a lot of the princesses." Jasper said with a smile as I shrugged.

"Read enough history and it sticks, besides Clara liked historical fiction and I wanted to know so if she asked I could tell her" I told him and he smiled at me but didn't correct himself. I frowned and glared at him and he chuckled.

"Compassionate, loving, open, loyal and curious? Thumbelina." Alice said and I turned my glare to her. "What you disagree?" she sighed and I nodded emphatically.

"Come on this is silly, I am not like them. All of them stood against evil and won, and then found their true love and lived in happiness after battling to have it. Their lives were brave and were better for it. Brave, devoted, compassionate, strong, selfless and intelligent are not words that describe me. I may be loving but that's about it" I answered trying to prove my point. They didn't seem to agree with me.

"You helped your sister by giving parts of yourself to her, both physically and emotionally" Esme said and I looked at her. Yes I had done that but anyone would have in my place. I mean she was my little sister, who would let someone they loved so much suffer pain that they did not need to! "You may not see that what you did for her was amazing and selfless, and so much more but it was" I blinked at her words what would I call someone that gave of themselves for me? A hero, everything they had described me as, could I be that? No, heroes were strong and won their battles, I failed to save her.

"You willingly faced great pain for another; you have done many things for others that didn't benefit you much, if at all." Carlisle said and I sighed. I wasn't going to get them to see the truth but they seemed determined. Didn't most people try to help others? Wouldn't any sister give everything to save their sibling?

"You make sure that those around you are taken care of. Like when Jessica and Lauren try to pick on you and you make it into a joke, or Erik?" Edward said and I shrugged, they were friends and friends help friends.

"You do that for friends" I answered honestly.

"But not everyone does. You've given Erik a massive confidence boost, and when you spoke to the students about letting the whole mural thing slide you basically said that everyone special. More people are showing their talents" Jasper said and I couldn't disagree with him. I had a few people that showed me their talents, in art I met a girl that was an amazing photographer and a boy that could sculpt.

"Everyone's special and should be treated equally" I said and they all smiled and I couldn't help but join them. I let their words settle and wondered if there would be a day when I could see what they said was in me.


	19. Chapter 19 Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Biddy429 !!!

Chapter 19

Dinner

I don't know when I got home no more than I remember going to my bed. I'm not sure how long I was asleep before waking up and seeing Charlie sitting in the rocking chair across the room. Smiling I got out of bed and went to him, I took his hand in mine as I sat on the floor in front of him. He cared for me so much and I totally forgot about him while I was at Carlisle's home surrounded by happier things even though I told them my past. I can only imagine the worry he felt when he found out I had left school early.

"Don't give me the sad face Bells, I'm glad you're okay." He told me as I looked up into his now open eyes. I smiled but it felt wrong so I let it slip.

"You do so much for me and I forget you so quickly" I told him explaining how I couldn't make myself smile. He chuckled and rubbed his hand over my already mussed up hair.

"Your young and forgetful, I'm glad. For a while I thought you had aged too much to enjoy the simple things here. Bells, I'm just glad that you're beginning to heal. I don't mind being forgotten every once in a while as long as your happy and have a good time being young" Charlie said completely heartfelt and sincere. It was the sweetest thing Charlie had ever said and I smiled up at him as he grinned back.

"I told them about Clara and mom" I told him frowning, "I managed to smile through some parts, they're really nice people Charlie" He smiled and nodded, as if I had said it many times before. We sat in silence just letting the time pass for a while.

"I figured, Carlisle and Edward looked a little worn but happy." Charlie commented and I looked up at him wondering what he meant. "When they brought you home since you had fallen asleep we had a chat. Edward seems like a good kid." I blushed when he said that. "We've been invited to dinner tomorrow" _Oh my god, how embarrassing to have to be brought home asleep, by Edward too!_

"Cool" I said wondering if the Cullen's ate food. Oh well Charlie told me there was a game tomorrow and I'm sure if they plant him in front of the TV he won't notice their lack of an appetite.

As I thought this the phone rang and I got up to run into Charlie's room to answer it. "_Who on earth is calling at this time of the night – its nearly midnight!" I thought to myself _

"Hello?" I answered as I picked up the phone.

"Thanks!" Alice's voice sang through the phone, I arched an eyebrow and wonder what she meant. "It will work too!" now I was just confused.

"Alice I have no idea..." I started to say then realised I what had just plotted. "How did you know?" I asked getting a giggle from Alice as the phone changed hands.

"Don't mind Alice, thank you for saving us from human food that was very nice of you." Edward said and I smiled, his velvety voice still sounded wonderful through the phone line. "Sorry for calling so late Bella."

"Ah, no worries, but how did......?" I started to ask as I heard a sigh "Alice can see the future?" I asked to which came the reply

"Yes, but her visions are subjective" Edward stated almost over powered by the giggles obviously coming from his sister.

"Cool." It kind of suited the hyperactive pixie.

"Yes, well I'll see you tomorrow at 5:30pm, sleep well Bella and goodnight" he said and I was startled that that was the only thing they had called to say to me.

"Ah, Bye" I echoed and hung up the phone and returned to find Charlie still sitting in the rocking chair.

"That was the Cullen's, they wanted to say that the game will be on so they hope we don't mind watching with them" I rambled on and Charlie smiled.

Nodding as he said "Sounds good to me." He rose from the chair and said "Get some more sleep, you look like you could use some more rest" he kissed the top of my head and closed the door softly as he left my room.

Sitting on my bed I felt too awake to go back to sleep so I sat there staring out the window not really seeing anything. My mind was too busy thinking about the Cullens. Did they all do special things or was it only Alice? I noticed that sometimes Edward responds to people as though he can hear what they are thinking or feeling. I wonder if he can, maybe its my imagination or maybe its just the age thing or living so long that does that to them, I mean Jasper is the same way.

****

I stood in front of my closet frowning, what the hell did you wear to dinner at a friend's house whose entire family just happened to be vampires. Not only that but what do you wear to watch the football on the TV at said friend's house! Do I go all out and wear a dress, nah that is just being overdressed despite the fact that I only own one dress anyway. Were jeans just too casual? "mmmmmm, I wonder......" I mused to myself. I poked my head out of my bedroom door and listened to Charlie in the front room. "Hey, Charlie what are you wearing tonight?" I called and heard muffled laughter and rolled my eyes.

"Well lets see, jeans and a shirt Bella, it's really not that hard" He replied and I shrugged, "oh well I thought, at least we would match, jeans it is then!" I closed my door again and went back to my hands on waist pose in front of the closet. I dragged a pair of jeans out of my closet and pulled them on. Now what shirt would I wear, thinking about the football game I rummaged and managed to find a black and white baseball style shirt and pulled it on.

Once I had finished dressing I looked in the mirror I decided that I didn't look dressed enough so I stood there and contemplated what I could add without looking like I was trying too hard. I grabbed a bunch of bracelets I had sitting on my cupboard and pulled them on and as I once again looked through my closet I noticed my Emily the strange hoodie and pulled it on, I rolled the sleeves back over my forearms. Quickly I pulled my hair into a ponytail and figured I was good, well as good as I was ever going to get anyway! Just as I was about to turn and leave my room I noticed my open jewellery box and lying on the top was my apple pendant so I quickly picked it up and put it on too.

"Bella we've got 20 minutes to get there" Charlie called and I cursed under my breath, looking around my room I saw one of the baseball hats I had brought with me, it was a cute one from Phoenix with a funky heart and red and white checkers. I pushed the hat onto my head and pulled my ponytail through the back. It looked fine; I just hope they don't mind me wearing a hat during dinner!

Charlie raised an eyebrow at me as I made my way down stairs and I immaturely stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and grabbed my coat throwing it at me as he walked out the front door. I quickly pulled on my skate shoes and slammed the door behind me.

****

Even though I had seen the house before I was still in awe of it as we approached. Charlie muttered something about size not meaning it was better than his and I chuckled at him. He parked the cruiser and we walked up to the door just as Carlisle opened it and beckoned us inside.

"Welcome to our home, come on in, we are all very pleased you could make it" Carlisle said smiling and we both smiled back.

"It was very nice of you to invite us over" Charlie responded and I smiled again. We removed our coats and Carlisle took them from us and must have hung them somewhere, we then entered the front room which had various finger foods, chips and dips scattered about the tables. It was a different table from yesterday but I made no comment. "Looks great, the game starts soon right?" Emmet nodded at him smiling broadly. The TV was already on and a basketball game was showing, and Emmett looked as though he was already glued to the seat watching it.

I watched Charlie's succumb to the world of television and food as he eyed first the TV and then what was on offer for eating. He simply walked over to Emmett and plopped himself down beside him – he was lost in his own little world now! Shaking my head I chuckled at how happy and oblivious he was.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Edward asked and I nodded following him into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked back at me. "We have coke, root beer, sprite, orange, cream soda?" he asked and I looked at him like he was nuts, "Well we do have to keep up appearances" I rolled my eyes and asked for a can of orange pop.

Edward handed me the can of orange pop and I said "thanks and you guys really don't eat?" he nodded walking back to the front room I heard Charlie and Emmet yell about something.

"Nope" He stated and made a face, "Smells nasty too." He was looking down at my can and I shrugged.

"Oh well, more for the humans then eh? Maybe I'll drink enough orange pop to turn myself orange" I said thinking about how much pop that would be and how my tongue would fall off if I tried that. Edward laughed and I smirked at him. Suddenly I gasped as a pair of thin arms wrapped around my waist, I knew it just had to be Alice but I was confused as to why.

"Bella Bella Bella Please can we go shopping soon?!" she begged and I laughed at her randomness.

"Er, sure, why not!" I said not knowing why this was suddenly on her mind. Perhaps she had been watching me try and pick out clothing. "I choose and buy my own clothes" I told her getting the idea she might want to buy things for me. She frowned but nodded and she all but bounced where she stood. Hyper wasn't an adjective that described it but she could have been the poster child for the whole definition.

"Tomorrow?" she asked eagerly and I shrugged, why not, what else am I going to do with a Thursday afternoon?

"Don't worry you don't have any homework Mrs. Talbot said that you only had to get working on the final copy of the mural" Alice told me.

I moved to looked at Charlie and Emmet bonding over the game. Rosalie sat there chatting with Esme and Carlisle. It seemed so much a normal family that it was almost surreal. The strangest among us can play out the most normal and everyday scenes with ease.


	20. Chapter 20 Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Biddy429 !!!

Chapter 20

Alice

I was so happy and content and I thought to myself that I honestly cannot recall the last time I had spent such a normal, average and ordinary evening since........... I could almost feel the tears forming at the corners of my eyes, _no I thought, enough of this, _and I pushed away the guilt. She would want nothing more than to see me happy, this was a good thing, besides normal, average and ordinary gets boring after a while apparently. I found Charlie looking over at me obviously taking in the abrupt change in my mood.

We had watched the game and I had chatted with Alice and Jasper at first. Then Rosalie and I really started to rag on Edward being bipolar and what the solution was to that since he can't absorb the medications for it. By the end of the night all of us 'kids' except Edward were wondering how to medicate him and the potentials of shock therapy or sensory deprivation. Yeah we were being cruel and a part of me did feel a bit guilty about it.

Emmet thought that constant "Jasper control" would work if Jasper was up to it. Apparently Jasper can read and control emotions, totally cool but it must be horrid in high school unless he manipulates those around him constantly. It earned him a hug and an apologetic frown, he got a kick out of that. Seriously though the anxiety and kinda hostile environment must be harsh.

"Hey you seem to be going from high to low kiddo, what you thinking about?" Charlie asked and I came back to reality with a soft blush.

"Sorry, I had fun tonight. It was so normal and well, odd to me and I thought about the last time everything was normal in my life..." I said letting my voice trail off. Charlie nodded but he looked grim, I knew he didn't want to remind me what was happening in two days time. We had already agreed that I could do whatever I wanted that day, go to school, stay home, go for a long drive. His only restriction was nothing illegal and nothing he would have to worry about.

I thought to myself, I wonder if Edward would spend the day with me, we could do something "different".

My chest was tight because for a while tonight I had forgotten about her. Not that it's a bad thing but it's only been two years.

Last year I was worried about my father and just let my life revolve around him. Somehow that was okay but now I am so far from her, it's not the same now. Before I would walk down to the cemetery and sit with her for a few hours just to think quietly. Everything here was so different and it's almost like she would just fade away, and that soon I wouldn't even remember her face.

Charlie had stopped the car and I realised we were home. I looked over at him and tears were streaming silently down his face. Reaching over I took his hand in mine and rested my head on his shoulder. With a shuddering sob he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me to his chest.

"I thought that not talking or thinking about her would be the best way to let her go but I know you miss her. I miss her too, yeah she was my niece but she was special, she was a precious gift that didn't stay with us for nearly long enough. I suppose we can take comfort from the fact that we had her for a short time" His voice was thick with emotion and I nodded trying hard not to let my own tears fall. I hadn't seen Charlie cry since the funeral but I knew he loved my baby sister as much as any of us did.

"She's safe and happy now and knowing that she is no longer in pain is the only way I can live Charlie. It's as though she is well and fine, she is smiling and perhaps playing a game that I don't completely understand, basically she has in my mind just moved to a better place to exist and that's just the way I think of it, the only way I can cope with it all" I laughed quietly to myself at the memories I had of her but for some reason it was a hollow laugh, it really hurt but I couldn't go on like this. We both gave ourselves a shake and cleaned ourselves up and got out of the car and went inside.

****

I sat at my bedroom window looking out into the dark of the night. I was trying to stop my brain from remembering what had happened two years ago around this time. It was one of the few times that I thought I would lose her. She only woke for very short periods and when she did she never smiled, it was so sad. The spark was only a glimmer in her eyes and I felt the first sharp edges of fear creep into my heart since when she was born and mom had died.

I leaned my head against the window pane and let out a shaky breath, I tried to organise my thoughts and contemplated going back to bed and trying to get some sleep. Just then I heard a soft crunch and tilted my head to see something pale and moving in the moonlight. Who would be out at this time of night?

"Bella?" Alice's voice called out to me and I waved to her. Why was Alice here and so late at night? Had she seen me unable to sleep and wanted to help? It made some degree of sense but I hated that she got so worried about me, I was a big girl and I could cope with my emotions, I didn't need to drag Alice into all my troubles.

"What are you doing here Alice, go home and get some sleep" I told her and she chuckled and stood under my window.

"I don't sleep Bella and you seem to need some company" She told me and I blushed and then my mind went to the 'I don't sleep' comment. Vampires don't sleep, ever? "I'm coming up so don't scream or anything okay?" I moved back wondering what she meant. I actually thought for a second that she might jump up right through, and sure enough she did. One second she was standing looking up at me and the next she was right beside me in my bedroom, how cool was that! Oh to be a vampire eh?

"Wow, cool Alice, I wish I could do that" I told her as I sat back on my bed. She smiled at me and then took in my bedroom.

"Did you decorate this room Bella, because I really don't think it suits you!" She said and I shrugged.

"I haven't been here for a long time and even when I did come it was when I was a little kid but it was only ever for a few weeks during the school holidays, don't think Charlie ever really seen the need to decorate it all girly like" I told her as I wrapped my arms around my knees and looked at her.

"I was worried when I saw a vision of you tossing and turning all night and then looking more like a zombie at school tomorrow so I thought I would come over and see what was up. You don't mind do you?" She told me and I replied "No I don't mind at all Alice"_ I suppose it could have been worse, it could have been Edward that came to sit with me, mmmmmmm would that have been so bad I wondered? _

"I miss her so much" I said simply knowing that was the kind of talk she meant.

"It must be hard for you having deal with this grief for the last two years" She told me as she sat next to me.

"That's just it though I haven't, well not all of the time, mostly I spent my time trying to keep my dad together and failed miserably, but it did take up a lot of my thoughts. Trying to sort dad out and be there for him when he needed me was a distraction. I know I needed to move here with Charlie for my own sanity if not my safety but I really didn't want to be so far away from her. That might sound silly to some people and I know that it's just her body that's in the ground and it's really her soul that counts, but I know all of that and still I can't stop thinking about her all alone with no-one near her" I gushed feeling foolish.

"Was it around this time two years ago?" Alice questioned.

"What would have been her tenth birthday is in two... well one day now." I answered and felt the knot in my stomach.

"Oh." Alice sighed and looked at me sadly.

"She was too sick for her last birthday, she was sleeping a lot. And when she was conscious she didn't have the same spark in her eyes. It was the first time in a long time that I feared I would lose her. I hate that I was right to fear it then" I continued tears filling my eyes at the end but thankfully they didn't spill over.

"That must have been so hard, I can't even imagine something like that Bella, I don't remember my human past so I don't know what it would be like to see someone you love become so sick and then die. I can only imagine and I don't like the idea." Alice told me and I stared at her. _Here am I moping about what I do remember and how it affects me and there in front of me is poor Alice who has no memories at all to look back on, how sad would that be, I should maybe consider myself lucky that I have some memories, albeit sad ones. _

I felt a pang in my chest and leaned over to hug Alice and said, "You're very brave, even though this hurts badly I can't imagine not knowing what I had loved, lost or enjoyed. Heck, I think I would even hate not remembering what scares me. You know what I fear the most? It's being here, not being near her back in Phoenix, I'm scared in case I forget her, in case I won't remember her face and I will having nothing left of her" I told Alice and she smiled and then frowned.

"From the way you talk about her Bella, I'm sure you will never forget her, she is such a big part of you and your life. Anyway, if you paint her picture often then you will have a constant memory of her but Bella, she is and will always be in your heart" Alice told me. I had done many portraits of her but it they were always so painful to look at after, but I could keep them until I was ready or wanted to see them.

"I think I will" I told her and finally I began to feel tired. I yawned and Alice chuckled.

"Bed time for the human" She sang and tucked me in and kissed the top of my head. "Sweet dreams Bella"

"Goodnight Alice, and everyone at your house too" I murmured as I fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

My alarm screamed next to me and I rolled over and smacked it off the night stand. Sadly it continued to shriek at me from across the floor. I pushed myself out of bed and stumbled over to it and turned the horrid thing off. Stretching and yawning I was more awake after my alarm clock hunt and went to shower and get ready for school.

****

Clearing the steam from the mirror I looked over my tired face. Alice was right I looked nearly alive but definite wasn't at my best. Then again 4 hours of sleep will do that to me. Wrapping the towel tightly around myself I stole from the bathroom to my bedroom. I knew Charlie had gone to work already but wear only a towel was asking for someone to see me.

"Hi Bella." Alice said from behind me and I jumped and tumbled to the floor as I stared at her eyes wide. My heart was in my throat as I managed to blink. I don't know if I screamed but Alice found my reaction hilarious. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She held out her hand for me to take and she pulled me off the floor. "I just thought you might want some help this morning to look your best." I nodded my understanding as my heart slowly descended to where it belonged.

"Thanks Alice that's nice of you but use the door next time or, you know, warn me." I told her and she smiled and handed me a bag of clothing. I looked from her to the bag and wondered what she was trying to pull. "I have clothes or whatever is in that bag Alice." I told her as she pouted this cute little puppy dog pout and I didn't cave. "I can do that too Alice but I must say shiny eyes make it work better. And NO to whatever is in the bag."

"Please Bella. It's perfect for today and it's really cute!" Alice told me and I eyed the bag wondering what she meant 'for today' there was nothing special today. "And we'll match!" when she said this I finally really looked at Alice. She was wearing a lovely white trench coat with pleats. She looked rather like a ballerina, wearing a black leotard with a long sleeved white shirt under and a loose flow-y blue skirt and ballet flats.

"I'll freeze if I wear that." I told her truthfully. Smiling she removed tights and arm warmers and gave me a look as if to say 'duh.'

"Sides you'll wear your coat with the fur trim too. Please Bella." Alice looked at me sadly and I caved drat. Smiling she handed me the bag and shoed me into the washroom.

****

Looking in the mirror once again I decided that Alice was a miracle worker. I looked lovely, unusual but lovely. The purple actually made my brown eyes pop more and I didn't look overly pale. The make up probably helped on the looking alive part but it was subtle and didn't bug me like when I applied it. The purples in the different eye shadows looked almost smoky.

"Wow Alice." I told her as I took in my reflection. The paler lips and smoky eyes and lack of dark circles.

"See totally worth it. Now we have to hurry or we'll be late for school." She told me as she pulled me out to her car. I looked at her and then shrugged grabbing my coat and bag. As I passed my newly returned Nia I stroked her side and walked away. Oddly enough the coat worked but my bag really didn't. At least she hadn't dressed to match the candied apple red of her car.

"That was really nice of you Alice though I have the money to buy my own clothes." I told her grumpy but okay. It was kind of fun to dress randomly but to match one other person made it less awkward. Not that it wasn't fun to be supergirl but it was annoying being so isolated.

"When we go shopping I'll remember that." She told me and I rolled my eyes that would be interesting I'm sure.

"I will only go if I get to dress you up randomly." I replied and she grinned and nodded as we pulled into the school. It had only taken us 5 minutes what was normally a 15-20 minute drive for me. I don't really want to know how fast she had been driving. At least we made it to school on time.

"Bella?" Angela called from where she and Erik we're sitting. I waved and they both got up and walked towards us. "Morning, nice outfit you two."

"Next time you get to be in on it." I told her grinning and she shook her head smiling. "What you don't want to dance around the school like a ballerina?" I asked her and we all chuckled. It was light and I know that my jokes took some of the tension from Alice's presence. Most people seemed wary of the Cullen kids.

"Maybe baseball players next time." Alice suggested and I blushed before agreeing.

"Sure sounds fun to me." Angela answered eyeing me lightly. I shrugged at her silent question.

"Charlie and I had dinner and watched a game at her house, so I wore a baseball style shirt and she won't let me live it down. But maybe we can get a whole group and have a team?" I asked and Alice nodded and Erik and Angela agreed. Baseball was less odd then ballet really.

"I'm going to go give Jasper a kiss before class see you later?" Alice asked and I nodded of course we had class together. Erik, Angela and I walked towards the school and I filled them in on the events of yesterday and the day before that they missed. Finally the bell rang and school began, hugging Ange me and Erik made our way to class.

"You're becoming good friends with the Cullens." Erik commented and I nodded.

"Yeah randomly so, why?" I asked intrigued as to why he would be so bothered by this. It seemed to be more than just the creepy factor that most people got around the vampire family.

"Well, are you going to ditch us and spend all your time with them? I mean Edward seems interested in dating you or whatever." He rambled and I poked him and rolled my eyes. I thought only stupid and juvenile people basically vanish when they start dating someone. Sure there's finding a new balance cause friends are under boyfriends/girlfriends but no need to cut everyone out for one person right?

"Erik you're my friend, heck you and Ange are like my best friends. Alice and Jasper being more like best friends too doesn't mean you guys can't be. And Edward's odd, if he likes me swell but I'm not going to stop hanging out with you guys because of that." I told him and he smiled at me. "I think we should all eat lunch together, if you and Ange don't mind the company?" I asked and he nodded. He was less anxious which was good but I had the feeling things could get complicated fast. I began to wonder if having human and vampire friends was going to work well.

****

I moved to my next class in an odd little bubble, my thoughts were everywhere but where a normal teen's would be. Should I continue to be close friends with other humans while I was friends with the Cullens? Was it possible that they would get hurt? Not by the Cullens but by the world that they were a part of. Would being friends with a human be straining to them? Like being friends with a childish and fragile person?

"Bella?" Alice asked as I slid into my seat next to her. "You seem far away." I smiled at her and shrugged.

"Kinda, Erik asks questions that kinda make me think about all my relationships." I said and my mind flashed to Charlie was what I was doing going to affect him? Sighing I let my head fall forward and lay on the table top.

"I saw, so what did his question spark in you?" she asked and I smiled, Alice the all seeing was handy.

"Well by being friends with him and others am I exposing them to a world that might be dangerous." I replied and Alice smiled.

"Indirect exposure to us, I hadn't really thought about it." She told me and seemed to puzzle over it as class began. I didn't pay any attention and doodled a picture that was amusing and disheartening. A group shot of me and the Cullens. How long would it be before we parted ways and I was alone again? I added Clara's face to the picture and eventually my mom's and Charlie's. It looked like a family shot and that made me smile.

"Bella, I don't think you really have to worry about it unless they start to figure it out. Don't worry about Charlie either, we'll keep everyone safe." Alice told me just before we parted and I headed to History. Mrs. Levington called to me in the hall and I looked at her as she walked towards me.

"Bella I was thinking to help you out with the mural that we could get another student to act as your assistant and you and she/he would get out of your next class. Does that sound okay if you don't have anything important this period?" She asked and I smiled.

"No just history and I know the perfect student to help me he's in class with me. Nice and tall." I answered smiling at her. It would be nice to get some more work done on that. "Jasper Hale." I informed her and we walked to my class to formally excuse me and him.

Jasper smiled at me as we walked holding a ladder between the two of us. It was always a good day to get out of hearing Ms. White ramble on. As we came to a stop for the final time in front of the chalky wall I got organized.

"I don't know why you picked me but thank you." Jasper said as I opened some of the paint I would be using.

"No problem, I wouldn't have left you alone in that class. Too mean even for me." I teased and pulled out a few of the brushes I was going to use for all the black. "Sides now you get to make sure I don't hurt myself in the process." Jasper chuckled at that and stood the ladder up.

It was a fairly slow process of adding the outlines and basic elements that wouldn't even really be visible when it was done. That was only twenty minutes but felt longer, I switched to white as I began filling in the hopeful and bright background.

"As you fill it in I get more of the limitless possibility vibe rather than the 'oh what a dark and gloomy day.'" Jasper commented as he held the ladder.

"Yeah well filling it in with chalk is just a waste of chalk. I'm glad you still like it. See I see the idea that I'm drawing from and trying to create so it's never completely right to me." I told him as I tilted my head to the side trying to find the buildings before I highlighted the wrong thing.

"I suppose that's got to be disappointing, never being able to recreate the idea." He said like he understood the premise that I was going for.

"It makes me more critical of the flaws and work harder which I like but it means nothing is perfect to me. I got over it though and learned that sometimes the flaws are what make the idea come through better." I answered and Jasper smiled at that.

"Who changed your mind?" he asked and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Clara and my mother." I told him, "My mom used to intentionally go out of the lines or make a mistake. She said that it gave the work a more real touch. And Clara would tell me to stop fussing over something that she liked the way it was."

"Your mother painted?" Jasper asked and I chuckled shaking my head.

"Dear lord no. My mother used to paint with me. She would set up a stand next to mine and finger paint. It was hilarious but she taught me to relax and let the work speak for itself. To stop pushing my concepts on it and to let the work flow as it was meant to." I answered smiling as I thought about those times.

"Child prodigy." Jasper said and I stuck my tongue out at him once again this time he copied me and we both laughed.

"Yup. I am really well known just not under my own name. I stopped painted for art shows and focused on my own world and where it needed colour." I told him as I finally finished the rain filled future.

"What was the name?" Jasper asked curious. I smiled and changed brushes and climbed down the ladder to start on my figure.

"Quinn." I answered and his eyes widened apparently he knew the name. "I only sold paintings for three years when I was discovered at five."

"We have some of your paintings in another house." He told me as he bowed to me.

"Don't be silly Jasper that is my past. I was happy and my work was light and airy. Popular with the vastly wealthy I tried to sell my work again but I could never paint the same way. My work was more imaginative and later darker no market for it. Even if my other works were bought." I told him and sighed. I didn't miss auctions and gallery showings but I longed for those innocent and happy paintings.

"We are all shaped by our lives Bella, you grew and changed there's no reason to regret that." Jasper stated and I smiled up at him.

"I know but I wish I was still that little girl." I told him as I worked on the face of my girl. It was Clara's innocent and happy as she was just hours before her end. "Tomorrow is the day I lost my mother and gained my sister." It was the only way to look at it a trade one for the other. Clinical, emotionless.

"I'm sorry and happy." Jasper said as he tried to answer the statement.

"So am I." I answered and we worked in silence from then on. I let him fill in the basic shapes of the black tunnel structure. By the time it was lunch period I just had to finish colouring the girl and the umbrella. It looked good but the flaws were staring out at me defiant and I didn't mind them in the slightest.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I really need to clean up." I told Jasper as I looked at the paint all over my hands, I was glad I took off the arm warmers that Alice had gotten me before painting. Pushing the door open on the girl's bathroom I went to the sink and began to scrub the paint from my hands, arms and face. I don't know how I do that, must touch my face while I work though I don't think I do.

"Look Jess it's don't treat me special because I paint Bella." Lauren mocked as she and Jessica entered the washroom. I rolled my eyes but continued to clean up. The girls came up on either side of me and looked at though they were going to do something. Probably dump something on me or ridicule me while surrounding me.

"I don't know who you think you are but we rule this school." Jessica sneered and I turned the water off and turned to face the two girls.

"You rule this school? Wow sad girls really. If you rule in high school than there really isn't any room to improve and you fall flat and end up old and tired living in the small town you've always lived in. But that's not too bad. I mean you could basically fail at every thing else you try at. Now that would be sad." I told them monotone and pissed.

"How dare you! Freak!" Lauren shouted as she attempted to grab my arm and pull me forward. I say attempt because I moved and she slipped and landed on her ass.

"We'll make school a living hell for you!" Jessica threatened and I just looked at her.

"You know that I don't give a shit right? I mean the two of you do get, that swearing at me destroying my property and all that crap, that all you do is make yourselves hated and look stupid right? But go ahead make me hate school. You might even succeed the only problem is ladies, school ends." I told them as I left the bathroom. What a stupid way to be, hateful and bitchy. I pitied those two because I really don't see them achieving anything if they stay how they are now.

Alice was waiting for me at the doors to the cafeteria a huge smile on her face. I chuckled and did a fake bow for her as I approached. She giggled and took my arm as we entered and made our way to the food line.

"That was awesome Bella. I saw what they were planning but you totally smoked them." Alice sang as we walked.

"I hate girls like that they just can't ever seem to see how stupid it is to say you rule the school." I answered and grabbed a can of coke and a thing of fries and a salad.

"So sitting plans, should we come to you guys or the other way around?" she asked and I shrugged. I honestly had no idea. Whatever worked was fine with me.

"Why don't you come to us so that Rose and Emmet don't have to deal with us if they don't want to?" I asked and she nodded. Rosalie had warmed up to me at the dinner party thing but I didn't want to push her to like me or accept me. It wasn't like she had too so I wasn't going to bother her any more than necessary. Alice went and collected Jasper and came back to the table where I and the gang were. Ben was a little skittish but relaxed as Ange did.

Erik just seemed happy that Edward hadn't joined us; actually Edward wasn't even sitting at the other table. I wonder where he is right now. Why does it matter I mean really he's just a friend right? Crap I had a crush on Edward Cullen, vampire and brother to Alice and Jasper. That could get awkward; I wonder if Jasper knew before I did?

After the whole teasing Edward bit they had told me what they could each do better than the others, their gifts. Emmet was strong, Rose drop dead gorgeous, Alice future seer, Jasper empathic, Edward telepathic, Carlisle compassion and Esme passion, loving mom that she is. I blushed purple at Edward's gift until he told me I was blank to him, thank god!

"The mural looks totally amazing Bella." Erik said pulling me from my thoughts and finally grasping a topic everyone seemed okay with. I blushed but shrugged.

"I can't wait to see it finished, you've put so much work into it." Ange said as she kicked me lightly under the table. I squinted at her; we had played foot attack the last few weeks. I managed to grab her leg between my shoes and did my victory dance. Alice and Jasper looked at us.

"Leg wresting essentially, and I won." I answered and they nodded and smiled.

"I was so close." Ange said giggling slightly and I joined her. After that we talked about classes and Ms. White and other surface topics. It seemed as though this arrangement would work well for all. As I glanced at Rosalie and Emmet I felt sad that they wouldn't join us. Deciding I would invite them and allow them to refuse I moved to their table.

"Hi, Rosalie and Emmet. I just wanted to invited you to join us any day that you wish to." I told them and Emmet smiled but Rose didn't pay me any mind. I gathered my books and me and Ange walked to Biology. There was no sign of Edward so I assumed he was out of class to do something important. I mean it's not like a vampire can get sick right?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The day passed slowly and my mind wandered to Edward over and over again. If this kept up I was going to fail all of my classes but it was my first crush on a boy that wasn't well a doctor or a nurse at the hospital. Those had no potential to turn into anything I think the youngest was 27 and I was 14, oh yeah match made in heaven.

Edward was real, a boy physically my age though I had to wonder how old he was. 40-50 or was it closer to 1000? I shook my head as the image of Edward in Egypt filled my mind. Alice looked over at me and I shrugged.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go so far away." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Still thinking about what Erik said?" She asked and I shook my head again. No, or was it yes? I guess Erik had started me thinking on my relationships and then I twisted it to thinking about me and Edward dating. It was a leap most people wouldn't make so I guess it was no.

"No, I was thinking about how old you guys might be. No offense but I was imaging you guys in Egypt with the pharaohs and all." I answered and Alice giggled, guess there was something obvious I was missing since I didn't see the humour. Maybe she had been there and my stumble onto the truth was amusing to her.

"None of us are that old Bella." Alice told me and I shrugged. "Carlisle is the eldest and he's under 400." She told me and I blushed, I was way off. So none of them was over 400? That still left a huge amount of possible ages. "And we don't do direct sunlight, we're too obviously different when we stand out in it." She added and I brushed it aside for another day, cause I seriously don't think they burst into flames.

"Oh, so how old are you Alice?" I asked and she looked at me feigning horror. "Not that you look a day over 6 Alice." I told her giggling she joined me and then the car stopped in front of my house.

"I'm not entirely sure. I was turned early in the 1920's so about 100-105 in total but only 85 as a vampire." Alice told me and I just looked at her, trying to see her as more than Alice, as a century old being. Needless to say it didn't work.

"Cool old lady." I said and she frowned and we both ended up in giggle fits. It was nice to still see her as just Alice a century or 17 years old. "I should get inside and make dinner, thanks for the ride and the outfit. It worked well for painting, which you probably knew." I told her as I opened the door and grabbed my bag.

"No problem, maybe I'll drive you tomorrow too." She said and I frowned looking over at my car.

"I would rather drive you, Nia is being neglected." I told her and she smiled at me and shrugged.

"Pick me up at dawn." She said as I closed the door she drove off before I could say anything. Dawn, oh heck no. Then I realised what tomorrow was and knew that I could easily drive to her place for dawn if I could pull myself out of bed that is. Walking up to the front door, I heard Charlie coming down the street, turning I watched as he stopped the car and walked up behind me. I wrapped my arms around him and we stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Hey." Charlie said as he opened the door and pulled me inside. "How was your day?" he asked and I shrugged. A few moments ago I would have said great now I just wanted to go to bed. Pushing my head up, I rewrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest.

"It was great, I worked on the mural with Jasper, mocked two school ruling girls, ate lunch with everyone and they got along." I told him it was all true and yet it didn't brighten my mood. Charlie kissed the top of my head and scooped me up into his arms and walked into his bedroom.

"I thought I would come home early and spend some time with you." Charlie told me as he threw me on the bed, it got a smile out of me but it fell fast. "Talk to me kiddo." He sat down and cuddled me to his chest. I remember when Charlie didn't show his love easily, when he was awkward and physically distant.

"Do you remember when I used to attack you?" I asked him and he looked at me confused. "When I was small and would come to visit and would throw myself at you in order to hug you?" he chuckled and nodded at this. "It seemed to me the only way to get a hug from you. After a while you would lift me up off the ground and swing me around. It was the best; you would do it no matter who was watching and even when mom would glare at you." I giggled at this and he blushed lightly.

"I was more distant then huh?" he asked and I nodded blushing back at him. "I'm glad you softened me up kiddo, even if it got me in trouble with Renee. She was a fierce younger sister that girl." He said with a sigh, Charlie told me once that ridiculously he believes that Renee died because of him. Because he hadn't managed to notice that something was wrong in the delivery. He said that we all hold more guilt and regret then is every really ours. "I may have stayed a distant uncle if it weren't for that little sister of yours."

"Clara taught us all so much." I said and he nodded holding me tighter to him. "I want to visit them. Not now or tomorrow but I want to tell them that I'm okay now, that I'm with you." I felt a warm drop of water and looked up at Charlie again. Tears rained down on me as he nodded.

"Sounds like a plan Bells." He whispered and kissed the top of my head.

We stayed wrapped in each others arms until I fell asleep and Charlie moved me to my bed and kept watch over me from the rocking chair. I woke to find him dosing in it and wrapped a blanket around him and set at my window looking out over the still very early morning. Neither of us had eaten but I felt no hunger and I don't think either of us really wanted food.

As the light changed I decided I would go and get Alice for school. I didn't want to continue to sit in my sadness and I knew Charlie had to work today. The day would be too long for either of us if we didn't find something to distract us. I heard Charlie's alarm go off in his room but it didn't stir Charlie. Slowly I moved towards him and kissed his forehead.

"Morning Charlie." I said and he opened his eyes and looked up at me. I was still dressed in my clothes from the day before.

"Morning Bells, going to school today?" he asked as he stretched and yawned, I nodded and went to make him some breakfast. He had to be active all day he would need the food even if he didn't want it. Soon he joined me at the table and ate his toad in the hole, a simple breakfast but one I like to make. It was amusing to say and well easy to make. Really pull out the center of a thicker slice of bread and butter it and the pan then crack an egg and pour it into the hole, cook flip cook and your done. Protein and not too much food.

"Take care of yourself today." I told him and he kissed the top of my head as he pulled on his coat.

"Same to you Kiddo." He said as he waved goodbye. I smiled at him and waved back as I closed the door and went to my room to dress for the day. Today was my little sister's 10th birthday and I was going to dress up for it.

Looking at my closet I decided that I would be dressed by my mom and the birthday girl. Hunting for a few minutes I stumbled upon two dresses that were my mom's one was a lovely red Asian styled red dress with a floral pattern on the bottom the other was a simple white dress. Both were much too short and I went with the white that I could pair with jeans and be slightly warm.

As I pulled on the jeans and adjusted the top or dress I knew that Clara would love me to wear high heels like a grown up. I pulled out the several pairs of high heels that were hidden in my closet and stared at them. I grabbed the white ones praying that the thin strap would keep the shoes on me even when I hit the ground the probable many times today. Looking myself over I cringed at how bare I looked and went back to the closet and hunted for a wrap or something that would work with this outfit.

I came out with no wrap or sweater but a necklace and bracelet. The necklace was simple chains each on hanging at a different length from the others and the bracelet was a present from Clara when I was 12 it had butterflies on it and was a simple silver piece. All in all, my outfit went together rather well. As I looked over myself in the mirror I decided against makeup it would only ruin the natural and simple look so I grabbed a pair of blue heart studs and put them in my lower holes then changed my mind and moved them to the upper ones and grabbed the larger blue stars and put them in. Clara would be proud of the earrings; she had loved them when I showed them to her the day I bought them.

It was the perfect outfit because the dress and shoes were moms and the bracelet and earrings were Clara approved. Throughout the day it would bring me happy memories of them, though I will probably cry. Another bonus to no makeup. I checked the clock and it was only 5:30, surprisingly it had only taken my half an hour to get ready. Grabbing my normal green coat and my school bag I got into my car and drove over to the Cullen mansion.

Nearly missing the entrance to the drive I drove slowly up to the house and noted that all of the Cullens were home. I guess Carlisle has the day off or works later then 6 am today. Parking a little to the side I hoped that I wouldn't block anyone. Walking up to the front door I raised my hand to knock when the door swung open and I was being hugged. Blinking a few times I looked down at the mop of black hair and chuckled.

"Good morning Alice." I said and smiled down at her, she didn't release me right away and I began to wonder what was going on. I know that they know what today is but still this seemed a little extreme.

"Bella, I want to do something for you will you let me?" she asked when she finally let go. I raised an eyebrow and pondered what it is she would want to do that she felt the need to ask. I may not have known them for that long but Alice was like a sister to me. Heck the whole family felt like family.

"Are we going shopping?" I asked trying to figure out what Alice had planned.

"Nope, don't you love me Bella?" Alice asked making a pouting hurt puppy face and I giggled at her.

"I'm not going to the dentist, doctor or whatever that evil look is all about." I told her and she looked at me confused. I giggled and finally entered the house. "My mom asked me that whenever it was time to do something I loathed." I told her and she nodded eyeing me closely. "Alice my mom didn't die yesterday I'm okay. But what is this all about?"

"I planned something and I want to know if it's okay." She replied and I was even more confused.

"We all helped." Esme said and I turned to look at her and everyone else sitting in the front room. It looked like a party, what was going on? Was there some party that I... oh.

"You're throwing a party?" I asked and blushed crimson. Alice giggled and pulled me into the room.

"Well you said that you shared your birthdays with Clara so now Clara's sharing with you." Alice told me as I took in all the decorations. Streamers were tied to all the columns and beams all bright blue and green. There was a rather large cake with green leaves and flowers, even parcels on the table near a punch bowl filled with a deep purple drink. Everything looked beautiful and was simple but bright. It was a party day not one for mourning.

"Bella?" Carlisle and Edward asked at the same time. I realised I was crying and quickly hugged Alice who had remained at my side.

"It's lovely thank you." I said as I brushed the tears off my face both men seemed to relax at that.

"I'm glad you like it Bella." Esme said as she took my hand and gave me a gentle hug. I wanted to weep for the love this woman gave to everyone in her life. I smiled at her and she gave me a glass of the purple drink. Taking a sip I realised it was pomegranate not grape.

"I love pomegranate." I said and she smiled at me as we moved to sit on the couches. Looking about at this wonderful and kind group of people I felt so loved. For a moment I wished Charlie were here to enjoy this with me but knew that he couldn't. "May I brow...?" I started as a phone appeared in my hand. I shook my head and laughed at Alice. "Thank you."

I dialled the number and waited as it rang. I wonder if Charlie's the only one at the station this early or was everyone including Charlie at a donut shop? I giggled at the image of Charlie sitting in a cafe with a donut in one hand and a coffee in the other. He hated donuts said that they were tasteless rock hard bread over sweetened and nasty.

"Hello?" Charlie asked and I smiled.

"Charlie, I just wanted to tell you that I'm over at the Cullen's their throwing a party for Clara's 10th birthday." I told him knowing that he would love this as much as I did.

"Really? Does that mean you get all the presents if I can't get over there to claim a few?" he asked and I noticed how some of the sadness was out of his voice. We both laughed at this I have never been much for getting gifts.

"Nope, even if you managed to get here their all mine so ha!" I told him giggling and I heard a sigh on his side of the phone and knew he had been worried about me. I was glad that I could take some of that worry and sadness from him today.

"They had better not spoil you or they'll have to do it again in three months." He said and I stuck out my tongue though he couldn't see. "I have to get back kiddo but have some fun for me and tell me all about it tonight when I get home okay?"

"Definitely, I'll bring you home some cake if I don't eat it all." I said laughing even harder that cake could feed an army and it was all for me, totally nuts.

"Sounds perfect for a late dinner." He chuckled and we said our goodbyes and I hung up. I smiled at the Cullens happy that they had thought to do this on one of the hardest days for my family and me.

"That was kind of you Bella." Jasper said and I shrugged.

"He lost his sister and I lost my mom. But he came home early yesterday worried about me, he needed to know that so far today was going well, really well." I said and smiled at them all.

"Open presents or cake for breakfast?" Emmet asked and I thought about it for less then a second.

"Cake." I said I was surprisingly hungry now. Alice giggled as she helped Esme cut the cake and hand me a piece. I looked at it and my mouth watered it was angel food cake and looked wonderful and fluffy! I ate two pieces as the others talked amongst themselves but watched me. It was a little odd to have an audience but the cake was wonderful and I was starved.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I'm glad you liked it I remember you said that you like angel food cake." Esme said and I gawked at her I had thought they had ordered it from somewhere.

"You made this? Wow its perfect Esme!" I told her as I stood to put my plate in the sink or dishwasher. Esme smiled and took it from my hands and was back as I blinked. Man vampires are fast and abnormally nice.

"Here this is from me." Alice said handing me a wrapped box and I wondered what it could be. I shook it and heard nothing which told me nothing. I opened it slowly wanting to save the neat blue and green metallic paper. Maybe I would do something with it, though I could think of what. Emmet groaned and I giggled as I ripped the last of it and he perked up. The reason I had heard nothing when I shook it was obvious as I pulled out a slip of paper promising a shopping spree on Alice. I rolled my eyes but hugged her.

"But I get to dress you up or I'm not going." I told her and she crossed her heart.

"I'm curious as to what you'll dress me up as." Alice told me and pouted cutely and I smiled evilly.

"Not going to happen Alice, I will get some much needed help from a friend maybe, or maybe we'll go to Target or Wal-Mart. I am not planning anything till day of and maybe not even then. Miss smarty pants." I told her and everyone broke out in laughter. Alice had made the cutest face when I said Wal-Mart and Target. She was pouting but smiling so I knew that she didn't mind but wanted to know.

"Here this is from me and Rose." Emmet said thrusting the bag into my hands. I giggled but dug into the bag and pulled out a baseball outfit definitely vintage and a slip of paper, yet again, promising to up grade Nia. I raised my eye brows.

"Please tell me Rose is the mechanic I like Nia too much to let Emmet touch her." I said and Rose smiled and nodded, "Thank heavens." Everyone chuckled but Emmet frowned and I shrugged. "Cars take skill, dedication and patience Emmet." Rose smiled at me and I blushed. It was true Rose seemed all three; I don't think of Emmet as patient and only maybe dedicated.

"You have to play ball with us sometime Bells." Emmet said changing the subject and I looked at him. I was fairly good at baseball having spent time with Phil on the field. But judging by the evil grin on his face it was not the baseball I could play.

"This is from me." Jasper said pointedly ignoring his brother. I smiled and held the heavy wrapped book wondering what it was. It was obviously a book but which one. My fingers itched as I stroked the object Jasper smiled and everyone else laughed at me as I hugged it. Finally I unwrapped it and looked over the beautiful old book and it didn't matter what it was the book itself was really neat. It had to be at least 500 years old and perfectly preserved.

"I got it from my father with a few others but I thought you would like an accurate history book." Jasper said and my eyes widened as I opened the book and saw that it was written in Latin. Emmet laughed but I just stared down at the lovely piece of history in my hands.

"Wow." I said in a hushed and awed voice. It would take me forever to slowly translate this book and I loved it. "This will take a little while, but are you sure you want to give me this?" I asked as my fingers gently played on the front cover.

"There are few people I would have given that book to but you are definitely on the list." He told me with a smile. I blushed deeply as I continued to stare at the book in my lap. He would give this precious gift too. Carefully I put the book on my seat and hugged Jasper fiercely.

"Thank you so much. Even if it takes forever to translate it I love it." I told him. Carlisle smiled at me as I returned to my seat.

"This is from Esme and myself." He told me as he handed me a small box. It was velvet and deep blue. I knew it had to be jewellery I held my breath as I opened the box as stared down at two sets of pearls. One was white and creamy the other was a dark purple-y colour. My fingers flitted over them and I tried to reign in my desire to tell them to take it back that it cost too much.

"It's a gift common from when I was a girl." Esme said as she moved and put the purple-y pearls on me taking off my other necklace. The string was fairly short and rested perfectly at my collar bone. "I thought that you would like the black pearls and that the white might remind you of Clara." I stared at her and nodded. The white would have matched my little sister perfectly.

"Their lovely, thank you you're too kind." I told her as I hugged her and fingered the pearls around my throat. Esme smiled as she pulled back. Carlisle moved forward and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I was surprised by this unexpected contact with him but my body never froze or stiffened. He was Carlisle; he has only ever looked after me.

"You look lovely this morning Bella." He said as he pulled back and wrapped his arms around Esme. "I'm glad that you can smile today." I blushed but nodded. Even as they gave me gifts and attention I didn't mind I just basked in the safe and loved feeling that filled this room.

"This last gift is from me." Edward said as he handed me a tube. "I saw this and thought of you." He said and I looked at it and uncapped it pulling whatever it was out gently.

As I unrolled it my breath hitched and I flushed. He thought of me when he saw this? It was one of the many paintings I had made in my three years of notability. It was the one I painted when we first moved to Jacksonville I had lost all my trees and mourned them. So I painted a dream place where I had trees, forests and forests full of trees. This one was my tree with its tiny door that only I could fit through that led to my fort. My safe place where I kept all my sweet dreams and played all my pretend games.

"Treehouse reminds you of me?" I asked as I looked down fondly at the painting I had regrettably sold when I grew to love other things. Like dark fairies and deep blue butterflies and deeper darker colours.

"Treehouse?" Edward asked confused.

"That's the title of the painting." I replied blushing slightly.

"Oh, well yes it does. Why?" Edward asked and I smiled at him.

"I have often thought that I am not the same as I was when I painted it." I told him and his eyes widened. I smiled at him as I looked back to the painting. The innocence and joy of this painting filled me. It was a carefree and happy time in my life. My mother was three months pregnant and I was to have a little sister.

"You painted it? But it is signed by Quinn." Edward said confused and yet not angry. Jasper chuckled and Edward looked at him and then smiled. "Ah... You are very talented Bella." Everyone looked at me and I blushed a deeper red.

"I suppose I was." I said, "Thank you for this Edward." I rolled the painting carefully and returned it to the tube.

"I'm sorry I got you something you made, perhaps..." he said but I didn't let him get any further as I giggled.

"Stop. It is perfect I regretted selling it as soon as it was out of my house. I love having it back. It's perfect for today; I painted it when we first moved to Jacksonville. Mom was three months pregnant with Clara and my world was bright and happy." I said and smiled up at him he nodded and smiled back.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I'm sorry to have to leave so quickly but I have to get to work. Have fun today Bella." Carlisle said as he kissed Esme and left. Looking over at the clock I noticed that we would be late for school if we didn't leave also.

"You're not going to school today Bella." Alice told me her tone was one of no nonsense. I chuckled and sat down again.

"Then what are we doing today Alice?" I asked and then smiled evilly. "Going to wonderland?" I asked and everyone laughed.

"Not quite. But it's a surprise so no more questions and hand me your keys." She said her hand out and I reluctantly complied. Edward chuckled at me and I stuck my tongue out at him which only made everyone else start giggling. Alice took my hand and led me out to my car.

"May I join you?" Edward asked and I smiled as Alice shoved me in the back seat with Edward. Esme sat in the front seat and Jasper joined Emmet and Rose. They sped away and I think I saw a flash of curly blond hair. Esme made no comment as Alice pealed out and drove as dizzying speeds so all Cullens must have a thing for speed.

The sun light though blocked by the clouds was beginning to chase away all traces of darkness. There were cars lining the parking lot and only a few scattered kids in sight. I wasn't part of most of the activities in the town but I was here with people who cared about me spending the day doing something together. It was too bad that Carlisle had to work today or he could have joined us.

"Bella?" Edward asked and I turned from looking out the window to meet his gaze. "Do you still paint?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah almost every weekend now. Charlie bought me painting supplies and takes me to different places to get inspired. Why?" I asked as I looked at him. The original question didn't really make sense to me since I was doing the mural obviously I still painted.

"Well you said you were talented." He explained and I nodded once again.

"Yeah my style changed and suddenly no one wanted what I painted so I stopped selling." I told him and he nodded.

"But that doesn't mean you're no longer talented." Edward spoke with conviction but I just shrugged.

"I know but it's hard to go from selling for way too much money to not selling at all. I only recently started painting again and so I guess I don't view myself as very good right now." I answered honestly.

"Your mural is amazing." Alice interjected and I shrugged but smiled.

"Is that your style now?" Edward asked and I thought about it.

"No I don't really have a style. I mean I don't recreate things I see like a photographer, I like to play with things and make them into something more than a flat recreation of reality. Fantasy is more fun than reality." I finished and Edward nodded.

I turned back to the window looking at the green blurs that were trees when you went a reasonable speed. Oh well they were vampires with better senses I'm sure they know what their doing. I thought about the painting resting in the trunk of the car with the other amazing gifts they had given me. It was too much and yet I could find no words to complain to them that they had spent too much money or that I was unworthy of such gifts. I knew that they were merely giving me their love and so I smiled at the thought of the gifts from them. My hand went to the now warm pearls at my neck as I thought about my mother and little sister.

****

I car slowed and I was roused from my thoughts. We were in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees and the sunlight was flickering behind the much lighter clouds here. It was a lovely place but I wondered what it was that we were going to do here.

"Come on Bella." Alice said as she took my hand and pulled me into the forest. For a moment I worried about tripping before giving in and hoping Alice would catch me. I noted that me and Alice were in the front and wondered what these sneaky vampires were up to. "Okay close your eyes." Alice instructed as she moved to put her hands over my eyes also. Well there goes peaking. Edward took my arm and moved me and Alice further into the woods. I tripped only once and Edward stabilized me before I managed to meet the ground. Emmet and Rose got a giggle out of it.

After a few more steps Alice began to bounce more which told me that we were here, where ever that was. Edward's hands moved from my arm to my face as Alice moved away from me. I turned to look at Edward behind his hands and he chuckled.

"She needs to apply a few finishing touches apparently." He answered and I cocked an eyebrow but let it go. The others seemed to move passed us and position themselves in front of me. I wonder what this gift was, if they bought me a house or a horse or something else huge I may cry and freak out at them. I began to squeeze my eyes shut and pray that it was a random picnic and not another gift.

"It's not that bad Bella." Jasper said laughingly from my left and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Love I think your frightening her." I'm pretty sure that Alice's reaction was similar to mine as everyone chuckled.

"Open your eyes Bella!" Alice called and Edward dropped his hands and I slowly opened my eyes. The scene was beautiful; the Cullens were in a semi circle in front of me with mountains and beautiful ancient trees and an open plain with flowers all around. Beside Alice and Esme was an easel and painting basics. I understood now that Edward was making sure I would like this gift when he was asking me if I still painted in the car ride.

I walked up to the supplies as though I was hyper critical of what they had bought. Alice frowned slightly and then I hugged her and Esme and giggled. It was a beautiful place and would be lovely to paint.

"Thank you. But what are the rest of you going to do for the next 6 hours?" I asked sounding completely serious. Emmet looked horrified and I had to giggle. "Oh come on Emmet I'm not that mean." I answered as he laughed his booming laugh and picked me up in a bear hug.

"Good one Bells you had me there for a moment." Emmet laughed.

"Actually I was hoping that you guys would model for me?" I said looking up at him with a puppy pout and shinning eyes. He looked hesitant but when a tear slid from my eye he nodded sadly. I laughed and wiped the tear away Emmet laughed but glared at me. "It will only take a few minutes Emmet I promise."

"If you'd like to dear, where do you want us?" Esme asked as she stepped slightly away from me. I closed my eyes and thought about what arrangements would work for them in this setting.

"I have no clue. What would you do if you were out here just relaxing?" I asked and Esme moved and eventually sat down cross legged thinking. Rose and Emmet moved to sit near her Rose sitting in Emmet's lap. Edward sat next to Esme and she smiled as she took his hand in hers. Alice and Jasper moved much further away and began to dance. "Perfect." I said and Esme smiled at me. Looking through the supplies I found a pencil and sketched out the basic design and layers I wanted for the painting.

Starting with Esme and Edward I began to paint them in basic colours completely unrelated to what they were actually wearing. I put Esme in a gentle older styled summer dress a pale robin's egg blue and Edward in a navy blue button down shirt and grey dress slacks. Moving on to the grounds around them I sketched in a light green the flowers and grasses.

Quickly moving to Rose and Emmet who were now playing around and laughing. It suited them to be so youthful. I put Rose in a white summer dress with a deep red ribbon around her waist that had in the back had the ties simply hanging. Emmet was in black dress slacks and a white button down shirt. Both wore smiles and seemed to be laughing.

Finally I moved onto Alice and Jasper still dancing in the soft light. I put Alice in summer dress also not wanting to mess with the pattern only hers was a dark crisp green. Jasper matched Edward in grey pants and wore a black button down shirt. As I finished with the meadow and its delightful inhabitants I moved onto the mountains and the trees. The trees needed to be sparse and fairly dark where not green in order to highlight the light blues and purples of the mountains.

Once I had the background in place I looked at the painting and felt it to ordinary so I added many thousands of bright colours all around for new flowers. Still it felt something was missing as I added streams of light making it seem to glow. After a moment I knew Carlisle was missing and so I added the man in tan pants and a white shirt sitting close to his wife arm on her shoulders.

Putting the paints down I looked at the painting and liked what it had become and so began to clean my tools. Esme and Edward moved up to see what I had created in barely an hour. I tend to work quickly I have never really understood how to put more time into a piece. But then again the length of time did change if the canvas grew or shrunk.

"It looks lovely, you even added Carlisle." Esme smiled as her eyes rested on her husband.

"We look like something out of the 1950's or earlier." Edward commented and I shrugged.

"Told you I twist reality." I responded and he smiled down at me.

"I love the lighting and everything in this looks perfect. It's hard to believe you did this so quickly." He added and I shrugged there was nothing I could say to that really.

"We look like such a happy family mingling about in our meadow." Rose said and I turned to look at her. Her voice was light but something in her tone told me that she wasn't sure if she liked my portrayal of them.

"She totally captured you and me." Emmet said wrapping his arms around her. She smiled at him and seemed to let an old hostility go for the moment.

"It's good that this is only a painting or else I would be sparkling like mad in that beam of sunlight." Alice said and I looked at her curious as to what she meant by sparkling. "You'll see the sun will come out here in a few minutes." Alice then vanished and I looked at Esme.

"Just gone to get lunch dear." Esme told me and I smiled. I was hungry, with vampires around I seemed to forget my own needs.

I sat down near where Esme and Edward had been before and looked at the change in view from this angle. The woods seemed vast and scary and yet also an adventure waiting to happen. Everyone settled around me and Alice returned bringing a packed lunch care of Esme. As I ate they talked about different things. How few birthdays they had celebrated before now, which I thought was sad. To not mark each passing year with joy and a party, Alice seemed to like this idea.

I suggested celebrating when the family became whole, apparently when Alice and Jasper joined the family. It was an alternative to them deciding to celebrate the day they changed since they didn't all remember their birthdays. Knowing me I would never forget mine, two days after my sister's death. It would be on my calendar even if I didn't celebrate.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

They literally sparkle in sunlight. It was a little disorienting at first but I adjust quickly and promptly started laughing hysterically as I thought of every vampire in literature sparkling in sunlight. I could actually see Anne Rice's Lestat or Buffy's Spike or even Angel gluing glitter to their skin in envy. When I told them why I was laughing like a nut they joined me and Emmet grinned like a moron. I have a feeling there may come a day when I wake up with glitter all over me. Oh well I will probably laugh with him then demand to know how to get it off.

Judging by Edward's glare my thoughts were right. We spent hours just talking in the middle of the woods until I shivered and it was deemed time to take the human home. Esme promised to bring some if not all the rest of the cake over to my house when they dropped me off. I was tired but happy as I lay on the couch staring at the ceiling. It was a good day and I celebrated to of the most important people in my life with other important people.

****

"Bella?" Charlie called and I shot up on the couch and nearly fell off. Charlie got a kick out of that and sat down next to me. "So no school today?" he asked and I nodded, I had forgotten to call the school or him. "Have fun kiddo?"

"Yup. It was marvellous. They gave me way too much stuff but it was all perfect and lovely. I didn't even complain." I told him sounding like a little kid after going to the toy store. "Esme and Carlisle bought me two sets of pearls one black and the other white for Clara." I said as I stroked the pearls. "Alice has enforced the I'm going to take you shopping offer, Rose is going to fix up Nia and Emmet got me a Baseball uniform circa like 50 years ago. And Edward bought me Treehouse." I said finishing my list. Charlie looked at me impressed when I said that Edward had bought it for me.

"Wow those are some nice gifts Bells. That painting is quite a bit of money." He said and I nodded. I had looked it up a few years ago because I wanted it back so badly. It was one of many that I regretted selling.

"The cake is in the kitchen. Esme said she didn't want them to pig out on it so sent it over to us." I told him as he went to help himself to a heap of cake. When he sat down again he was buried behind the 'slice' of cake.

"Mmmmm." Was all I got from him as he got another slice. I knew he probably hadn't eaten much today so I didn't bug him about eating half of the cake. I kissed him good night and went to bed tired but okay. It was a nice feeling to remember my family and yet not want to cry over the loss of them.

****

I didn't sleep through the night though. I ended up sitting at my window thinking about everything. I was still wearing the pearls that Esme and Carlisle had given me. The feeling of them warm from my body heat was lovely and reminded me of them and their unbelievable kindness. Wearing only my pyjama shorts and a thin tank it was cold sitting by the open window but the chill didn't bother me tonight.

"You really ought to get some sleep Bella." Edward's voice said from the darkness below me and I nearly fell out the window I was so startled by it. "Sorry." He pushed me back from the window and stepped into my room.

"Not your fault that you make little to no sound when you move." I said as my breathing returned to normal. Edward chuckled at me and sat down on my bed. I blushed and was thankful for the dark until I realised he could probably see just as clearly. Oh well it was the first time I had ever had a boy in my room and well for it to be Edward just made it more embarrassing. I wonder what he thinks of my room, was it really plain to him?

"You really ought to get some sleep Bella." Edward chastised me and I shrugged.

"Been there done that. Did Alice send you?" I asked wondering how he knew I was awake. He smiled but shook his head.

"I was wandering around and found myself here. I noticed you were awake." He said and I nodded. I wonder what I would do with all the free time. But I couldn't imagine no longer sleeping it was such a constant thing to me.

"What do you do with most of your nights Edward?" I asked curious about the boy that had lived for a century or so, I think. He smirked and then seemed uncomfortable; I believe he would be blushing right now if he could.

"Actually this isn't the first time I've ended up coming here." He said and I blushed purple. He had come over to my house in the night? It should have creeped me out, like really made Edward creepy and well stalker-ish but somehow it didn't. I mean if he had told me a few days ago I probably would have run and told his mom to keep him away from me and then promptly began crying in her arms.

"Stalker much?" I asked and he looked really uncomfortable. "Kidding Edward, just tell me you haven't been watching me sleep. That would be a little too weird." Edward chuckled and nodded.

"Can't say I've done that. Mostly I would just end up here when I was running really without thinking about it. I have sat in your tree before and listened to you and Charlie talk." He added obviously trying not to freak me out and yet be honest.

"I bet we haven't been very entertaining." I told him and he shook his head with a smirk on his lips. The urge to kiss him pushed me an inch forward before I pushed it aside. Definitely didn't want to freak out my stalker.

"I find most things about you fascinating." He admitted and I went for it. I put my lips to his at first he didn't react then he pulled away. He didn't like me that way. Okay well give a girl enough positive signs and she's got to try for it really. Suddenly his lips were back on mine. I was elated and then realised I smelled appealing to him and I had probably invaded his personal space. "I have wanted to do that for quite some time."

"Really? Cause a little practice might have enhanced the experience for me." I told him and his face fell before I closed the distance between us. "Yes I do believe each kiss is better than the last." I said as I rested my forehead against his and sighed.

"You never do what I expect you to do." Edward commented and I snickered.

"Where's the fun in life if you do what's expected all the time?" I asked and he smiled at me. "So what does this make us? Sex-buds?" I asked giggling slightly.

"Sex... buds?" Edward asked alarmed and unnerved I laughed at him and he seemed to relax somewhat. "Bella, you are at risk just being around me. I would never endanger your life." He declared and I pulled away from him and looked at him hard.

"Risk yes. But don't feel the need to protect me from everything Edward. That's suffocating and unrealistic. I love you but if you're the one deciding how my life is to be lived I won't be with you." I told him directly.

"You love me?" he asked and I realised he may not have heard the rest when I let that slip.

"No Edward I hate you deeply. Of course I love you." I told him looking him directly in the eye.

"As I love you." He answered and my heart wavered. He loved me, my heart filled with joy as his lips pressed gently against mine. That was going to get old fast even if I loved it.

"Understand something Edward. I want to be with you forever and I will do anything I can to have that." I stated and Edward opened his mouth but I put my finger to his lips silencing him. "I have lost people I have loved and know that is the only thing that would destroy me. If I let you go a part of me will die and I'm not sure how much is left. But if you try and shape my life into what you see as right I will leave. Even if it kills me to do so I will leave. My father tried to protect me from his pain and hurt me I won't let you do that."

"Okay. But please know that I love you and it will be hard not to want to protect you." He said as his fingers traced the edges of my face.

"The only way to protect me from the greatest harm is to keep yourself safe. I don't want to loose anyone else I love." I told him truthfully.

"Please understand that I don't want this life for you. I don't want to take your life from you." He said sadness colouring his words. What did he mean take my life from me? Did he mean change me into a vampire?

"I don't understand Edward." I told him and he smiled and pulled me onto the bed.

"You should have a normal human life, with children and grandchildren. I can't give you that." He told me and I realised he meant what I would have to give up to have him.

I have always wanted to have kids even when I fear that I may loose them much too quickly, like Clara. With Edward there would be no little kids running about laughing as I had dreamed. But I had my mothering period to not have it again would be sad but not life alteringly so. Clara had given me a child mother relationship and I cherished it but I loved Edward more than a dream that may never have happened anyway right?

"Edward you are what I want. Well that and your family." I said with a smile. I was totally using him for his family, not. "I don't mind not being able to have children, if it means I get to have you forever." He sat upright and rigid and I wondered what I had said.

"I will not change you Bella. I can't take your soul." He said heart felt and saddened.

"What are you talking about Edward?" I asked as I traced his face in my hands. He looked at me and seemed to sigh and relax. "I would never force you to do something you seem so against. But really Edward if the options were for me to die or for me to be changed what would you choose?" I asked wondering what it was that angered him so about being what he was.

"I am a soulless monster Bella." He told me and I laughed and fell back on the bed as my laughter filled me. "It is not a joke Bella. I have killed people." He told me voice empty and agonizing.

"Edward my father beat me because as I gave everything I could and still my sister died. I know the look of a monster and if you think you or any of your family are monsters then you're lying." I told him set in my words and angry back him. How dare he consider himself a monster? Okay the whole I've killed people is not so good but really I doubt he went after defenceless children. I couldn't see any of them as monsters not when they are capable of such kindness and love.

"Forgive me." He said as he looked down at me and sat down again. "But we consume blood, for years I killed humans, horrible humans but still." I looked at him and let him see how little I cared. If he hurt monsters, then he may not be the nicest person on the planet but still, he was better than most.

"Edward, understand something. At some point you will loose me." I told him and his entire body tensed at the thought. "The only way to prevent it would be to change me into what you are. Know that it means little to me to be human or vampire. What is your choice my death or my change?" I asked him because if he told me death then I wouldn't bother him about changing me. I would bother him about living on past me and being happy in life with his family.

"For myself I would change you for your sake I choose death." He answered and I rolled my eyes.

"And Edward goes for the non-answer yet again." I said glaring at him.

"I would rather you live in some form than not at all." He answered though I knew it cost him much to say it.

"Good answer. Now stop thinking about such horrible things for there is much time before such things need be contemplated." I told him as I pulled him to the bed with me and kissed him. I wanted more but he pulled away and eyed me suspiciously. "Fine then be my cold pillow mister chastity." Really going to get old.

I rested my head against his chest and listened to his breathing as he began to hum and lovely haunting song. My mind drifted and I was asleep moments later.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I woke to the sound of rain pelting the glass of my window. A few seconds later my alarm went off and I pushed up and smacked it off the bed side table. Today it decided to stop clambering on and I sighed as I fell back on my pillow. It was the soft chuckling that reminded me that Edward had 'slept over.'

"It is incredible rude to laugh at those that need sleep, mister I don't sleep." I told him my voice gruff with sleep. My comment earned another chuckle and Edward moved me off of him and stood. Since he had literally been my pillow I frowned at him and stretched. There went my plan to sleep in and be late for school.

"Good morning Bella." Edward cooed as he knelt in front of me grinning. Why was he so happy after spending a night as my pillow?

"What's got you in such a good mood cranky pants?" I asked and again he chuckled. It was nice to see him relaxed, well as relaxed as the worry wart ever got.

"You talk in your sleep." He told me and I arched an eyebrow to say 'and?' "You said my name a few times." He continued and I rolled my eyes. What a revelation for the poor boy, I may like him. Sadly it had not been an embarrassing wet dream or anything I was merely talking to him about random stuff in the meadow that they took me to the other day.

"Yeah sorry nightmare." I told him as I gathered some clothes and headed for the bathroom. I didn't turn back but I'm pretty sure he was frowning. He hadn't lost the bipolar aspect that seemed so cute now. Gees kiss a boy and the most annoying characteristics become cute.

****

As I stepped out of the shower I noted that the clothes I had picked were not going to work well. I wasn't going to be wearing the red Asian dress today, much too cold and well yeah. Walking back into my room I hunted in my closet for a better outfit finding a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt and a hoodie I turned back to see Edward frozen and staring at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked as I looked at the towel I had wrapped around me. Man had the boy never seen a girl in a towel before? Okay if the roles were reversed I would be drooling and making weird squeaky noises but still. Deciding to be mean I moved the towel like I was going to open it to see if I would get a reaction.

Well I got one. Edward wrapped his arms over mine preventing the movement. I giggled at him as I looked up at him wondering what it must be like to move so fast. I mean he could have hugged me to him and prevented my cheekiness but he went for behind me.

"Bella." He said his voice warning and yet excited. I decided that I had gotten the right reaction and smiled up at him.

"What?" I asked playing dumb.

"I might have attacked you." He said as though that were a bad thing. Oh well maybe if it was to eat me that would suck.

"As in eat or...?" I said leaving the question open with a cheeky grin on my face. Edward chuckled but also ran his hand roughly through his hair. "Oh come on I wouldn't have flashed you but staring at me like I'm your grandmother naked in front of you is not really flattering." I told him and he smiled at me.

"I was not thinking at all along those lines." He replied and kissed me gently and as I tried to deepen the kiss he pulled away. This was going to be irritating soon. "You just smell even lovelier when you're wet." He said as he traced the outline of my face with his fingers. Personally I went to naughty places but decided not to ask if he could smell that or if he was guessing. No need to startle the chaste vampire with my random sex knowledge.

"Nice to know but a non-reaction is not the best reaction." I told him as I pulled out of his grip. I knew that he let me but I still smiled back at him as I left the room. "Want to join me?" I asked as his face displayed shock and excitement. It was nice to have him react to me the same way I do him. Somehow it made me believe that he felt exactly the same even though he was well prettier than me. Talk about dating outside of your league.

I dressed and brushed my teeth quickly and when I returned to my room I noticed that Edward wasn't there. Frowning I looked around and found him in the other bedroom; it was small and turned into an art room for me. It was simple storage for the hordes of paintings I had done over the years and more recently. It had two walls covered in cupboards filled with paintings. All of them mine and most of them were older ones that I had asked Charlie to keep since no one bought them. To me they were failures to him they were marvellous gifts from his niece.

"Ah you found the shelving space dedicated to my failure as an artist." I said sarcastically. Edward frowned at me and showed me the painting in his hands. I called it The Black Forest it was the night's sky and black shadows of a night scene.

"How is this, a failure?" he asked and I smiled at him. As I moved towards the painting I pointed to the large tree and sighed.

"Completely out of proportion and off balanced. I love the shading and colours but I hated that damned tree. I had gotten carried away and added too much to it." I told him as I rolled it back up and put it back in the slot it had sat in for a few years now.

"You have entire room dedicated to your art and you view each one a failure?" he asked and I shook my head. No for many of these I loved greatly but my agent/manager told me and my dad there was no market for childish imaging's of horrible or fantastic paintings.

"No, I love most if not all of the paintings in this room. I remember when and why I painted them. But I also remember what negative things were said about the few I showed before I stopped." I told him as I flicked my hand out to a few of the shelves. "To dark, not realistic, badly done, overly simplistic, weird brush strokes and finally too boring." I said rolling my eyes. It was a painting called Giant Forest simply a giant tree caught in sunlight off to the side of a trail that could be anywhere in the world. The intention was simplistic and supposed to be fancifully empty, but the female critic decided it was boring.

"People do enjoy being critical to those that have so much talent and they have none." Edward said and I slapped his arm and walked down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Sitting across from me Edward watched me eat my cereal.

"Would you like some?" I asked jokingly and Edward grimaced and shook his head.

"Somehow I think not." He replied and I smiled at him as I scooped the last of it into my mouth and cleaned out my bowl leaving it to dry as I grabbed my coat and bag. "Could I get a lift to school?"

"Sure, but don't expect to get there in less than 15 minutes." I told him as I walked out to the car. Edward looked at my car appreciatively and I rolled my eyes. The Cullens and their cars.

"After Rose works on it, it might go a lot faster than mine." Edward said enviously as I eyed him and then patted his shoulder.

"Poor baby." I told him as I started the car and pulled out of the driveway. It took me 10 minutes and I was surprised that I didn't mind going fast as long as Edward was sitting next to me. I knew that should I get in an accident he could probably save me and anyone else and still have time to rant about women drivers.

****

Angela and Erik got a kick out of seeing Edward in my passenger's seat. And Erik promptly teased him about being driven by a girl, even if we were dating. Edward beamed at that and wrapped his arms around my waist as I laughed at him.

"Bella will you go dress shopping with me?" Ange asked randomly and I looked at her waiting for an explanation. "The dance next week?" she asked and I nodded.

"Ah yes that big event thingy." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Are you going to go with me?" Edward asked and I gawked at him. Me and dances, no definitely not a mixture that ended in a good time unless...

"Nope and I'm dumping you for asking me that. You obviously don't know me at all." I told him matter-o-fact-ly. "I would love to go dress shopping. Edward does Alice have a dress for the dance?" I asked and he shook his head no. "Perfect girls and dresses it is then, when you want to go Ange?" I asked and she smiled at me knowing that I was playing with Edward.

"How about tomorrow?" She asked and Alice appeared, "Alice want to go dress shopping with Bella and me tomorrow?" she asked and Alice grinned nodding.

"Sounds perfect and Bella please go to the dance?" Alice said pouting evilly and I bowed my head surrendering to the pouting pixy.

"Fine but I am picking out a random dress and Edward has to match me perfectly." I said deciding where we would go shopping. Alice looked at me but said nothing nodding. Edward was going to have fun with this whether he liked it or not. Chances are on the not side really.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to wish we weren't going to this dance?" Edward said as the bell rang and I smiled, kissed him and grabbed Erik heading to first period laughing.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Why did it sound like you just tricked Edward?" Erik asked and I smiled evilly.

"Cause I just did. I was going to go if he asked me again but this is going to be so much more fun." I told Erik and giggled. "Want to be in on it with me?" I asked folding my hand in prayer.

"Sure as long as I don't have to dress up weirdly by myself." He told me honestly. I giggled I would never do that to someone completely against their will and never by them selves. I like to join in the fun really.

"Good, now can you help me come up with embarrassing costume ideas?" I asked. This was really going to mess with Edward. He would think that this is my actual plan and keeping seeing ideas in Erik's head about all the horrible things I might make him wear. This was sweet I might even get Alice in on this if she can play along well enough knowing that I'm not going to make him wear any of this weird stuff.

Class went quick with me and Erik passing notes about horrible ideas for Edward and me to wear to the dance. Tinkerbell and Peter Pan, Maid Marian and Robin Hood, Fairies, Vampires (I got a kick out of that one), a prince and princess, Xena and Hercules, Venus and Vulcan, Butterflies or Dragonflies, Beauty and the Beast, Naughty nurse and doctor, pop singers, Indians (loin clothes and such), Godzilla and the damsel, Laya and Chewbacca to name a few. I began to notice the trend but said nothing to Erik. Skimpy clothing was just fine with me and I have a feeling it wouldn't be apposed to by Edward if it weren't for a public event. Truly evil and fun. I thought of Winnie the Pooh and Piglet was cute, same with going as Pepsi and Coke, Romeo and Juliet (from the ballet), Ragged Andy and Annie, Wall-E and Eve, or the Nutcracker and the girl (I can never remember her name). I think our exchange of 'I love you's was probably to blame for my girly suggestions.

Alice took my arm in the hallway and pulled me to class glaring at Edward as he approached us. He frowned but gave me a kiss before parting ways. I smiled at Alice she was obviously in on the game. As we entered class I could tell that she was waiting for me to ask and so I did.

"Alice I was wondering if you could help me come up with costume ideas for me and Edward?" I ask playing innocent which I could tell she thought was hilarious. I giggled as she nodded and handed me a slip of paper covered in ideas. Some I had never heard of and needed explained to me. Apparently the Cullens had gotten into D&D in the last decade and so the species and classes from the game were there along with star trek and star wars. Alice thought that Edward would look really cute as a Ewok those fuzzy little things that look like little teddy bears. I agreed full heartedly though only if he went on his knees.

"Girls either share your conversation with the rest of the class or listen." Mr. Letson said obviously thinking we wouldn't want to share. Standing up and clearing my throat Mr. Letson sighed and waited for me to begin he had gotten used to my antics.

"Well and I am sorry for disrupting this class. I hadn't realised how loud we had gotten. My sincere apologies to everyone. We were discussing what I was going to force Edward to wear to the up coming dance. I know that it's supposed to be semi-formal but I thought that making him wear some ridiculous costume would be more fun. I just can't seem to think of something that would match me but be embarrassing and distressing for him to wear. Oh and everyone bring your cameras to the dance this should be something to see." I said and everyone in the class nodded loving that I was going to make a fool out of Edward, not. "And we'll pay attention now Mr. Letson." I told him as I took my seat once more. I had only done that the make sure Edward thought this was going to be bad but still I was sorry that I had distracted some of my class mates.

"You're hilarious." Emmet said as he crossed my path to History with Jasper. I giggled and bowed for him. It seemed that most people in my class had promptly told anyone else about it as I continued to get praise in the hallway. Jasper was already in class when I arrived and sat next to him.

"So any good suggestions yet?" He asked and I smiled at him evilly.

"Many good but none good enough. What about you got any ideas?" I asked as I opened my books and longed to have brought my Clara's birthday present to class. I was just afraid it would get ruined. "I wish I had your gift it would make for an interesting class." I told him and he smiled at me.

"I know." Jasper sighed as Mrs. White as at her little podium and cleared her throat. "Emo, punk, rocker?" He added and I thought about Edward in Punk or Emo clothes and make-up. It was high on my list of possibles. I could practically hear Edward groan. Jasper smiled brightly at me and I knew that my guess was right. I have a feeling Edward was watching me closely right now, well listening at least.

"I think maybe aerobics, you know spandex?" I said and he shivered smiling. It was mean and I would have to wear it too just more of it then he had too... hmmm possibilities. I could make Edward wear very little to this dance. I mean shirtless nothing too inappropriate it was a school dance. "I really have to do this again at a night club or something. I mean I could go as a stripper and make Edward match me." I said and smiled evilly. "So many more options then." Jasper chuckled and we both turned to look at Mrs. White as she began to speak. This woman made World War II boring.

As we walked to the cafeteria I noted that many people were pointing at me as they spoke to each other. Oh yes the rumour was going wild I only wondered what horrible costumes they had come up with for Edward. The part about me having to match might make today unbearable for Edward, at least with the boys I'm sure the girls only had him on their minds.

"Really I like the nudist colonists' idea but I don't think it goes for a school dance." I told Jasper as we approached the table and Edward looked positively livid, oh yeah the boys were bugging Eddy. Jasper laughed at my high spirits and sat wrapping Alice in his arms. I had skipped the food line and stole from Edward's plate since he wasn't going to eat it. He didn't seem to mind actually he seemed pleased.

"Bella please tell me that was a joke." Edward begged as I opened his can of apple juice.

"Nope, just one of many ideas, I think we'll have to do this at a club or something with all the wonderful ideas people have come up with. Heard any good ones Edward?" I asked as I took a sip of juice. I knew from the look on his face he was trying not to kill someone. I knew it wasn't me so I figured one of the boys here had an active imagination.

"Nothing suitable for public or private." He said as he wrapped his arm around me territorially. I giggled and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Some one say something vulgar Edward?" I asked and Ange and Alice burst into giggles I could see Ben and Erik were trying to hold it in and failing. But I was surprised by Jasper's slightly angry face. Looking up at Edward I let the teasing fall. "That bad?" I asked softly almost sad that I had started this game. I didn't mean for it to be this bad for him merely awkward and funny.

"It would help if you didn't keep planning things where you were wearing so little. The boys seem to have caught on to that only." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"They just envy you." I told him jokingly but he just smiled in agreement. The boy did not see himself clearly I mean really they just thought I was great in bed or something lude. I mean when I got here most people said he was selective and not interested in any of the girls here.

"May I have your word that you will not be wearing too little to this event? I don't think I could handle that." Edward said not looking at me as he playing with the salad in front of him.

"I have an idea and there's no need to worry you will be wearing less than me and you'll be covered promise." I told him honestly. He was relieved and the thoughts of our classmates seemed to bother him less now.

"What are we going as?" he asked and I just smiled and shrugged.

"Not allowed to ask or you will be wearing very little indeed." I told him smirking and he raised his hands in surrender. It was amazing how right it felt to be close to Edward, to be in his arms, to kiss him, to tease him. My heart glowed with my happiness of just being here with him. Jasper smiled at me and relaxed and rested his head on Alice's shoulder.

"So where are we going shopping tomorrow Bella?" Alice asked curious and I smiled.

"It's a little place that I love. Ange you'll love it they custom make gowns that are just beautiful." I answered and Angela looked a little put off.

"How much?" she asked and I understood her concern. I was once pulled into a shopping trip that I really had no business attending. It was mean really to ask me to come and yet not be able to afford anything.

"For me, I usually spend bucket loads but then again I was buying like millions of dresses for my little sister and me. But for a dress for a semi-formal I would say no more than $60 but more likely since you're with me so like $10. Just promise you won't let her give you the dress. It's bad enough when she would do that with me when I bought 20 and she gave me 10 more. Talk about buy two get one free." I answered and she smiled knowing I wouldn't lie to her.

"I would never let her give me a dress." Ange said honestly. She and I were a lot a like in that sense.

"And she has shoes, tights, hair stuff, and jewels too. It's really the perfect place to shop. How about I let Alice drive like the maniac she is but in my car?" I asked and she nodded. "I don't like driving too fast but it's like a three hour drive if you go slow." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Sounds perfect. Want a ride to school tomorrow Angela?" Alice asked and she nodded.

"Sweet." I said just as the bell rang. Edward who had been playing with my hair as we talked took my books and walked to class with me and Ange. As we sat I realised just how long it felt since I had last been sitting here with Edward. It felt like a lifetime and I knew it had to of been well the day before last. I don't think time is constant I think that it flows at different rates but that you have to be willing to notice it.

"Where'd you go Bella?" Edward asked as he placed my books in front of me. I blushed and smiled at him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how much has happened in two days that it feels like a life time." I told him as I opened my books.

"All good I hope." He said and I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Nope, some hard stuff to make the happy even better." I told him and he smiled at me and kissed me just before the teacher walked in. I was having trouble thinking as he pulled away and blinked to restore my mental functions. That was interesting.

"Okay class today we are watching a video on..." our teacher said loudly breaking my focus on Edward, well Edward's lips but still. I didn't pay much attention as the entire atmosphere lightened in the class. Got to love sitting in the dark watching a boring science video, I never understood how it was a good thing to have happen.

"Joy." I sighed as I let my head fall onto my arms and groaned. As the lights flicked off I felt this strange pull towards Edward, I was hyperaware of him sitting next to me. Turning to look at him I raised an eyebrow and he looked back at me baffled. This was new to him too, okay since I felt the urge to touch him and I did. It seemed to make it more bearable to sit in the dark with him.

"Bella?" Edward asked as I pulled his arm and rested it beside mine as I leaned forward.

"Hmm?" I asked not wanted to be over heard.

"You seem to have stolen my arm." He said laughter in his voice.

"Yup all mine until the lights come back. I don't want to be sitting ridge all class." I told him and he moved to mirror my position and make it more natural. There was unbelievable comfort just holding his hand in mine. Sure I wanted to jump him and kiss him but that didn't seem class appropriate. Okay if we had been in sex ed I totally would have just for the look of shock on the teachers face and my simple explanation of how he was asking a question about positions. I would be blushing purple but it would totally be worth it, heck Edward would probably die of embarrassment if I did that to him.

"You can keep it, if you'd like." He said and I giggled as I let my eyes rest on the screen though I don't remember a thing that occurred on it. My mind was focused on Edward's hand in mine. It was so high school crush but still I was so happy to be this close with him. The lights flicked back on and we packed up sadly letting go of his hand to do so.

"Mural time, want to join me?" I asked him as I put my books in my locker and took out the paints I would need for today. I had finished with the white, and grey and most of the black the other day but still had the blues and final touches to get done. Hopefully by today.

"I would love to." He said and he took the paints from me and I rolled my eyes. It was nice to have him be all gentlemanly but sometimes it was annoying. I mean I can carry my own books and other stuff. As we walked I saw Ms. Levington and waved to her as I approached.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could have Edward help me with the finishing touches on the mural since the other kids in my class are working on their major projects and I don't want to go up the ladder by myself?" I ask rambled.

"Certainly and thank you for asking Bella." She said her tone soft and warm; it was hard for me to put the harsher professional voice coming out of her. I smiled as we parted and returned to the wall, where my mural was. All in all the paint had dried well and didn't seem to need any touch ups on the white.

Edward brought the ladder out for me as I worked on the umbrella and the skin of the girl. The raincoat bothered me so I fixed it up a bit darkening it slightly. Standing back a bit Edward looked at me with a small smile.

"What?" I asked wondering if he was laughing at my expression or my paint covered-ness both was funny but I could get paint on him if that was it.

"Nothing really, you just make a cute focusing face when you step back from the mural." He said and I shrugged, oh well no painting Edward. Well not today, I had a feeling he would get covered one day soon. "Your taking a lot more time with this one compared to the one in the meadow."

"Well the canvass is bigger and I have to create the face and body perfectly. With you guys I didn't have to highlight too much in your faces, happiness is easy to show. Where as she's hopeful and yet thoughtful it's harder to show without making it look too obvious." I told him and he nodded as I returned to the painting. Climbing the ladder I added the finishing touches and went to take a step back before I remember I was on the ladder. Edward caught me before I hit the ground my eyes wide and breath coming in gasps.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked and I nodded as I tried to catching my breath.

"Oops. I forgot I was on the ladder." I told him as he set me on the ground. Looking at the mural I noted that I hadn't smeared any of the paint and that it was now done. "Well I'm done now." I said laughing and Edward smirked as he kissed the top of my head. My fall had startled him so I stayed in his arms as I looked over the mural.

"Wow." A voice said from behind me and I wondered if it was in relation to me and Edward or the mural. Turning I noted the new face and how their eyes were only for the mural. "It looks amazing." She said and I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, what grade are you?" I asked.

"I'm a Freshman." She answered and I smiled at her warmly.

"See I'm a Junior so I only have another year here, where as you have longer. So it's more important that you like it then if say he does." I said pointing to Edward, the girl blushed but nodded and continued to where ever she had been going.

"She's taken with you and was startled that you thought more of her opinion than mine." Edward told me softly as she vanished from sight.

"Well it's true. I mean I painted it for all the students who come through this school." I told Edward and shrugged.

"You have no idea how important what you just did was to her. My amazing Bella." Edward whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I love the way he said I was his, heck the way he said my name was enough to dazzle me.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I danced around my house to the radio blaring while Edward chuckled in Charlie's regular seat. It was an odd comparison really Edward and Charlie I mean both loved me fiercely and would go to great lengths to make me smile. The type of love was so different though, Edward seemed to gaze at me as though newly acquainted with the moon and in awe. Where as Charlie looked at me like I was home, like I was his daughter not his niece. Charlie made me feel safe that has everything to do with being in a father's arms where as Edward was new and well yeah.

Attempting to do a spin I landed on my butt laughing madly. Edward offered me a hand up off the floor and I tugged on him and he complied and slipped oddly gracefully to the floor. Wrapping my arms around him I kissed him and rested my head on his chest. This new form of love was over powering and fantastic.

"I never felt like this before." I told him with a smile, "I don't think I'll ever feel like this for someone else you're my match Edward Cullen be prepared to deal with my lunacy for a long irritating life time!" I giggled at that and smiled as I leaned into him content.

"Noted. Would be alright for Charlie to see you and me sitting on his kitchen floor?" he asked wary and looking towards the door. Oh he must be pulling into the driveway.

"I don't see why not. He'll probably give you the father daughter talk but like you for getting me to smile like the wacko I am." I told him honestly as I smelt something on the stove turn to the nearly burning smell. "Carp!" I screeched as I jumped up and removed the pasta sauce from the element.

"Carp?" Edward asked as he removed himself from the floor and returned to his seat.

"What I hung out with some one 8 years younger than me for quite sometime. Swearing alternatives come naturally after that." I told him sticking my tongue out playfully. Then one of my favourite songs came on and I grabbed Edward and began to dance with him to 'Monster Hospital' by Metric.

Charlie came in to the sight of me singing along badly and Edward and me dancing once again badly. I didn't want to dance well just have fun. Needless to say Charlie found the humour in it and joined me in my escapades. I hadn't been this random since at least four years ago and I knew he liked my smiles.

"So its dinner and a show tonight Bells?" Charlie shouted over the music as I turned it down and stuck out my tongue. "What did you burn tonight?" he asked and I smacked his arm for the comment.

"Ouch, be mean to the kid who cooks dinner why don't yah!" I replied as I checked over the pasta and strained it. "And I thought you would like mushroom Alfredo with some of the white fish you brought home two weeks ago." I answered as I pulled a beer out from the fridge and opened it for him.

"You spoil me Bells, Edward staying for dinner?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Esme would kill me if I spoiled his appetite Charlie." I scolded him and then smiled at him. "Charlie, me and Edward are dating now, you don't mind do you?" I asked and he smiled at me happily.

"Sure but I have a right to have a talk with him, Edward?" he asked gesturing towards the front room.

"Don't scare this one away Charlie, I'm running out of husband material." I said with an eye roll. Edward as my husband? I blushed crimson and was thankful that neither one could see it. The image of me walking down the isle towards Edward was not unwelcome but surely I'm too young together married? Well Edward certainly isn't, is he interested in me as his wife? My mind began to dance with images of me and Edward and felt nauseous but not in a bad way?

Considering the period when Edward assuming he's over 80 would suggest that he is the age that would marry. Oh wow, let's not get ahead of our self Bella. Man am I glad the boy can't hear my thoughts or I would so be dead from embarrassment. I could hear Charlie talking but had no idea what he was saying, not that it mattered. Both of them care for me so there's really no need to be worried.

Edward doesn't seem the type to get bored and leave. And Alice would kill him, heck I think Jasper and his parents would kill him if he did that. My heart steady as I realised this and I went back to mixing the sauce in with the pasta the way Charlie liked it. There was just enough fish in relation to how much pasta so I was pleased when I set it down for dinner. I always put either way too much or not enough seems today I got it right.

"Hey Bella." Charlie called as I entered the front room. Edward and Charlie were sitting facing each other, guess they were still chatting. "All done, he doesn't seem too scared." I shrugged and eyed Edward.

"If you say so but I think I can see all the whites of his eyes." I replied sitting on Edward's lap, "And he's shaking ever so slightly." I replied with a smile as Edward rolled his eyes, guess he was picking up my habits.

"I should be getting home for dinner." Edward said and I stood to let him up he kissed the top of my head and nodded to Charlie. "Have a good night." As Edward walked slowly out and down the street Charlie pulled me into a hug.

"He seems to make you all sorts of happy Bella. Never had any trouble with him or his siblings, all in all he seems to be a good guy. But if anything changes tell me okay kiddo?" Charlie said and I nodded as I pulled him towards dinner.

"Promise." I told him not wanting him to worry. Sides, if things went belly up with Edward, doubtful but still, I would run to Charlie. There was a game on so Charlie ended up watching that while I did my homework on the floor next to him, or normal game night routine. Kissing Charlie good night I packed up my stuff and went up to shower painting had made me feel grungy even after I got most of it off. My strawberry shampoo smelled wonderful as I cleaned the day off of my skin. When the hot water began to cool I got out and wrapped myself in the large green towel that marked the need to do laundry again.

I walked to my room and passed a sleepy looking Charlie giving him a quick goodnight kiss before entering my room. Turning around I noted Edward sitting in my rocking chair and smiled at him and pulled out my big t-shirt and short combo. Edward stood up and turned to face my windows like a gentleman. Shaking my head and smiling I quickly changed and began to dry my hair as I sat down on the bed.

"Spending the night again?" I asked hopeful and yet trying not to be demanding. He smiled and nodded as he kissed me sitting down on the bed next to me. Lying back and enjoying his company we were silent until he began to hum again. "What song is that?" I asked loving the melody it sounded like a lullaby.

"It's a lullaby that I'm composing for you." He answered and I blushed at the thought of him creating this lovely song for me. "Do you like it?" I nodded my answer and he chuckled before continuing humming.

For a while I drifted and listened to his sweet voice as I thought about how wonderful he was. So kind and caring, passionate and intelligent the fact that he was physically amazing just tipped the scales even further. I wonder what it is he sees in me that makes him love me as he seems to. The day I told the Cullen's my past they said I was strong, generous, giving, kind, and smart. I still didn't think I was anything special, I mean I'm not an idiot but I'm nowhere near brilliant. Pushing aside my doubts I lay there basking in the presence of the boy I loved and who loved me.

"Edward?" I asked after a great time and he shifted to look down at me. "When you were human were you of a marrying age?" My mind had drifted to this topic again and again in the silence so figured I might as well ask.

"I suppose I was, though my interests were more in joining the war why?" he asked and I smiled up at him. He had not been about to marry when he was changed.

"I was thinking about the differences in our cultures, they're not great things but at 17 you were an adult basically. Where as now were considered to still be children, well teens but still." I answered.

"Did this line of thought come from your comment earlier?" he asked and I nodded as he chuckled. "Does the thought of marrying me scare you so?" I smiled up at him and yet it felt false.

"Well actually yes." I replied and he stilled next to me as he waited for my next words. "Edward, I love you surprisingly with all of my heart. I have only loved three people so completely. My mother, father and little sister so you see my issue." Edward hugged me to his side as I spoke.

"I am not going to leave you Bella." He answered and I smiled bitterly.

"My greatest fear from basically loosing all of them is to cause that type of pain in someone I love deeply. When I leave you if you feel as I do..." I began.

"I love you with everything I am my Bella." He commented and I rolled my eyes as I flushed with pleasure.

"Then it will cause you pain when I die. I hate the thought of being the one to hurt you so almost enough to prevent you from loving me." I finished in a small voice; if he would have to watch me die I would leave. I had watched those I loved leave me in so many different ways that imagining someone in the same position just hurt unimaginably.

"I think I understand Bella. The thought of loosing you weighs on me greatly, and now that you have told me I will think on the future. But the very idea of destroying your soul is blasphemy." Edward told me though I can't imagine what he saw in his mind as he said those words.

"Edward how can you be soulless, there must be goodness in something that can love. Think of Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmet and tell me that none of you have a soul." I said seething at his dark presumptions.

"Edward, do you feel guilt, empathy, sadness, remorse?" I asked formulating a possible way to shine light on his moodiness.

"Yes." He answered though I could tell he was trying to figure out where I was going.

"Do you have a conscious?" I asked again and Edward seemed to see where I was going.

"Yes, but..." he began before I silenced him with my hand over his mouth.

"How could you have these things if you're as soulless as an animal? They don't feel guilt when they kill, they can't imagine anything but themselves, and they live only in the moment and care little for the future. You have told me you think forward, that you care about the people that are supposed to be your food, that you regret killing them. How are you soulless Edward? Because you have instincts to feed like every other living thing?" I told him moving my hands to the sides of his face. He seemed to hear my words and think on them; better than a simple no.

"I have no answer to that." He finally admitted and I could see him struggling with these new ideas.

"You are no longer human, you are a vampire but you have fought instincts to become more just, as man evolved. You are good and have a soul Edward." I told him as I kissed him just as gently as he always kisses me proving my point. "I couldn't love a soulless demon Edward and I love you more than anything." I rested my head back down on the pillow and looked up at him.

"Carlisle has been trying to tell me we have souls for a very long time." Edward said as he took my hand in his. "Yet it is the girl in front of me that makes me truly think it possible." He finished as he kissed my hand. I smiled up at him and sadly yawned. "Sleep now Bella." He brushed my hair from my face and began to hum my lullaby.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Bella you need to tell me where I'm going." Alice demanded for the 100th time and I merely smiled at her. I had gotten us lost a few times just to see if Alice's head would explode. Ange had caught on and elbowed me to drop this game.

"We're going to a lovely shop Alice." I said and she rolled her eyes and parked the car. I knew why she was bugging me about this; we were in a rural area and had pulled up in front of a rather large house. Cam had told me to come over to her house that she had a few ideas and none of her shops materials would live up to the challenge. I swear the woman was obsessed with sewing and pattern designing.

We walked up to the front door and I knock as it flung inwards and I was wrapped in strong and yet very feminine arms. Cam and I hadn't seen each other since two years or so when I put together a play room for the new hospital in Jacksonville. Needless to say it had been a tearful experience and though I bought lots it wasn't her best day. I remember the one time I brought Clara, Cam and her got along like peas in a pod.

"Isabella you're huge!" Cam said as she spun me about looking me up and down. "You're a young lady now!" I smiled at her and she pulled me into the house. I could tell from the complete disarray that Cam had been working since I had phoned her yesterday morning.

"Thanks. And this is Alice and Angela." I told her and she stopped and looked the two girls over with a huge smile.

"Marvellous, your descriptions match them perfectly." Cam replied as she continued to pull me deeper into the house. Alice and Angela followed behind taking in the huge and well decorated house.

"Your house is lovely Cam." Alice told her once we had entered her sewing room. It was floor to ceiling cupboards filled with fabric and other materials. She had set up at least 20 manikins with different design ideas grouped into three areas. The large group in the middle was obviously for me and the ones on the sides for Alice and Ange.

"Wow." Angela gasped as she moved towards the left grouping. Alice moved to the right with a huge smile looking over the dresses with a calculated eye. Cam began to explain which style was which to Angela as I looked at the medieval styled gowns and gag ones I had requested. They ranged from simple styles which were better to play in or would be easier if I got dirty to clean to dresses that could never be saved if they were anywhere near mud. I loved the shorter dress that was a creamy pink with a deep red strip at the bottom of each sleeve. They flared out and it seemed like the dress a princess would wear to a ball.

"What did you tell Cam?" Alice asked and I shrugged not much really.

"I told her you were pixy like and had lots of energy and were on the shorter side why?" I asked hoping the dresses were up to her standard.

"There all perfect, I can't choose." Alice replied as she pulled me over to her manikins. They all had shorter cuts to make her look taller but varied in style passed that. White, black and jewel tones each beautiful and screamed Alice to me. "I really like this green one but the white is something I haven't tried before and the pink is so fun."

"You don't have to pick Alice take them all she'd love that." I told her with a smile. "Worth the wait and my games?" I asked and Alice nodded smiling hugely as she looked back at the dresses.

"These are all excellently made and expensive fabrics." She speculated and I smiled.

"So make sure you pay what their worth to you, she might try to give them to you." I told her and she nodded her head sternly.

"Even if I have to hide to money, I'm paying for her excellent work." Alice said with determination. I guess Cam was just happy to have me back looking at costumes and dresses again. She did tend to go way over board when she was happy to have a new or returning costumer.

"Bella?" Angela asked as Alice stole Cam away to talk shop no doubt. I meandered over and looked at the lovely and long dresses Ange had to choose from. It was funny how different the styles were from those across the room.

"Yeah?" I replied and Ange blushed at me and threw her hands gently out around her.

"I have no idea which one I want and there's no way I can afford this." Angela muttered clearly not liking what Cam had told her about them.

"Relax and I bet you can. Which ones catch your eye?" I asked smiling at her.

"I like them all but I don't know why she choose to make so many strapless ones." She said and I smiled.

"Probably because you have the body to make them work." I told her honestly and she frowned at me.

"Only if the goal is to flash all of my classmates." She replied hotly.

"So none of the staples? That leaves the white and the deep pink. Though I am sure she can attach straps to any of them easily." I told her as I looked at the two she hadn't ruled out.

"I like the pink but there's no way its going to look good on me." Angela stated and I rolled my eyes and took the dress from the manikin.

"Let's try it on and see." I said and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bathroom throwing the dress at her and closing the door. A few minutes later she stepped out and I smiled. "Oh yeah awful you look amazing so definitely not that one."

"Ha ha." Ange said as I turned her towards the full length mirror in the hall. You can tell that Cam brings her work home with her a lot. Angela froze and stared at her reflection in awe.

"Cam Angela wants this one." I called her and the woman approach quickly at the call.

"Oh definitely, it pops perfectly on her." Cam said turning Ange in the dress to make sure it fit her perfectly. With a nod Ange was shoved back into the bathroom to change. "So tried on any yet?"

"Nope I was waiting for them to choose so they could partake in the viewings." I said as I moved back to look over some of the funnier options. I think Edward might get a kick out of the school girl but not in public same went for the cheerleader outfits. The gothic-y thing was to general and not extreme enough to be really noticeable. My eyes wandered to the beautiful angel options and wavered on my medieval gown plan.

"So you going to try anything on Alice?" Ange asked as she rejoined the group. Alice shook her head and smiled.

"Nope I'm going to take it all." She said and Angela's eyes widened. I chuckled at them and moved to fondle my two top picks. Was I going to be a medieval princess or a fallen angel?

"Which do you guys think?" I asked and they turned to look at my in unison. "Medieval princess and her prince Edward in tights and what not or fallen angel and Edward in punk-gothic styled clothes and big wings?" I asked as I pointed out which ones I was stuck between.

"Medieval is like a fairy tale but angel's more you." Angela said after a moment.

"I like angels sides I'm sure you'll do this again sometime so do princess then." Alice agreed and I nodded my consent.

"So I'll be taking the angel outfit with fishnets and scary shoes, school girl and medieval princess and Goth reject." I told Cam and she smiled and kissed my cheek as she helped me collect my items.

"It's so nice to have you back in my clientele Bella." Cam said obviously trying to escape with me not paying for my selections.

"Not going to happen but nice try Cam." I told her as I pulled out a large sum of money. "I may not pay next time but today you get moneys." Cam frowned and pouted as I placed the large amount of money in her pocket. Angela looked freaked out by the money so I smiled and explained. "I don't always pay so when I do I pay about $3000."

"You spend a lot on clothes." Ange commented and I smiled with a shrug.

"Not really most of the time it was costumes for Clara and I to play in or for the kids at the hospital, or for a charitable donation to a children's ward. Only recently has it begun to be about me dressing up." I told her and she nodded but I noted the confused look in her eyes and reminded myself to tell her about Clara on the way home.

"How about me?" Alice said also pulling out a large amount of money. Cam blushed and shook her head no. Alice handed her about a $1000 and when she didn't take it put it in the pocket I had.

"Well no fair your not going to try and pay me too are you Angela?" Cam pleaded and Ange smiled and shook her finger at the woman.

"I am but how much do I owe you?" She asked blushing slightly.

"For your one dress? Oh not much..." Cam said eyeing me as she came up with a number I wouldn't reject, "$40?" She asked more than told and I nodded.

"That's it?" Ange said, "That dress is worth a lot more." Cam smiled and nodded.

"But that is the price, no over paying Angela." Cam said holding her hand out to her as Angela pulled out the money with a frown. As we walked down the drive to my car Angela kept looking back at the house.

"What is it Ange?" I asked and she shrugged.

"How does she make any money when she doesn't want us to pay?" she asked after we had put our bags in the back since mine had filled the trunk.

"Oh she charges really high to prices to most people. But my little sister and she hit it off and since we didn't have the money to pay her proper she made adjustments for us. She liked making fairy wings and princess gowns. Since you came with me she puts you into the same category as me, so you get the huge and unseemly family discount." I explained and Ange nodded but seemed to want to ask a question. "She died nearly two years ago from leukemia." I told her and she looked at me and smiled sadly giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry; you never talked about her before. I didn't realise." Ange explained and I smiled at her pulling away.

"I wasn't ready then I thought that if I let the past fade I could heal. Silly me really. Clara is a really big part of me and I don't want to loose her. No need to be sad I have too many happy memories to be sad so you shouldn't be either." I told her as I took her chin in my hand and raised her eyes to mine. "I love her and she's at peace now." Ange nodded and we talked of lighter things as Alice drove Ange home then stopped at her house.

"Thanks for the amazing shopping trip and I'll get you next time." Alice said and I smiled hugging her as Jasper came to help her with her bags. I waved goodbye and got in heading for home. Cam was a welcome sight but it hurt to miss talking to her about dresses for Clara.


End file.
